Expecting a Miracle
by shinystar90
Summary: ROGAN : Set after 5.15 Jews and Chinese food. Rory and Logan start to like each other more and more but things remain casual. Then Rory receives some unexpected news! Sophie and a little javajunkie! Chap 21 is up!
1. What to expect?

**Author's note: For those who are wondering, me having a new fanfiction doesn't mean I am going to stop writing on my other fanfic. I had this idea on my mind for a long time already and it's time to make a start with it, as I write for my other fanfic as well. I already planned this fanfic for already 20 chapters and I'm not even at the end of the fanfic yet so at least expect twenty chapters for this fic and some more. Don't know how much will follow after that but who knows? XD Well enough chit chat, here's the first chapter!**

**Also a small note, Lorelai and Luke aren't together yet. I had a nice idea of bringing those two together in this fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: What to expect?**

Millions of things were going through her mind and she had no idea where to begin. She couldn't even remember the last time when Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore was so stressed out about something.

Was it the truth or was it false alarm? What was her future going to be like from now on if it does become reality? How would her mother take or more importantly, how would Logan take it? What would her grandparents think of her? Was she able to pull something off like this? Could she do it on her own? Would she have enough money to manage this?

Just a few of the many questions that had been bugging her the entire day. And yet, she only had an answer to one of them. Well the answer was right there in the bathroom, waiting for her. It had been waiting for her, for like thirty minutes already. And she wasn't afraid to admit it, she didn't have the guts to see what the result was. That one moment could change her entire future. The future she has been planning since since was a little girl. Her dreams of becoming an overseas correspondant like Christian Amanpour, to build a carriere on her own as she had found her prince charming and was ready to build her own family. All things she had planned out, first carriere then the whole family thing she really wanted would be in her life.

And now? Everything seemed to be falling apart or at least not in its place anymore. If the result did came out positive, her life as she knew it would be over. She would have to quit college, find a job and she would have to stop drinking coffee. Because it was a fact, drinking coffee was bad if you're pregnant.

"Pregnant."

She had finally said the word. These last few hours, she couldn't even say it. Only the thought was too much for her already. It would become so real, so life changing and so unexpected.

But what was she worrying about? What if she didn't turn out to be pregnant. All those hours of acting like a zombie would have been for nothing. All those thoughts of what her life would be like, would be for nothing. Ever since she had checked the agenda that morning and noticed she was late, her mind hadn't been set on anything else. She had been to classes but couldn't remember, she could have bumped into the president but she wouldn't have noticed. Her eyes were solely focused on one thing.

But she did fear one thing, if the test did came back negative. It would be a disappointment. These last few hours, she had gotten used to the fact that the possibility of her, holding a baby in her arms in about nine months, could become reality. Logan's child.

How was Logan going to react? He wasn't the commitment guy, he had told her that several times. And yet she had to become pregnant of him, the guy that couldn't or didn't want to commit to her. He was the Hugh Hefner of Yale and she might have made him a daddy. But yet she couldn't imagine how he was going to react. Would he be furious for the fact that she could ruin his life like this or something she would totally not imagine, be happy? She really couldn't tell.

She really didn't know how things were between her and Logan. Ever since the night that Marty told her he liked her and she slept with Logan, things were being nice, but no strings like. They kissed when they met, he paid her coffee and they were spending a lot of time together and already a month had passed since that one night. How could this have happened? They were safe and she was on birth control, how could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to happen.

"Rory are you in there?" a voice said on the other side of the door. It appeared to be Paris, her room mate and one of her best friends. Even if they started out like enemies in Chilton, they became friends and ever since they attended Yale together, they had become closer, this year even more when it was just the two of them and both of them had their guy troubles.

"Yes I am," Rory confirmed. "Just a minute. I'll be right out!"

"You already had like 30 minutes in there! Give me one minute and you can have it back!" Paris called out. "I really need to go!"

"Just a sec," Rory said once again as she realised it was really time now. She had to see if all of today's thoughts were becoming reality or not? She walked closer to the sink where she had put the test stick as she had been waiting on the toilet seat for thirty mintues. She grabbed the instructions to see what the stick would say if she was pregnant or not. She grabbed the stick and read the instructions several times.

"Positive," Rory mumbled as she sighed.

"Rory!" Paris yelled once more.

"Yeah yeah," Rory said slightly annoyed as she put the test and the box under her shirt and walked out of the bathroom and past Paris.

"What are you keeping under your shirt?" Paris asked suspiciously as she noticed the square shaped figure underneath Rory's shirt.

"Nothing," Rory said simply as she walked away.

Suspiciously, Paris looked at Rory and saw how pale she was. She knew Rory was hiding something but she knew better then to push her. She decided she would ask later to see what was really going on, because she was really worried about her and besides she really needed to use the bathroom.

As Rory walked past Paris, she quickly moved to her bedroom and put the box for the test and the test stick in her closet underneath a pile of towels she had lying there. Quickly she closed the door and leaned against the closet as she let out a deep sigh. She definately needed some coffee, decaf of course.

As Rory walked out of her bedroom, she noticed the stare Paris was sending her and she quickly avoided her gaze. Murmuring a bye, Rory walked out of her dorm room and walked over to the nearest coffee cart.

"Just a regular cup of coffee, decaf please," Rory ordered as she grabbed her money from out of her purse she had grabbed when walking out of her bedroom.

"Decaf?" the coffeecart salesman asked her. "Not the usual order?"

"Not today, I'm in a decaf mood today," Rory simply lied as she smiled slightly at the fact of how her mother would react to that. Her mother detested decaf and hated it when Luke sometimes tried to give it to her.

The guy gave her the coffee and she paid him as she walked away from the cart. She took a sip of the coffee and realised she knew why her mother was complaining so much about it. It did taste aweful, she was glad her mother never gave it to her, her entire life.

As Rory was so caught up with her thoughts, she didn't notice that a blond curly haired girl had been calling out for her and had caught up with her and was now walking next to her. Not until, the girl was tapping her shoulder, trying to catch her attention. Rory looked next to her and noticed that Stephanie, a good friend of Logan was walking next to her.

"Hi Steph," Rory greeted her as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Hey, how is it going?" Stephanie asked as she was a bit worried about Rory. They didn't know each other well but from the stories she had heard from Logan or Colin and Finn and from that one time they had met, she knew Rory was a sharp person and always alert. But today she wasn't, she hardly reacted and she looked worringly pale.

"Good, you?" Rory asked politely.

"Good too. Are you sure you're okay? You look a bit pale!" Stephanie exclaimed worried.

"Fine, really. Been studying all night, that's all," Rory lied once again.

"Yale does tend to do that to you sometimes," Stephanie smiled and Rory slightly smiled back in return. "So are you going to Finn's party as well?"

"Finn's party?" Rory asked.

"Yeah his birthday party. He's having a themed party, a Quentin Tarrantino night," Stephanie told her. "You should come. It's fun!"

"I don't know, I wouldn't have a date and I really don't like to go there on my own as I hardly know anybody there," Rory said, trying to think of a good excuse not to go.

"No sweats, neither do I. Finn just called me like thirty minutes ago, saying he was having a party. He always calls me last minute," Stephanie said slightly annoyed by that fact. "We can go alone together!"

"I don't think that the words alone and together should be put in the same sentence together," Rory pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. So you in or out?" Stephanie asked as Rory instantly remembered those words. The same words Logan had asked her if she did or didn't go with him on the LDB event and agreed to his terms. She was ready for a risk back then, so why not now?

"I'm in," Rory gave in and Stephanie smiled back at her.

"Great! I'll you pick at your dorm around seven and we'll walk to the guy's dorm together, okay?" Stephanie asked her and Rory nodded in return. "Cool! See you at seven!"

And with that Stephanie stormed off, leaving Rory behind in the hallways of Yale as she sipped on her coffee.

Time slowly passed by for Rory. The thoughts about her unborn child kept floating through her mind as she took a shower and prepared herself for Finn's birthday bash. At promptly seven o'clock there was a knock on the door and she opened it, to reveal Stephanie.

"Hey party girl!" Stephanie greeted happily. "Ready for some fun?"

"Ready!" Rory told her with a smile as Stephanie looked at her worringly. Rory seemed to be even paler then earlier today and she was really becoming worried. It wasn't like she and Rory were best friends but she did like her, finally she wasn't the only girl anymore when she spend time with Logan, Colin and Finn.

Rory grabbed her purse and keys and together with Stephanie they walked to the guy's dorm room. When entering the hallway, music could be heard along with some yelling and cheering. The door was open and as they entered they noticed that the room was already filled with people who were dancing and mingling.

As Rory looked around, she noticed that a lot of people she remembered from the Life and Death Brigade event she attended, were here. She then noticed a familair blond haired guy at the other side of the room in company of a blond haired girl, Colin and Finn.

"Come on!" Stephanie said happily as she dragged Rory over to where Logan and his friends were. A place she definately didn't want to go to right now, maybe later tonight but not right now. She didn't want to face Logan as she knew she was having his baby and he had no clue. Besides, there was that blond haired girl, she definately didn't want to see. She knew this was no strings fun with Logan, but she hated to see him with another girl.

"Hey Steph!" Logan greeted his friend and then he noticed Rory. Looking beautiful as ever, he started to feel guilty. Ever since they started their no strings deal, he didn't want her to see him with another girl. And there she was as he was spending the night with another girl. "Hi Rory, didn't know you were going to be here."

"Sort of last minute!" Rory replied politely as she turned to Finn. "Happy birthday Finn!"

"Thank you love," Finn thanked her. "Truly a surprise you're here. Didn't know Stephanie was bringing you along."

"It's not like I had time to find a male date," Stephanie snapped at Finn. "Like Rory said before, it was kind of last minute!"

"Come on Steph! You've known me for ages, you knew it was my birthday!" Finn pointed out as he drank his glass filled with scoth down in one shot.

"Yet an invitation would have been nice," Stephanie said, knowing Finn just made a point. He was good at that when he became or was drunk.

"And yet you didn't invite me," Rory said with a fake pouting face, as she received a thankful smile from Stephanie. "I guess you didn't remember me anymore. Not that it's anything new but not really flattering either."

"I'm sorry love!" Finn shouted as he kneeled in front of her as a blush crept up Rory's face. Ever since they pulled that prank a few weeks earlier in professor Bell's class, he had remembered how easily she could become emberassed about a situation. "Forgive me!"

Rory was emberassed as she noticed how all the people in the room were looking at her but she wouldn't let him win this game. She was going to do it very simple, she would play along.

"You know I'm not a person who forgives so easily," Rory said simply as she looked into Finn's eyes. "Especially not when people don't remember who I am."

"What can I do to get you to forgive me?" Finn asked her as he remained kneeling in front of her.

"Buy her coffee!" Logan told Finn as Rory couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"Not going to work today," Rory remarked which shocked Logan.

"What Ace? No coffee?" Logan asked a bit shocked about this. He didn't know much about Rory Gilmore but one thing was sure. Rory never turned down coffee, because like she always said it was the elixir of life!

"People like Finn who have no memory of me, can't buy my forgiveness with coffee! It's unethical!" Rory rambled on as she had no idea what else to say to everybody.

"And that made no sense," Colin remarked as he spoke up for the first time.

"Really Colin," Rory said. "That was very logical if you compare it to what my mom once said about a black pair of pants she once saw in the stores. She said it had the color of coffee and I was not going to buy it! I was young so I believed my mom, and yet the next day she bought those pants. She said that coffee was her life and that she obligated to buy these trousers because coffee was the most important thing in her life!"

"More important then you?" the blond haired girl spoke up.

"At that point yes, of course my mom will deny it at all costs but I know she cared more about those pants at that moment then me," Rory said seriously as she tried to hold back the laughter heavily as she looked at the people who just stared at her in disbelief. Then Finn broke the silence!

"When did the topic change away from me! It's my birthday!" Finn exclaimed.

"And yet you kneel in front of a girl on your birthday, shouldn't it be the other way around. Some girl begging for your affection?" Stephanie commented. "Really Finn, you're loosing your touch."

"What can I say, Gilmore drives me crazy!" Finn remarked as he received a glare from Logan but he quickly turned back to Rory. "But is offering you a drink a good way of earning at least a tiny bit of forgiveness?"

"It's a start," Rory remarked as she moved to a chair, she really felt dizzy and her head felt like it weighed a few ton.

"Good! Champagne or a nice surprise mix from me?" Finn offered.

"Just some soda please," Rory told him with a smile.

"No booze?" Colin asked. "It's a party you know."

"No booze," Rory copied Colin as she really didn't want to continue it any further. Finn seemed to accept it as he walked off to the bar in the corner of the room to get Rory and himself a drink.

"You okay?" Stephanie whispered in Rory's ear as she also noticed the concerned look Logan send Rory's way. Stephanie knew that both Rory and Logan were acting stupid with this no strings deal since it was clear that they both liked each other a lot and it was going to backfire in the end if it would continue any longer. But she had to say that she liked the new Logan. The old Logan was all about sex and dates and didn't care about Yale in general. But every since Rory had attended the Life and Death Brigade event earlier this year, she had seen Logan change slowly. He had been working some more for the Yale Daily News and his classes and he dated less and from what she heard from Finn and Colin he always got back home early from his dates. He never stayed over anymore, it was clear, Rory Gilmore had a lot of effect on him and Logan was falling as was Rory, she was sure.

"Fine," Rory replied as it broke Stephanie's thoughts and Finn returned to them with a soda for Rory and a new glass of scoth for himself.

The rest of the party went quickly. Rory danced a few times with Finn and Colin and even with Stephanie. The blond haired girl, whose name was still unknown to Rory, tried to make conversation with her but Rory really didn't feel like it. She talked a little with Logan but it was mostly some casual talk, like both felt uncomfortable at the party as Logan's date was nearby.

But most of the time, Rory was on the bar stool, looking at people and mingling with Stephanie who was really a lot of fun. She wasn't like other high class girls who spend their parents' money. Of course Stephanie did that too but unlike other girls she remained down to earth. And next to that, she was feeling nauseous, a feeling she had all day which was most certain caused by the pregnancy but it seemed to have gone worse by all the dancing and heat in the room.

At the end of the night, Rory was happy she was lying in her own bed with her own sheets. She curled up and as the events of the day flashed by her, she drifted off to sleep. She was just too tired to analyse it all, that was for tomorrow!

When Rory woke up the next morning, she woke up with a bad feeling. She sat up and quickly covered her mouth with her hands and moved to the bedroom where she threw up. She was happy that she didn't have any classes till early in the afternoon and that Paris was already gone. She just didn't want to see Paris' concerned looks and her constant pre-med talk about what could be the cause of the vomoting.

She then knew she had to tell somebody. She hadn't told anybody yet and it she wasn't going to be carefull she would spit it out to the first person she would see. But who would she tell first, Logan or her mother Lorelai? She told her mother everything and most of the times immediately but then again now there was Logan, the father of her unborn child, their unborn child.

Realisation then hit upon her, Logan was the father, he had to know first. It was his right. And tonight she would tell him, right after classes.

When she stopped vomiting for that morning, she decided to take a shower, just to freshen up a little bit before she would head to classes. Around 1, she headed for her first class of the day and around four o'clock she finished her last class for the day but she couldn't say she remembered much from her classes. When going back to her dorm, avoiding Paris' concerned looks and moved to her own bedroom. She was surprised to see that Paris hadn't come barging down her door to demand what was wrong with her.

As minutes passed, Rory could feel her becoming more nervous. She was going to tell Logan, the guy she was dating in a no strings deal, that he was becoming a father in nine months. It was already eight o'clock and she realised she had to be quick before it would become too late and she would have to postpone it to the next day. She then moved off her bed, out of the dorm towards Logan's dorm, as she was still anxious. She had no idea how Logan was going to react? But he didn't seem like the guy that would yell at her, at least she hoped he wouldn't do it.

When arriving at his door, she knocked twice before the door was opened by none other then Logan himself.

"Hey Ace, what'cha doing here? Had a spontanious moment again?" Logan joked as Rory smiled slightly.

"You could say that," Rory said as Logan opened the door more widely to let Rory inside. It seemed that Finn and Colin were not there and it was just the two of them, which was most likely the best.

When Rory turned around to face Logan, she noticed how close they were standing to each other and before she knew it, Logan cupped her face and moved closer to her and he brushed her lips softly with his own. Logan tried to deepen the kiss and as much as Rory wanted the same, she decided that this was not the moment and broke it off.

"No Logan, we can't do this, not right now," Rory exclaimed. "We need to talk."

Talk? Logan thought. Was his fear coming true now? Was Rory going to break off their no-strings deal? He knew he had started to fall for this girl and even after how much he denied it to his friends, he knew he wanted to be with her in a committed relationship. Why didn't he have the guts to tell her this? He cared deeply for her and didn't want to lose her and he had a feeling that she also cared deeply for him.

"About what?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"About a few things, but one important thing in general," Rory said trying to start the conversation she had been planning in her head all day now.

"Shoot," Logan said as he took a seat in the couch and motioned for her to take a seat too, next to him.

"'I'll just keep standing here," Rory declined his offer. "I have to tell you something important. I'm not sure if you will like or not."

"If you want to break off our agreement," Logan started but Rory immediately interfered.

"No no, it's not about that," Rory assured him as she wished it would have been that simple. Even though she always knew that if she wanted to have that conversation with Logan it would be hard but it seemed like a piece of cake compared to the conversation they were going to have now.

"Okay," Logan said unsure about what was the issue Rory wanted to discuss so badly.

Rory remained silent for a few moments and she could see it was getting Logan on his nerves as he began tapping his foot on the floor.

"What I am trying to say is that...," Rory started but was unsure how to continue this. Did she have to tell him straight away or with a nice way around it. "I am..." and Rory remained silent again as she kind of lost her voice.

"You're what?" Logan asked her as he began to feel worried about her. She began to look pale and she seemed to have troubles with saying it. And with previous conversations that were going like this, it could only mean bad news. "Are you sick? Is something wrong at home? Having trouble with Yale?"

"It's nothing like that, it concerns us," Rory regained her voice and she knew she had to say it now. "I am pregnant. You're going to be a dad."

And silence filled the room, she could see Logan's eyes just look at her in awe. And the thing that killed her the most was the silence, he didn't say anything. What was he thinking? Was he happy or disappointed?

Logan was just shocked as he heard the words pregnant and dad come out of her mouth. He was going to be a dad, a father, a role model. He didn't really know how he felt about it, it was just not something he ever thought about, him being a father. On one side he was releaved that at least Rory was carrying this baby, at least not one of his conquests that only dated him for his money. No, Rory cared about him and he cared a lot about her. On the other side he was terrified, how was he, no how were they going to raise this child? They were both still in college, had no money, except for his trust fund, he didn't really know if Rory had any money of her own. But he just couldn't say how he felt about this news, but one thing was sure, he didn't feel anger towards Rory for doing this to him. That's what surprised him the most, he was certain that if anybody else told him this, he would have yelled at her for how could she do this to him and wonder if this was a way to get him into a commitment with a girl that he disliked, but he knew Rory wasn't like that. And looking into her blue sapphire eyes he knew she had trouble with progressing this herself too.

Rory became afraid when Logan didn't speak. No reaction from him. Was he mad, thrilled, shocked, horrified? She had no clue and it frightened her as thoughts came upon her that what if he might not help her with raising this child? She could feel that she was getting nauseos and under the current circumstances she did what she always did when things got hard or uncomfortable. She ran!

She quickly ran to her car, forgetting about the rule "Gilmores do not exercise!" She needed to run, run away from all the things that happened to her in these last 24 hours. She needed to be home.

Within thirty minutes, Rory passed the sign 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' and soon arrived at her house, the house she happily grew up in. She then knew she could do this on her own, her mom managed to do so and she was certain that her mom was going to help her get through this. She opened the front door and noticed that nobody was downstairs but that there was light burning upstairs.

"Mom!" Rory called out as she threw her jacket and purse on the sofa. "Mom!"

"Coming!" Lorelai called out from upstairs and within a few seconds, Lorelai ran down the stairs. "What are you doing here? Don't you have classes tomorrow! It's already past ten."

"I don't care," Rory said as the tears finally streamed down her face. Lorelai walked up to her daughter and swept away the tears as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Hey, it's okay," Lorelai soothed her. "What's going on hun?"

"Everything is going wrong. Logan hates me, I won't finish Yale, I don't have any money to do this and I'm sure grandma and grandpa will hate me for becoming this," Rory rambled on as she held her mother tightly.

"What do you mean you're not finishing Yale and can't afford something?" Lorelai asked concerned. "Did you go gambling in Vegas and lose all your money or something like that?"

"No," Rory stated simply.

"And why would Logan hate you? From what I heard the guy adores you," Lorelai said. "And many other girls of course." She silently added as she hated the guy for playing with her kid like that. Rory kept telling her that this no strings deal was her idea, but it didn't seem like Rory at all. She was the commitment girl, she always had been and now all of a sudden she was the casual dating girl? The pieces just didn't seem to fit together.

"I heard that last part you know," Rory told her mother.

"I'm sorry. I just hate it that he is playing with you like that. Even though you keep telling me this was al your idea, I still don't like it that he is doing this to you."

"He's not doing this to me, we both did and now he hates me!" Rory said angrily.

"Not following hun," Lorelai said. "So why would Logan hate you?"

"Well because," Rory started as she let go of her mother and moved over to the couch as Lorelai sat down on the coffee table in front of Rory. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Lorelai yelled as she was shocked. She rose from the coffee table and started pacing in the living room. "How did this happen? I know how it happens but just how? You were safe weren't you?"

"We were," Rory confirmed.

"And yet you're pregnant. This is not how things were supposed to happen," Lorelai said, trying to make a point but she just failed.

"I know," Rory said silently as she sobbed.

"You were supposed to have more then me," Lorelai continued as Rory remained silent. "You were supposed to be finishing Yale, get hitched and then get knocked up!"

"Nice way to tell me how you planned my future," Rory said sarcastically.

"This is not a time to play jokes with me, young lady," Lorelai told her daughter. She was livid on one side, Rory wasn't supposed to become a mother at the age of twenty while still going to college. She was going to live life the normal way like everybody did. She was supposed to graduate, get married and then get pregnant. Not the other way around where she would get pregnant before graduation, most likely not getting married and no graduation at all.

"You think I like this? It's not like how I planned my life either," Rory defended herself. "Especially not with a guy I'm casually dating as he dates other girls and who hates this child!"

"He told you he hated this child?" Lorelai said as she could feel that her temper was rising.

"Not in so many words, but he didn't say anything to me when I told him," Rory defended herself once more.

"Can you blame him? It's not like he expected this to happen either? I don't think he ever thought of having a family in the near future? Maybe in ten years but not now!" Lorelai said as she defended Logan which surprised her, she hated the guys' guts then why did she defend him?

"Well I," Rory started again but was cut off by Lorelai.

"And you just ran off? That's so typical you Rory, you want this child to grow up without a father too?" Lorelai continued her ramble.

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair! Deal with it!" Lorelai snapped back. "I"m sorry hun, but you totally handled this the wrong way!"

"Well it's not like I had the perfect example to tell me how to handle this!" Rory said but immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. You're right, I wasn't the right example but you should have learned from my mistakes, this wasn't supposed to go this way Ror," Lorelai said as she was shocked by the words that came out of her daughter's mouth a minute earlier. But she knew Rory was partially right about her not being the perfect role model. But throwing that at her like that was just unfair of Rory. "You should have awaited Logan's response and not have run. What do you think he's thinking right now when he realises you've run off?"

"You know mom, I really thought you would support me in this and not throw things at me just like that, this is hard for me too you know. You act like Logan's the victim here and I'm the one who committed the crime!" Rory said angrily. "Okay, it wasn't good that I ran off at Logan's but I freaked out. He didn't say a word and just stared in front of him. I got scared and I hoped you would be here to comfort me and instead you just yell at me that I am screwing up my life! So fine, if you don't want to help me, then I'll find somebody else who can!"

With that Rory stormed out of the room, leaving a bedazzled Lorelai behind who was still progressing everything Rory had said in her short speech. Rory ran into the streets of Stars Hollow as Lorelai sped to the door but Rory was nowhere to be seen.

"Rory come back!" Lorelai yelled but there was no response. As Lorelai could only hope she hadn't lost her daughter tonight. It has been an eventful year with the Dean affair and all of this was definately not helping to restore their relationship. Their relationship was fragile and this might have torn down the last piece...

* * *

**Author's note**: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I did enjoy writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review!

**Next chapter: Luke was there**  
Well Luke is going to be in the next chap XD!


	2. Luke was there

**Chapter 2: Luke was there**

Helplessly Lorelai looked at the empty street in front of her. Rory's car was still there which meant Rory was still in Stars Hollow as she pondered on what should become her next move. Should she go after her and talk things out straight away or to just let Rory calm down a bit and calm down a bit herself too and wait for Rory to return to the house. The second option seemed to be the best one at the moment, she was sure both of them wouldn't say anything they would regret later on.

As Lorelai looked at the street one more time, she walked back into the house, hoping that all the bad stuff that happened to her lately would end..

As Rory wondered through the streets of wondered, she realised this were definately not the reactions she expected. It was not like she expected her mother to be thrilled about it but at least a bit more comforting and consulting. Trying to find a way so things would turn out better then they were now. And Logan's reaction seemed disappointing. She at least expected him to say something. A 'Wow' would even be a good reaction when comparing it to his heartbreaking silence.

Then of course there were the grandparents, what were they going to say. They always told everybody what a wonderful woman she had become and how well she was doing in Yale. How was she supposed to tell them that their 'perfect' grandchild was being pregnant, following her mother's footsteps. How her grandfather would react was something she didn't really know, he could be angry or he would go to his office and start to make arrangements. That would be the thing to do when it came to Richard Gilmore. But then there was Emily Gilmore, her grandmother, if necessary she could scare the devil away. She was certain a lot of screaming was going to be involved.

Then realisation hit upon her when she noticed that it was already past midnight. She had an early class the next day but she really didn't feel like going back to Yale again, but where was she going to stay? She could go to Lane's but then she had to tell her the entire story too and of course there were Brian and Zach who of course wanted to know the story too and most likely wouldn't go to bed before they knew it. No, she definately didn't feel like going through that.

But then her phone began to ring and she checked the ID caller and noticed it was Logan who was calling her. Should she answer the call or not? She was clueless, but without thinking she declined the call and decided it was best to call Paris. She definately didn't want to meet Paris when she had no clue on her whereabouts. She had been there before and it wasn't pleasant. Paris didn't pick up her phone so Rory left a message on her voicemail, saying she was staying in Stars Hollow for tonight or perhaps the weekend but she would get back on that later.

Without noticing it herself, Rory ended up at the Gazebo, thinking about the events that took place in these last two days. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Luke had taken a seat next to her.

"Hey Ror," Luke spoke up. "Everything okay?"

Rory's thoughts were broken off by Luke and she looked aside of her to see Luke with a concerned look on his face. No matter what the status was between her mother and him, he still remained as a father figure to her. He was more of a father to her then her own father Christopher had ever been.

"Fine," Rory answered as she lowered her head and looked down to the ground.

"You sure? Shouldn't you be at home then around this time of the day or at Yale?" Luke questioned her.

"Mom and I got in a fight," Rory replied as she could feel the tears well up inside of her again. "It was really bad."

"Come on," Luke said as he gave her a small push on her back and lead her to his diner. He was sure a plain cup of coffee would help.

"Thanks Luke," Rory thanked him.

"For what? I didn't do anything," Luke replied confused as Rory took a seat at the counter and he started to make some coffee.

"For being here, no matter what the circumstances are, you're there for me," Rory explained. "Thanks. Also no coffee for me."

"No coffee?" Luke wondered as he stopped preparing the coffee. "Okay, something is seriously wrong now. Come on Rory, you can tell me."

"Promise you won't react like mom did?" Rory asked him silently, knowing it would be hard for him to promise something like that when he didn't know what this was all about. "Don't be mad and scold at me for being an idiot for letting this happen."

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll do my best," Luke smiled.

"Okay," Rory said as she took a deep breath before looking at Luke again and saw how eager he was to help her out. She could see it in his eyes that it killed him to see her like this. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow," was all what Luke could say.

"That was the long awaited reaction I wanted to hear today," Rory mumbled under her breath but clear enough for Luke to hear.

"So whoever you told weren't happy with it?" Luke asked her.

"They were mad or were just speechless and didn't say anything," Rory answered. "I don't know what to do Luke. Mom is mad at me for letting something like this happen and Logan.."

"Logan?" Luke wondered.

"He's the guy you caught me with at my grandparents' wedding," Rory explained as Luke nodded in return. "Logan just didn't say anything and just stared off in front of him."

"I'm sorry for saying this but can you blame him?" Luke asked her. "You aren't in a committed relationship right?"

"Right."

"He didn't expect this to happen and I guess it just freaked him out," Luke said. "I'm sure it would most likely freak me out if somebody told me I was going to be a dad. And I'm a lot older then Logan is."

"Maybe I shouldn't have left him," Rory said.

"You left him?" Luke said a bit shocked by Rory's action.

"Yeah I ran away when he didn't say a thing, I guess I just freaked out by his reaction," Rory explained and it seemed that Luke understood everything. She was happy he was there, he was being calm and was not taking any sides, unlike her mother who just attacked her.

"Understandable, so what was this whole fight you had with your mother? Is it that bad?" Luke asked sincerely.

"It was bad. She attacked me for ruining my future and she even stood up for Logan when I know she hates him," Rory told him.

"Your mother only wants the best for you, you know," Luke said calmly as Rory nodded in return. "You know what I think?"

"Shoot," Rory said as she grabbed a tissue to sweep away all the tears that had come streaming down her face.

"I have to tell you that I don't think you handled well but that your reaction is understandable from the things you told me about this," Luke began. "So I suggest that you sleep here for the night and you'll talk to both your mom and this Logan guy tomorrow. You will all have calmed down by then and will be more reasonable."

"Sounds good," Rory said as she rose from her chair and walked over to Luke and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks Luke."

"No problem kiddo," Luke smiled as he lead Rory up the stairs and showed her where she could sleep. He gave her the bed as he slept on his spare matras that he still had in storage. Both of them decided to call it a night and leave today's worries for tomorrow.

Logan in the meanwhile was still shocked, he had just noticed that Rory was no longer in the room and saw that he had been staring in front of him for like two hours. Those entire two hours he had been thinking about the future. Him being a dad. He then realised he didn't really know how a father should be like. His dad was never around and always away to travel around the world. As much as he always wanted to travel around the world and see places, he didn't want to become his father. He didn't want to become a father who would only see his children every few weeks and if you were lucky on birthdays and at social events. He didn't want to become Mithcum Huntzberger.

And then there was Rory, an amazing person he had started to grown to in these last few months. For some reason, he always seemed to be attracted to her and they met up in several places. They had a lot of fun together but he never expected her to be the mother of his unborn child. Not that he had ever given it a thought on who would be the perfect mother for his children because it always seemed a topic that was so far away in the future and all of a sudden it was really close. But he had to say it, if somebody had to be the mother of his children, he was glad it was Rory. From all the women he had met over the years, she was the one who didn't give in so easily. They had constant debates and bickered all the time and yet she was still there. He was sure if it was any other girl, she would have said 'bye bye' and moved on to the next rich socialite. But Rory didn't, maybe they had found each other..

But now she was gone, without saying goodbye or talking about what to do now. Not that he could blame her for leaving. He had sat there for two hours, just thinking about everything that would change from now on. The fact that he said nothing, not a word, must have freaked Rory out. He could tell that before she told him the news she was nervous and didn't know what to expect from him, and the way he reacted didn't help at all. What could possibly go through her head right now? He was sure she was mad at him or disappointed. He just knew what he had to do, he had to find her!

He decided to call her, to ask her where she was right now but she didn't pick up and her voicemail could be heard on the other line but he didn't feel like replying. He decided to go over to her dorm but nobody opened the door there and there was no light on either, so he decided that most likely nobody was there. He checked the parking lot to see if her car was around, but it was nowhere to be seen.

There was only one thing he could do now, go visit her hometown, Stars Hollow. As far as he knew her, when things were bad, Stars Hollow was the place to be for her. He looked in the phonebook for Lorelai Gilmore's adress and immediately found it. He tore out the page from the book and headed for his car, on his way to Stars Hollow.

After a thirty minute drive to Stars Hollow he drove past Luke's diner and the Gazebo, straight to Lorelai's house. When he stopped in front of the house, he checked his clock and noticed it was already 1:30 in the night. He knew it was late and since the house was completely dark that they weren't happy with his visit but he needed to speak to Rory.

He rang the doorbell and after five minutes of waiting and hearing muttering coming out of the house, the front door was opened to reveal Lorelai in a pyjama and a robe.

"Logan?" Lorelai asked him and he nodded in reply.

"Can I come in?" Logan asked her politely and Lorelai moved aside to let the father of her unborn granchild in her house. She closed the door and followed him into the living room, where she noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"You can sit down you know," Lorelai told him as took a seat on the sofa as Lorelai sat down across him in a comfortable chair. "So what are you doing here, in the middle of the night, depriving the beautiful woman in front of you of her beauty sleep?"

"I'm here to talk to Rory," Logan explained. "I'm sure you know about what happened and she was just gone. I really need to talk to her about this."

"She's not here," Lorelai told him silently, but loud enough for Logan to hear.

"Her car is outside," Logan pointed out.

"She stormed out of the house like almost two hours ago," Lorelai explained.

"You didn't go after her?"

"She needed some space and time to cool down and so did I," Lorelai told him. "It's not like this is a situation which excites me."

"I'm having quite some trouble progressing this myself," Logan told her sincerely and he could see that the hard and cold look in Lorelai's eyes began to soften.

"So do you plan on staying with Rory through this all?" Lorelai cut to the chase.

"Yes I do, I don't want to miss a minute of this all," he replied sincerely. "I know my reaction wasn't the best reaction I could have given her but I was just shocked. And then when I noticed she was gone, I know I needed to find her."

"That's good," Lorelai said. "You've scored yourself some points with me for saying that. I have to say I am not happy with your agreement of stringless fun but as Rory told me, it was her suggestion so I have to respect it."

"You have to know miss Gilmore," Logan started but was cut off by Lorelai.

"Call me Lorelai."

"Okay Lorelai," Logan said as he continued his speech. "I care deeply for Rory and I guess it just freaks me out that I am caring so much about a girl. I don't want to hurt Rory because I'm not sure if I can be the boyfriend she wants me to be and this all complicates things even more."

Logan finished his speech but Lorelai remained silent, she had to be honest. She didn't expect the guy to open his heart in front of her and he seemed to be sincere. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. After all, he had every intention of staying with Rory and his unborn child, that was definately an improvement from what she had twenty years ago.

"Maybe we should go find Rory," Logan spoke up again.

"I don't think Rory wants to see me right now, she was quite angry, you go find her!" Lorelai said as she rose from her chair as Logan rose from the sofa.

"Any idea on where she could be?" Logan asked her as he had no clue where to look for her.

"No clue, ever since Kirk got kicked out of the house by his mom, everybody in town is open for business!" Lorelai told him as they moved to the door.

"Kirk? Business?" Logan said slightly confused as it seemed that those things should have explained enough.

"Long story," Lorelai told him. "I can't wait for when Rory will show you around town and everybody wants to meet you! I hope she'll take pictures!"

"Who says Rory will take me around town?" Logan wondered. "What if she stays mad at me?"

"She will give you the grand tour, don't worry," Lorelai said as she opened the door for Logan and he stepped out. "She likes you Logan, a lot. She isn't going to give up on you so easily or will she be able to hold a grudge against you for that long. Trust me!"

"I hope so," Logan said.

"Good. Now bring my kid back home!" Lorelai told him as she pushed him from the front porch. "Go!"

"Aye aye, milady!" Logan joked as he walked away from the house into the streets of Stars Hollow.

'That wasn't so bad after all,' both of them thought as Lorelai closed the door and Logan walked off. 'Not that bad at all'

As Logan walked through the streets of Stars Hollow he realised he had no idea where to look for her. She could be anywhere, she could be in any house he walked past. He had no idea where to begin. He then noticed a building across the street named "Luke's" and he remembered how Rory always rambled on how great Luke's coffee was and that nobody could beat his coffee skills. As he checked his clock he noticed it was already 3 am and from what he heard from Rory, this Luke wasn't as friendly as Winnie the Pooh, so waking him up in the middle of the night was most likely not a good idea. He decided to just wait on Luke's porch as he hoped that maybe Luke had any idea on where Rory could be staying.

Around six, Luke woke up by the sound of his alarm clock. He got up and turned the alarm off when he noticed Rory was lying in his bed wide awake.

"So did you get any sleep?" Luke asked her.

"None," Rory replied simply because she was just too tired to say much more.

"I'm sorry," Luke apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. This is just all my fault, I really messed up," Rory told him. "I feel like I am in the middle of Pearl Harbor."

"You didn't mess up," Luke consulted her as he noticed the confused look on Rory's face. "If you really messed up there wasn't a way you could fix this and you can. Talk to your mom and Logan about it, there's nothing you can about the pregnancy thing, what's done is done but there are things which you can fix."

"Thanks Luke," Rory said with a smile. "For everything you've done for me. Letting me stay here and just letting me talk about this all without getting angry or judging me. Just thanks."

"No problem, if you want to take a shower, the bathroom is over there," Luke told her. "I'm going to make a start with opening the diner. If you come down, I'll have some breakfast for you."

And with that Luke disappeared out of the room, taking the stairs down to the diner as Rory remained lying in bed. Taking a deep breath, Rory got out of bed and into the bathroom, ready to vomit again. She really hated the morning sickness. When she finished vomiting, she decided that a shower would at least make her feel some better and so she did.

Luke in the meanwhile, was confused when he walked down the stairs and noticed a person sitting in front of the diner. A guy that seemed very familair to him and then he remembered who it was, the guy from the wedding, Logan.

He opened the door and the doorbell began to ring, waking Logan up. Logan immediately jumped to his feet and turned to the man who was standing behind him.

"Hi, I'm Logan Huntzberger and.." Logan politely introduced himself.

"I know who you are," Luke cut him off. "We've met before." and Logan nodded in return, not knowing what to say in responce.

"I guess you want to see Rory right?" Luke asked him.

"Yeah I'd like that. Do you know where I can find her?" Logan spoke up again.

"She's upstairs but before I'll go get her, I do want to know if you have no intention of hurting her," Luke started. "Rory means a lot to me and I don't want to see her get hurt, again."

"I have no intention of hurting her," Logan said sincerely. "I just need to talk to her."

"I'll go get her," Luke said. "Come inside and sit down!"

With that Luke disappeared back upstairs where he told Rory that there was somebody there to see her. Quickly she got out of the shower and put on her clothes and walked downstairs to see that Logan was sitting in Luke's diner. He was in Stars Hollow, he came looking for her.

"Logan, hi!" Rory greeted him.

"Hey Rory," Logan said as Rory shivered when he said her name. He never said her name out loud, it was always Ace.

"I'll leave you two alone," Luke said but Rory stopped him.

"No that's okay, we'll go outside, you need to open your diner soon and I don't want to get in your way," Rory told him as she turned to Logan. "Could I have one minute with Luke? I'll be right outside."

"Sure," Logan said a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation as he walked out of the diner, leaving Luke and Rory behind.

"Thanks Luke for everything, once again," Rory said as she gave him another hug.

"You're welcome," Luke said with a smile. "I can see that he cares about you Rory. Everything is going to be fine." as Rory moved to the door and when she reached it she turned around for the final time with a smile planted on her face.

"Mom really does love you Luke, she never stopped loving you," Rory told him as she left the diner as Luke thought about Rory's final words. Did he still have a chance?

Rory walked out of the diner to see Logan leaning against a lantarn, waiting for her.

"Want to take a walk?" Rory asked him and he nodded in return.

"So how are you?" Logan asked her, trying to make a small conversation.

"Been better, a bit nauseos," Rory told him. "You?"

"Good," Logan told her which surprised her. "Been thinking a lot since last night."

"Yeah I could see that," Rory said. "I'm sorry for walking off like that. That was completely unnecessary, I should have stayed so we could have discussed this whole pregancy thing."

"I should have said something, my fault," Logan told her with a smile. "I'm sorry too."

"So you're ready for this?" Rory asked him. "Being a dad."

"Not yet but I will be," Logan told her as they walked past Miss Patty's danceschool where Rory could see that miss Patty was very interesting in Logan and the conversation they were having. But it frightened her to see that Babette walked up to her from behind them and they started to talk and point fingers at them.

"We have to go, right now," Rory warned him as she dragged him off to the lake, where they could sit on the bridge.

"Why is that?" Logan asked confused.

"Everybody knows about this within a few minutes and I don't want to talk about it with any of them," Rory explained.

"How come everybody knows?"

"Well Babette walked up to miss Patty from behind us so she most likely have heard our conversation and since both she and miss Patty are the town gossips, everybody in Stars Hollow will know about this within ten minutes." Rory explained.

"Wow," Logan said. "So that's how the small town's life is."

"Yup," Rory comfirmed.

"So are you ready?" Logan asked the same question as she did before.

"I'm getting used to it that something is growing inside of me," Rory said with a slight smile at the thought of that.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone Rory," Logan told her as he was sure she was wondering if he would stick by her side or not during this all.

"I'm glad," Rory said with a smile as she looked into his hazelnut eyes.

"So how will things go between us from now on?" Logan asked her carefully, knowing it was a hard subjcect to bring up at this moment. But he was eager to know how things would go with them from now on. Would they start a committed relationship or not?

"You mean are we stopping our no strings agreement and be in a committed relationship?" Rory asked him and he nodded in return. "I don't think we should be in a committed relationship, not right now. It would make me feel like you felt like you had to do this because I'm pregnant. And maybe ruin everything we have, I don't want that. I appreciate our friendship and I don't want to ruin things between us. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Logan told her as he couldn't help but feel a bit down by this all. He liked her a lot and since a few days he admitted to himself that he was falling for this girl and now she was turning him down. It did seem to make sense because after all they did have to raise a kid together now but somewhere deep inside, he couldn't help but feel a bit broken by it.

"Thanks for understanding," Rory said as she gave him a hug which he happily returned. "and for being here right now and for being there in the future."

"No problem Ace," Logan told her. "Anything for you."

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews I received for the first chap. Glad you all like the plot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing Luke like this and not to worry about Logan as I heard a few worries from people who were afraid Logan would become the bad guy who left Rory and all. I would never do that to Logan! I luv Logan on Gilmore girls! XD Now please read and review! Thanks!**Next chapter: Welcome to the Hollow!**

_Logan stays in Stars Hollow for a few days as Rory and Lorelai talk..._


	3. Welcome to the Hollow!

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Hollow!**

After talking things through, Logan and Rory are walking through Stars Hollow as Rory explains him a bit about the small town's life. Giving a small description about Kirk's antics and Taylor's constant scream for attention as she notices how miss Patty and Babette are close, whispering to each other.

"You'd think I'd be old news by now," Rory commented as she gave Babette and Patty a sneaky glare. "I mean, they know it for like thirty minutes now. Most of the times, Kirk has done something stupid by now and they forget about it."

"I think this news is kind of hard to top, Ace," Logan told her in response.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked oblivious. "If Kirk would be on the Gazebo naked, dancing and singing then trust me, they would forget it."

"So the fact that this Kirk guy would sing and dance naked would top the fact that you are expecting a child from a multi-millionair heir who you are casually dating as they most likely remember you for being that perfect innocent girl that went to Yale with her excellent grades," Logan tried to make a point that Rory was just making no sense.

"You clearly don't know Kirk," Rory told him with a smile as she knew he made a point but she was clearly not going to tell him that. "When I say, he's dancing and singing naked then imagine him singing Christmas carols while moonwalking on top of the Gazebo in the spring."

"That does explain it all a bit more," Logan said. "But you can't tell me you expected them to forget this news so quickly."

"No," Rory gave in as she noticed how his gleaming hazel eyes were looking at her. She could just dream away in those eyes. "But the thought was nice for a moment. So what are we going to do now?"

"I did promise your mom that I would take you home," Logan pointed out.

"You talked to my mom?" Rory said shocked. "Sorry to say this, but she's not your biggest fan, especially not after what I told her yesterday. What did she say? Was it bad?"

"Easy with the questions, Ace," Logan smirked at Rory's reaction. "It wasn't that bad. We talked a bit about what I thought of this all and she was being nice to me."

"Really?" Rory wondered as it was hard for her to imagine her mother acting all cool in front of the guy that knocked up her daughter.

"Yup," Logan confirmed. "What can I say? Not many ladies can resist my charm."

"But there are a few," Rory pointed out with a big smile.

"And you're not one of them," Logan shot back at her with a spark in his eyes, knowing he got her.

"Never said I was," Rory said smirking and she finally had the last word, as they arrived at the Gilmore house, where Rory froze in front of the porch.

"You okay Ace?" Logan asked her with concern. "Are you feeling dizzy or anything? Do you need a seat?"

"No I am fine," Rory smiled at Logan's concerned actions. "Just wondering what I am going to say to my mom." as Logan remained silent. He didn't know how to react to this because he didn't know what kind of words had been said the previous night. But he was certain they weren't pleasant otherwise Rory wouldn't have left the house in the middle of the night.

"Are you coming?" Rory asked him as his thoughts were interrupted.

"You want me to come with you?" Logan asked her.

"Sure, you wanted to get through this together well why not starting now?" Rory told him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her inside her house.

She couldn't help but feel all warm inside when she held his hand. His soft and warm touch made her happy and it felt natural. Like those hands were meant to be together. But she couldn't be thinking about this now, her and Logan being a couple. A few minutes ago she just told him that they couldn't be a couple, because it would feel like they were obligated to do so because of their unborn child.

Logan felt his entire body stir the minute Rory touched his hand. He couldn't help it but somehow every time Rory touched him he stirred. It was amazing that a girl could have such an effect on him. He never thought that would be possible but Rory Gilmore managed to do so. It was a shame that Rory wasn't willing or ready to be in a commmitted relationship with him so they decided to continue their casual dating thing a bit more. Both of them were still allowed to date other people but Logan knew that he wouldn't do that anymore. He wasn't interested in other girls anymore, not since Rory Gilmore came into his life and he just didn't want it anymore. He wanted Rory, his Ace.

They stepped into the Gilmore residence where Rory again froze in the hallway. He could see that she took a deep breath before taking a few more steps in the house.

"Rory is that you?" Lorelai's voice called out through the house.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room now," Rory yelled back as she took a seat on the sofa and motioned Logan to come sit next to her.

Lorelai descended down the stairs and noticed the two youngsters sitting on the sofa and couldn't help but think what a lovely couple they would make.She knew that both of them liked each other and even though she hated Logan's guts for the whole casual dating thing, she had begun to like him some more. The fact that he came to Stars Hollow in the middle of the night to talk to Rory while the chance was big he had to face her angry mom, was a sign to her that he cared deeply for Rory and their unborn child. He wasn't the Christopher she feared he would be when Rory told her she was pregnant. No, he sticked by her side and from the look in his eyes, it didn't seem like he was planning on going anywhere.

When standing in the middle of the living room, she stopped and looked at Rory who looked back at her.

"So," Lorelai said while releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So," Rory also said.

"I'm sorry," both of them then said at the same time and Logan couldn't help but smile at this mutual reaction.

"You go first," Rory told her mom.

"I'm sorry hun," Lorelai started. "You were right. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Even though I still stand by my point with the fact that you shouldn't have run. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and should have been more comforting and supportive. I'm just sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Rory told her mother. "You were right about the running situation and I guess I was just too confused about this all that I didn't have my head clear enough to be reasonable and more understanding for your situation. I'm really sorry too mom!"

Rory and Lorelai immediately walked over to each other and embraced each other. They defintately needed that and they were both happy that they put everything aside and hoped to make the best of the situation as possible. After a few minutes long embrace, they let go of each other and they turned back to Logan.

"So how did things go between the two of you?" Lorelai asked with interest.

"Fine," Rory answered. "Logan has decided to stick by my side through it all."

"That's good," Lorelai replied with a smile towards Logan, she was glad he was not going anywhere. Then realisation hit upon her and realised that they weren't a couple, at least Rory didn't say that and she was sure Rory would tell if that was indeed true. She couldn't help but wonder if the topic had been brought up.

"And you're possibly wondering if me and Logan are a couple right?" Rory asked her mom as she noticed her mother's frowning face.

"Yeah," Lorelai gave in.

"We talked about it but I didn't think it was a good idea to start with that right now because it would feel more like an obligation," Rory explained. "We just continue our casual dating agreement."

"Owh," Lorelai replied, becoming a bit sad when she heard that they continued their no strings agreement. Especially since she knew Rory would want more and so did Logan. "You're okay with this Logan?"

"Yeah, it seems like the best option for now," Logan lied but tried to sound as honest as possible.

But Lorelai noticed how he tried to look away from her when he said it, he didn't mean it, she was sure of it now. He didn't want this, he wanted to be with Rory, now she only had to convince Rory to commit to Logan. And that wouldn't be easy, because the Gilmore's weren't easy to convince.

"I'm tired," Rory then announced as she let out a big yawn as she stretched out her arms in the air.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Lorelai asked her daughter. "And where did you stay last night?"

"I was at Luke's," Rory replied simply. "Where I hardly got any sleep."

"Luke's?" Lorelai's head shot up when Luke's name was said.

"Yeah, I ended up at Luke's last night and I told him everything and he was great and supportive, saying everything would turn out fine," Rory said with a smile, remembering how sweet and protective Luke acted the night before and this morning. "But I couldn't sleep there. So I'm really tired."

Lorelai smiled at how Luke looked after her daughter. She knew he cared deeply for Rory and this proved how much that even if they were still apart from each other, he just put his own problems aside just to look after Rory. He was a great man, if only she had given him more time...

"You should get some sleep hun," Lorelai told her daughter as she turned to Logan who was already half asleep sitting on the sofa. "You could use some sleep too Logan."

"Yeah maybe I should be heading back," Logan said as he made amends to rise from the sofa.

"You're too tired to drive. Just take a nap on the sofa," Rory told him. "That's okay, right mom?"

"Sure," Lorelai confirmed. "Why don't you make a weekend out of it? You can show Logan Stars Hollow! But don't forget to take pictures."

"I'd like that," Logan piped in. "Besides Ace, you're the mother of my unborn child. I should get to know you better. So what do you say?"

"Fine by me," Rory said with a smile, happy with the thought of having Logan around her all weekend. And it was also sweet that he wanted to know her better and all. He clearly wanted to be in it for the full 100 percent. "As long as you don't mind to sleep on the sofa all weekend."

"No problem," Logan told her with a smile.

"But I do have diner tonigt at my grandparents' house," Rory was reminded of her usual Friday night diners.

"Ditch it for once," Lorelai suggested. "We can make a movie night out of it. What better way can Logan learn more about you when he sees you during movie night!"

"I can't ditch it!" Rory exclaimed. "Grandma doesn't like being ditched."

"Tell her you're sick and that you're really nauseos and vomit a lot," Lorelai suggested with a big smile planted on her face. "Technically you aren't lying because that's what most pregnant women do the first few months."

"Technically not no," Rory thought it through. "Okay, I'll call grandma in a minute. That does mean I have to tell them soon right that I am pregnant. They aren't going to be happy."

"Nor will my parents be happy," Logan told her.

"Oh my, we have to tell your parents too," Rory said slightly panicked. "We just have to hope that they don't hear the news before we tell them."

"How could they hear the news? Just keep it a secret until you begin to show and then you tell them," Lorelai said slightly confused. "Seems like a good plan to me."

"Everything you come up with seems like a good plan to you," Rory pointed out.

"What can I say, I"m a wise woman," Lorelai shot back at her daughter.

"But you might be right, I can wait with telling them until I begin to show a bit and after we went to the doctor's," Rory reasoned. "What do you say Huntzberger?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'd be happy to put it off some longer, because I just got a huge lecture two days ago from my dad about spending more time at the paper and stuff like that," Logan explained. "I don't feel like being lectured so soon again."

"Then it's a plan, we just have to hope that somehow the news doesn't break to them because of miss Patty," Rory told him.

"Miss Patty?" Lorelai wondered as she was clearly missing a small part of the story.

"Yeah, Babette overheard me and Logan talking about it as she walked behind us and then we saw her walking up to miss Patty and I'm pretty sure that by now, everybody in town knows about it," Rory explained to her mother.

"This is great!" Lorelai exclaimed happily as both Logan and Rory were confused by Lorelai's reaction.

"This is aweful!" Rory corrected her mom.

"No, there's a town meeting tonight! We will have so much fun!" Lorelai said happily. "For once I won't be the topic anymore."

"Great," Rory said sarcastically. "I can't wait for Taylor to talk about how great or bad this is and how he wants to know more about Logan."

"So that means I have to join you to this meeting?" Logan asked her and Rory nodded in return. "Great!"

"You'll regret saying that the minute you walk into that town meeting," Rory smirked at him. "Now I'll go and call grandma and get some sleep! It's going to be a long evening."

With that Rory walked off, leaving Logan behind on the sofa, who quickly drifted off to sleep as Lorelai said her goodbyes and was off to the Dragonfly Inn because Michel was already calling about some sort of emergency at the Inn. Rory decided to call her grandmother to cancel tonight's diner and Emily Gilmore bought the lie about her being sick and hoped Rory would be better soon. Then it was time to sleep, Rory hopped into bed and like Logan drifted off to sleep very quickly too. After all, in these last few hours things had gotten a lot better. She and Logan had decided to keep the baby and raise it together, but not with them being a couple and she and her mom patched things up again. Things were a lot better as they were a few hours ago and now she could finally get some good sleep.

As Lorelai walked out of the Dragonfly Inn, she took her jeep and drove back to her house. Things were solved with Michel and his problem and she just wanted to be back home. She hardly got any sleep last night and it was her day off today so she really wanted to have a good day of rest.

When driving back to her house, she drove past Luke's diner and stopped. Should she go inside or not? After all he did help Rory with her situation last night, it would be the most decent thing to do and thank him for being there for Rory. She decided that was indeed the thing she would do and she stepped out of her jeep and into the diner. As she opened the door of the diner, she heard the all too familair bell door ring and all the customers in the diner looked at her since it had been a while since Lorelai Gilmore last stepped into Luke's Diner. She then noticed Luke was also behind the counter with a surprised look on his face, which slightly amused her.

"Could we talk?" she asked him as she motioned to the stairs that lead to Luke's apartment that was above the diner.

"Sure," Luke told her. "Ceasar can you look after the diner for a while. I'm upstairs!"

"Sure thing boss," Ceasar replied as both Lorelai and Luke went up the stairs to Luke's appartment.

Uncomfortably, Lorelai stepped into the apartment and remembered how the last time she had been here, she stole his answering machine tape because she left a message on it which she regretted immediately. She could still remember how aweful she felt when Luke broke down her door after he heard her message. Then Luke interrupted her thoughts...

"So what do you want to talk about?" Luke asked her.

"About Rory," Lorelai told him as she turned around to face him. "Thank you for looking after her last night. That means a lot to me."

"That's okay," Luke assured her. "No big deal."

"It is a big deal. After all the things that happened between us, you were still there for her. It means a lot to her and to me too. I just wanted to thank you," Lorelai explained. "That's why I was here."

Lorelai took one last deep breath as she looked Luke in the eyes and moved towards the door. The minute she touched the doorknob, Luke stopped her.

"Lorelai," he spoke up and Lorelai turned around to face him. He moved towards her as he put his hands on her hips. "I missed you." and with that he leaned in on Lorelai and brushed her lips with his own.

"I missed you too," Lorelai told him in all honesty. "I'm sorry Luke for not telling you earlier about that night I stayed with Christopher and I should have given you more time and.."

But Lorelai was cut off by Luke again who loved to hear her ramble again. He brushed his lips against hers again and the kiss became more and more intense by the second. Then Lorelai broke it off.

"So we're good?" Lorelai asked him and he nodded in return and kissed her again.

In the meanwhile, hours passed and it was five in the afternoon and Rory woke up. A bit bedazzled about if this was all a dream or reality but the sight of Logan smirking at her in the doorway of her bedroom made her realise it was all reality. She was expecting Logan Huntzberger's child.

"What are you staring at Huntzberger?" Rory snapped at him as she threw her legs to the side of the bed and looked at him.

"Nothing," Logan smirked as he turned around into the kitchen.

Not pleased with the answer she got from him, she put on her robe and followed him into the kitchen where she noticed that the table was set. Two cups of Luke's coffee were on the table along with what seemed to be Luke's Omelet special.

"What do you mean no..." Rory said as she followed him but the sight of her 'breakfast' made her stop talking. "You got me coffee!"

"Decaf," Logan corrected her. "And an omelet."

"Thank you," she thanked him as she took a seat at the table. "What about you? Didn't you get anything for yourself?"

"I already ate a bit. I waited for you to wake up but eventually that took me too long so I ate," Logan explained to her as Rory ate some of her omelet and sipped some of her decaf coffee. A silence fell as Rory continued to eat.

"Lorelai if it's a girl," Rory spoke up.

"What?" Logan said confused by Rory's sudden remark.

"If the baby is a girl, I want to name her Lorelai, she will get a different name since two Lorelai's would be confusing but I do want the name Lorelai to be in her full name. It's a tradition," Rory rambled on.

"Tradition?" Logan said still confused. "Your name is Rory not Lorelai, is it?"

"My name is Lorelai but my mom nicknamed me Rory, my official name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," Rory explained. "And my mom is named Lorelai too as is my greatgrandmother. So it's kind of a tradition. You don't mind do you?"

"No, it's a nice tradition," Logan said with a smile. "And we can think of another name to add to Lorelai right?"

"Exactly," Rory confirmed as she took another bite of her omelet.

"What if it's a boy?" Logan spoke up.

"No idea, but we've got plenty of time to think about that," Rory told him with a smile. "So did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, the sofa isn't so bad after all," Logan smirked at her. "I also got time to think things through a bit. I think we'll do just fine with this baby."

"I hope so," Rory said still a bit unsure about if they were going to make it. After all they were only two college students. She took the last bite of her omelet and one last sip of her coffee when she rose from her chair. "I'm going to hit the shower. We do have a town meeting tonight that we have to attend. You can watch some TV if you want."

"Yes we do," Logan confirmed as he followed Rory into the living room where he flipped on the TV as Rory headed up the stairs to take a shower. After about 45 minutes, Rory walked down the stairs while her hair is done and curled and ready for the town meeting.

"You can hit the shower you know, if you want that," Rory told him as a smirk was forming on his face.

"Care to join me?" he smirked.

"In your dreams," Rory smiled back at him. "Besides you don't think I can clean myself up properly?"

"Never said you couldn't," Logan smirked back at her. "Just wanted to give you a hand."

"Dirty," Lorelai spoke up as she entered the living room as a blush crept on Rory's face and Logan just smiled.

"Mom!" Rory said shocked by her mother's sudden appereance. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Too busy listening to limo boy's dirty talk?" Lorelai teased her daughter. "Or were you busy doing the foreplay?"

"Mom!" Rory warned her mother.

"I think I'll go take that shower," Logan announced as he really didn't want to stay a minute longer in this awkward situation and he walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"You do that! Go wash that dirtiness off of you!" Lorelai yelled after him with a big smile on her face as she turned back to Rory. "I begin to like him more and more!"

"Glad you feel that way," Rory said as she moved to the kitchen to get herself some water and Lorelai quickly followed her into the kitchen.

"Big news kid!" Lorelai told her daughter who grabbed herself a bottle of water and one for her mother too. "Luke and I are back together!"

"That's great!" Rory said excited as she gave her mom a brief hug. "How did that happen? I thought you weren't talking?"

"Well I thought it was nice of me to thank him for putting up with you. I know how hard it is so I thought it was the most appropiate thing to say thank you," Lorelai said with a wicked smile on her face as Rory rolled her eyes in return. "So.. when I wanted to go after I thanked him, Luke stopped me and we talked things through and now we're back together!"

"That's great mom! I'm so happy for you!" Rory said happily.

"Plus, I can drink tons of good coffee again!" Lorelai smiled.

"And decaf for me!" Rory added.

"Really hun, decaf?" Lorelai said with a disbelieving look. "What did Yale do to you?"

"Caffeine is bad for the baby mom," Rory explained to her. "At least I can have decaf. It's not the same but there's no other way. I wonder how Luke's decaf tastes."

"There's no way Luke is going to give you decaf," Lorelai warned her daughter. "He'll start serving you tea and all kinds of salades. You will not taste any kind of liquor that is linked with coffee when Luke's around. I can guarantee you that."

"Mean!" Rory pouted as Logan walked into the kitchen, all showered and ready.

"You're quick!" Lorelai commented when he stepped into the kitchen.

"Could't keep the ladies waiting, could I?" Logan smirked as both Lorelai and Rory laughed.

"Now to Luke's it is. I'm starving!" Lorelai yelled as she grabbed her coat and headed out of the house, being followed by Logan and Rory who also grabbed their own coats and followed Lorelai to the diner.

They ordered their meals as Rory desperately tried to order a decaf but Luke wouldn't let her so she got some orange juice, because she was definately not in the mood for tea. Around five minutes to eight, they noticed how late it was and once again they were sure that they would be late for the town meeting.

Two minutes past eight, they entered miss Patty's dance studio where the town meeting was being held. As usual, Taylor wanted to talk and give his opinion like always so he was ready to comment when the three of them entered the studio.

"Good evening, as usual the Gilmore girls are late and this time they brought a guest," Taylor commented. "I assume this is Logan Huntzberger, son of Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger who live in Hartford and attended Yale like Logan does at this moment?"

Logan was taken away about how this guy could have possibly known this much about him when he never took a step in Stars Hollow before.

"I told you, you would regret it the minute you stepped inside," Rory told him with a smirk on his face as he just smiled in return.

"What did you say miss Gilmore?" Taylor spoke up. "This is a town meeting so if you say something then at least say it loud enough so everybody can hear what you say."

"I was just telling Logan that he would love Stars Hollow even more the minute he would enter this room," Rory lied with a fake smile planted on her face. Taylor seemed to buy it so he continued to talk to the rest of the room.

"Now that we all know that Lorelai and Luke are reunited, Kirk will collect all the ribbons tomorrow," Taylor announced.

"They already know about your reconcillation with Luke?" Rory asked her mom.

"News travels fast hun," Lorelai told her daughter. "You should know it. And remind me to let Kirk count all the ribbons tomorrow. I want to know if I won!"

"I feel like I am Julia Roberts in 'Nothing Hill'," Rory commented.

"But Logan's nothing like Hugh Grant," Lorelai responded. "Or he has been caught with a hooker in the past, then you're getting darn close Hugh."

"I think I'm more like Brad Pitt," Logan commented as he tried to be serious but he couldn't help but crack a smile while saying that.

"Open a window because somebody's ego is definately becoming too big," Lorelai joked along.

"Please be quiet Lorelai," Taylor warned them once again. "This is a town faculty not one of your Lorelai moments."

"Lorelai moments?" Lorelai mouthed to Rory who shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Now we all have heard the news today," Taylor continued. "The rumours have been going through town that our Rory Gilmore is expecting."

The entire room begins to gossip about the fact if the Logan kid is the father or not or if she might have cheated on him. With a sympathetic look, Rory looks at Logan and smiles.

"Welcome to Stars Hollow!" Rory told him with a smile and he just laughed in return.

"Quiet please," Taylor yelled through the microphone. "Now Rory is this true?"

Not really wanting to discuss this right now with everybody here but like her mother said earlier today, it was to be expected that it would be the topic of the town meeting tonight. She rose from her chair and faced Taylor.

"I do expect some books to arrive at the bookstore and they still haven't arrived. Bad service, I really think that this should be discussed," Rory joked but also hoped that somehow Taylor would switch the subject as Lorelai couldn't help but laugh loudly at Rory's response. Taylor gave her a warning look and Lorelai tried to stop but continued to grin silently, along with Logan.

"We will save that for the next meeting," Taylor said as he became a bit more angry and his face became more red by the second. "Now is this true? Are you expecting a child?"

"Well I," Rory started but found it hard to find the right words since all the people in the room were looking at her. Some with eyes that pleaded for some new town gossip other with what seemed to look like disgust that she could get pregnant like that at such a young age when she wasn't even married.

"Yes we are," Logan spoke up as he grabbed Rory's hand and squeezed it a bit, hoping it comforted her. Rory turned to him and gave him a thankful smile and he nodded in return.

"So this child is yours too?" Taylor asked him.

"Yes it is," Logan confirmed. "And as of this moment we can't tell you anymore then this, because that's all we know so far."

"Yeah Taylor, so move the subject, I think that this bad service at the bookstore can be discussed now!" Lorelai helped the two youngsters.

Since no further questions could be asked, Taylor moved on to the next subject. An hour later, the town meeting was over and the three of them headed outside.

"I'm going to Luke's, I have a little celebration to take care of," Lorelai said with a wicked smile as both Logan and Rory rolled their eyes. "So how about we agree to have breakfast tomorrow at Luke's?"

"Sounds good," Rory agreed. "And tomorrow night we'll have movie night, right?"

"Sure thing," Lorelai agreed as she walked off in the direction of Luke's diner. "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Bye mom!" Rory called after her mom as both Logan and Rory turned around to face two all too familiair people in front of her.

"Lindsay, Dean hi," Rory said completely surprised by the sight of those two together. It seemed that the two of them had worked things out.

"Hey," Dean greeted as he seemed to be uncomfortable, just like she did. Lindsay said nothing and the look she had in her eyes, didn't exactly seem friendly.

"Dean, Lindsay, this is Logan Huntzberger," Rory introduced Logan to them as Logan friendly stretched out his hand. Both of them gave Logan a quick handshake and the silence fell again. "And Logan, Dean and Lindsay."

"Nice to meet you," Logan greeted them in his most friendly way.

"So congratulations," Dean told both of them. "To the both of you."

"Thanks," Logan and Rory said at the same time and they smiled at each other.

'So Rory, this is the new way of finding your next man?" Lindsay asked her harshly.

Rory was speechless, she never talked with Logan about the whole Dean affaire and she definately didn't want to tell him this right now. She wasn't ready to tell him the full story yet, perhaps in the future. Rory was about to speak but Logan spoke up again, once again to save her tonight.

Logan didn't like the way both Dean and this Lindsay girl looked at Rory. He was sure that Dean and Rory had a history together that had begun way before he met Rory. But that was no reason for this woman to talk to Rory like that, she didn't deserve that.

"Rory didn't find me, we found each other," Logan told her with a smile and Rory couldn't help but smile at his words. They found each other, the same words he used about two weeks ago when he was at Yale during spring break. "Didn't we?"

"I guess we did," Rory told him with a smile as she felt how Logan put his arm around Rory's shoulder and pulled her slightly towards him. Automatically, she put her own arm behind his back and couldn't help but think how the two of them looked together like this. "I think we should go."

"Yeah it's been a long day," Logan added. "Nice meeting the both of you."

"Bye," Rory said as she and Logan walked off, leaving Dean and Lindsay behind.

"Well that was Dean, my ex-boyfriend and his wife or ex-wife Lindsay, I'm not sure," Rory told him. "I'll tell you the full story about what Lindsay exactly meant later okay. I'm not really ready to tell that story just yet. But really thanks for everything tonight!"

"Just tell me when you think you're ready okay?" Logan asked her and she nodded in return. "And really helping you out was no problem. I couldn't just let you stand there all speechless, now could I?"

"You could, but I'm glad you didn't," Rory said with a smile. "You've been great today Logan. Picking up food for me, coming down to Stars Hollow where you knew you had to face my angry mom and sticking up for me. I don't know why deserve this all."

"Well you are carrying our child for nine months so this was the least I could do," Logan smirked.

"Well it's not like I did it all by myself you know," Rory smiled back at him as they reached the Gilmore house. Rory opened the door where she immediately sat down on the sofa, followed by Logan. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, which one do you want to watch?" Logan asked her as he rose from the sofa and moved over to the TV as Rory walked into the kitchen to grab some food and something to drink. "Willy Wonka please!"

Logan found the DVD and waited for Rory to return. When she returned with all the junk food, which amazed Logan and the drinks, she joined Logan on the sofa.

"You wanted to learn more about me, well this is what me and my mom do on movie nights," Rory told him with a big smile on her face. "Get ready for the Oompa Loompa's!"

Logan smiled once more and pressed the play button. He watched how Rory brightened up when the title screen appeared and couldn't help but think about how much he had laughed and smiled today. And he knew what caused it, Rory made him smile and he couldn't be more happier about the fact that she made him happy. He always wondered if he could find a girl that could make him smile and could challenge him. But he now knew it for sure, he found her.

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews I received. Glad everybody likes it so far:) If you reached this point, you've hopefully read the chap so please review! XD This chapter turned out to be way longer then expected but I didn't want to cut it in two parts because I had no idea where to cut it in two pieces so here's a long third chapter! Enjoy!**Next chapter: For your eyes only**

_It's time to see the doctor but not before Rory drops by Logan's dorm where Finn, Colin and Stephanie are!_


	4. For your eyes only

**Chapter 4: For your eyes only**

A few weeks had passed since Logan had spend the weekend in Stars Hollow, but the weekend that Logan stayed in Stars Hollow was a very vivid memory. She never thought Logan would fit so well in Stars Hollow or with her mom, but he did. He had survived the Gilmore Girls' movie night which surprised Lorelai that he was able to eat a lot of sugar without having a sugar coma. He had survived Taylor and miss Patty and unfortunate they forgot their camera when miss Patty did one of her usual antics and pinched him.

The rest of the weekend, Logan and Rory had talked a lot. Sometimes about the baby and how they both wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl but it was mostly about their lives and Rory then realised how different they were but yet alike too in a few ways. Logan had told her a lot about how he grew up with the maids and only talked with his parents once a week. His dad was always away on business and his mom had her functions at the DAR or had to attend one of his dad's business parties. Rory also told him about her childhood, how she grew up without a father and how she grew up with her mother and about her deal she made with her grandparents for Yale and Chilton.

Rory then realised how much she had actually told Logan without even a sense of feeling uncomfortable. Of course there were easy topics that had been discussed like favorite movies or music but also talk about relations or Logan's lack in relationships. But not once had she felt uncomfortable. Except she did not tell him about the whole Dean affair, after all in the end she did want her and Logan to work out but now was not the right time.

Checking her watch, she noticed it was already past twelve and she had told Logan she would meet him at his dorm at 12:30 for their first doctor's appointment. She had to say she was nervous. This made it all even more real. She was going to see their baby.

When knocking on his dorm door around 12:15, the door was opened by Finn, one of Logan's best friends. She then noticed that Colin and Stephanie were also present. This was the first time, since she knew she was pregnant, that she faced Logan's friends. She was afraid they were going to ask questions that she couldn't answer or didn't want to answer or look at her strangely, like she had become pregnant on purpose.

"Hi, is Logan here?" Rory asked Finn with a smile on her face.

"Yes love, he's in his room," Finn spoke up as he stepped aside so Rory could step inside their dorm. Rory stepped inside as Finn closed the door and walked over to the couch and motioned for Rory to sitt down as well. Following his lead, she sat down in one of the comfortable seats in the room and took a deep breath when she noticed how all three of them were looking at her.

"So," Stephanie spoke up. "How are you Rory?"

"Good," Rory said with a smile as silence filled the room.

"Weird," Colin all of a sudden spoke up and everybody looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" Stephanie asked him with a suspicious look.

"Never thought Logan would be the first one that would become a dad," Colin explained himself.

"And this is coming from where?" Finn asked him.

"Just seeing Rory waiting for Logan like that made me realise that she is indeed pregnant," Colin explained himself some more as he smiled at Rory. "I'm sorry for bringing this up."

"No problem," Rory assured him. "I already felt like I was a museum object not so long ago when I was in Stars Hollow with Logan so really, this is not so bad." and she smiled at them, hoping they would believe her story. But she knew it wasn't true, this was ten times worse then Stars Hollow. Of course she cared about the people in Stars Hollow but it was to be expected from them. She didn't know what to expect from them and besides they were Logan's friends. Logan trusted them and their opinion mattered a lot to him, she knew that.

"No sweats love," Finn told her with a smile as he saw how she was lost in deep thoughts. "We don't think low of you or something like that now that you're pregnant. We were caught by surprise but I think you didn't plan it either nor did Logan."

"Wasn't in my agenda, no," Rory joked slightly as she heard a door open behind her and saw how Logan, who was dressed up nicely, appeared behind her with a big smile planted on his face.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted her. "Ready to go?"

"Isn't it a bit early?" Rory asked him. "Our appointment isn't until 2."

"Then why did you want to meet this early?" Logan asked confused as he took a seat on the same chair as Rory's, making them sit awefully close to each other.

"I didn't want to wait in my dorm all alone," Rory reasoned. "I have already been waiting for 12:30 since eleven and you wouldn't believe the things I've heard in only that hour when I was on the phone with my mom. She kept talking non stop for an hour about how happy she was that Luke and her were back together so she wanted to get into details a bit too much. I, of course, told her to stop but no, she then started to throw the Chliton Puff's at me and how she was called out of bed in the midst of night or how she was fat at the age of 16 when she was pregnant with me. And that was just the beginning."

"Rough," Logan said as he knew how Lorelai could be. In that weekend he stayed with Rory he realised how similair her mom and Rory were and how crazy Lorelai could be when she was low on coffee or just being hyperactive.

"That doesn't even describe how I felt," Rory sighed as she saw the three dumbfounded faces looking at her. "What?"

"If your mom is anything like you love, I definately want to meet her!" Finn exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Your mom was pregnant when she was sixteen?" Stephanie asked in awe as Rory nodded in return.

"Then your mom must be hot!" Finn exclaimed again out of nowhere.

"I am sure her boyfriend Luke agrees with you, Finn," Rory told him while sending him a small glare.

"All the hot people in the world are taken!" Finn commented.

'You've never seen her mom!" Colin objected.

"If she's anything like Rory, how could she not be hot?" Finn reasoned. "I mean just look at Rory!"

Everybody in the room started to look at Rory and all of a sudden she felt very uncomfortable. What were they thinking or more importantly, what were the boys thinking?

"Stop looking at me like I'm a 400 pound woman!" Rory broke off everybody's thoughts.

"Oh my," Stephanie then yelled as everybody looked at her in confusion. "Rory, you're going to be fat and big and pregnant!"

"Thanks for the reminder of becoming a big fat woman!" Rory said sarcastically as the men could only grin.

"Come on Ace, you're not going to be fat," Logan told her.

"How can a pregnant woman with a belly sized like a basketball not be considered fat?" Rory snapped at him.

"Let me rephrase it," Logan responded quickly. "You're not going to be fat forever, only for a few months."

"A few months is like forever!" Stephanie piped in.

"And who says I'll get my old figure back?" Rory wondered. "Maybe I'll get the body of a ninety-year old woman! With extra fat and all rumpled!"

"Come on Rory, you'll be all skinny again when you've given birth," Stephanie assured her. "So stop worrying about that and more about where you are going to put all those baby clothes I am going to buy for the baby. Some dresses and nice little hats and really sweet shoes that cost like $500!"

"Dresses?" Logan wondered out loud.

"It's going to be a girl!" Stephanie exclaimed like it was obvious.

Logan quickly looked at Rory for any kind of confirmation or denial but she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Don't look at me! I don't know anything more then you do," Rory told him.

"It's going to be a boy!" Finn exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Me and Finn just know what the gender of babies are going to be," Colin reasoned. "Like we knew years ago that Madonna's second kid was going to be a girl!"

"You're right, how could I ever doubt you," Stephanie said sarcastically. "Pity that her second kid is a son named Rocco!"

"I thought she had a daughter and named it Esther! It was all over the news!" Finn defended himself and Colin as Logan and Rory just smiled at the small banter in front of them.

"That's Madonna's name when she joined the kaballah community, you idiots!" Stephanie yelled at them.

"Calm down guys," Rory interfered. "We don't know what it's going to be so there's no reason that argue about it. We're not going to find out until the baby is born!"

"You don't want to know the gender before its born?" Stephanie asked her as she nodded in return as did Logan. "But then you'll have to buy clothes which can be worn by both a girl or a boy!"

"I really don't want to know," Rory told her.

"Neither do I," Logan added with a smile. "I'd like it to be a surprise."

"If it's a boy I want it to be named after me!" Finn exclaimed once again all of a sudden.

"What about me?" Colin wondered. "You can't just claim that they are going to name their kid after you."

"Of course they're going to name it after me, they want their son to be hot and sexy therefor my name is the pefect choice," Finn said like it was obvious as all of them just rolled their eyes.

"We are not going to name our kid Finn," Logan assured Colin as Rory nodded in agreement with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Why not?" Finn asked them. "Don't you want your kid to be hot and sexy?"

"Of course we want that," Rory told him. "We want it so much that we're going to go see if our kid is hot and sexy."

"Yeah I think we should go," Logan followed Rory's lead to leave the room as soon as possible. When Finn was on fire, he could go and annoy you forever until he got his way or until he was too drunk to continue the banter.

Logan rose from the chair as did Rory but were stopped by Colin who spoke up.

"I thought you said your appointment was at two o'clock. It's only 1," Colin told them.

"You know how traffic is around this time," Rory lied with a fake smile on her face. "Don't want to get late."

"It's only a twenty minute drive to the hospital," Stephanie added with a smile on her face when looking at the nervous faces on her friends' faces.

"We just want some extra time just in case we get stuck in traffic," Logan told them with a fake smile too as they moved closer to the door.

Finn didn't feel like playing the game along with Colin and Stephanie and just cut to the chase. "You're just sick of us!"

Not wanting to answer that question, Logan and Rory quickly said their goodbyes and left the dorm as they heard the banter continue behind closed doors. They could that they continued talking about what gender their child was going to be and how it was obvious to Finn that his name was a synonym for hot and sexy.

"I'm glad they're excited about the baby," Rory said with a smile as Logan closed the door behind him and put his arm around her waist as they walked to the parking lot together.

"A bit too excited," Logan added with a smirk as they entered the parking lot and moved over to Logan's convertible car. As a gentleman he opened the cardoor for Rory and then he moved over to the other side of the car as they made their way to the hospital where they would see their child for the first time.

Like they said in their excuse to Finn, Colin and Stephanie they did get stuck in traffic and it took them fourty minutes to get to the hospital. Both a bit nervous about the appointment they sat down in the waiting room of dr. Jonathan Mitchell. A lot of woman passed by them, some were still thin and other were being all big and pregnant.

"That's going to be me in like a few months," Rory said as she looked in awe at all the pregnant women that were waiting in the waiting room.

"And you would still look beautiful," Logan added as he knew Rory was unsure about how she would look in a few months.

"Thanks," Rory replied with a smile as she turned to him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit and she couldn't help but think how warm and soft his hands were.

Logan was thinking the exact same thing, her hands were soft and tender and it made him all shiver from the inside. Never had a woman that kind of effect on him. Yes, Rory Gilmore was not like every woman, she was more.

About ten minutes past two, dr. Mitchells called out for them and motioned them to step inside his room. There was a small introduction where Rory explained that Logan was the father of their child but that they were not married.

"So the child's name will be Huntzberger?" dr. Mitchells asked them as he wrote down a few things on a piece of paper that lay down in front of him.

Logan looked at Rory who nodded in response. "Yes it will be."

"Good," the doctor smiled. "So Rory, how long have you known that you're pregnant?"

"About four weeks I guess," Rory said as the counted the weeks.

"Why don't you lay down on the table there so we can look at your belly," dr. Mitchells told her as they moved over to the table where Rory lay down and she uncovered her belly.

Dr. Mithcells touched her belly a few times and then he took the ultrasound, which was displayed on a cart.

"Now it's time to look at your baby," the doctor announced as he put some gel on Rory's belly and moved the ultrasound over her belly as he searched for the fetus. "There it is."

On the screen, there was a small movement as the doctor pointed out on the screen where the head was and the baby's legs.

"It's so small," Rory said with slight tears in her eyes. Logan noticed this as he had slight tears in his eyes as well and he moved his hand over to hers and squeezed it a bit.

"And beautiful, Ace," Logan added with a smile which she happily returned.

"Well, when I look at the baby's development and when I felt your abdomen, I think you're about nine weeks in your pregnancy," dr. Michells informed them with a smile as he took a print from the screen and handed them to the young couple, he made a double print so both of them had one. "And the baby looks good."

"Aren't I too skinny for nine weeks?" Rory asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Don't worry miss Gilmore," Dr. Mitchells started. "Most women are like you in this early stage. Most women start to grown when they're about 3 months pregnant. Some a bit earlier or some start to grow when they're four months. Nobody can tell."

"Thank you doctor," Rory thanked him.

"No problem," he told them as he lead them to the door. "You can make your next appointment at the front desk with my assistant. If you have any questions, please contact me. I'll see you in four weeks, miss Gilmore, mr. Huntzberger."

"Thank you," Rory and Logan both thanked the doctor as they left the room.

They headed for the front desk where they made their next appointment, which would take place in another four weeks. After that they headed back to the car, where once again Logan opened the door for Rory and she stepped in the car. Logan then took a seat in the car as well and started the car as they headed back to Yale.

"Isn't it amazing?" Rory asked Logan with a hint of excitement in her voice. "It looks like a little bean."

"You are not comparing our kid to a bean!" Logan shot back at her.

"Why not? I didn't say it was a bean just that it looked like one," Rory told him.

"You hate beans," Logan replied.

"So?" Rory asked him still not getting the point.

"If you compare it to a bean, which you hate, then you'll hate the baby too," Logan reasoned.

"That made absolutely no sense," Rory frowned.

"I guess I have been hanging out with you too much," Logan smirked.

"Be nice to me, I have to carry your child for another seven months mister!" Rory warned him. "If you're not nice, I'll make it hate you from day one."

"That's not possible," Logan told her as he drove into the parking lot, outside Rory's dorm building. Both of them stepped out of the car, where their banter continued.

"Why not?" Rory wondered as they walked to Rory's dorm together as Logan placed his hand on Rory's back.

"Everybody loves me," Logan smiled back at her.

"Not everybody,"

"Who doesn't love me?" Logan wondered.

"Well, Luke isn't your biggest fan," Rory gave an example.

"He'll warm up to me," Logan said with convidence in his voice. "Anyone else?"

"Paris," Rory told him.

"Hilton? No she always loved me," Logan smiled back at her.

"Paris Geller, my roommate," Rory corrected him.

'You mean that roommate of yours who is sleeping with our lovely editor Doyle?" Logan asked her with a big smile on his face. "The one who was standing in the middle of your dorm room while wearing boxers and a robe?"

"I didn't ask for that image," Rory said with a look of disgust on her face. "I'll get nightmares! And if I suffer, then the baby will suffer too. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"You are really exploiting your pregnancy. Everything I do to you will effect the baby, right?" Logan asked her as she nodded in return. "Well today was the last time you used that because that baby is a true Huntzberger and we only care about ourselves so your nightmares will have no effect at all!"

"You do forget that our child is a Huntzberger slash Gilmore, trapped inside a Gilmore's body," Rory told him. "This baby has no choice but to feel the consequences."

The both of them reached Rory's dorm where Rory grabbed her key and opened the door and walked inside.

"Want to come inside?" Rory asked him as she threw her purse and keys on a nearby table and waited for him to come inside.

"I have some work I need to do," Logan told her as she looked at him in disbelief. "I do work and if we're going to tell the parents and grandparents anytime soon, at least I should be able to say that I am working very hard in school, shouldn't I?"

"Ah yes," Rory was reminded. "Telling your parents and my grandparents. Fun!"

"Can't wait," Logan said sarcastically.

"I can imagine how it will turn out. We tell them the news of us expecting a child in seven months and then you'll tell them, 'well dad at least my grades are good'," Rory rambled on. "I'm sure they'll throw us a party just to celebrate your fine grades and the arrival of the next Huntzberger heir."

"I like your fantasy," Logan smirked.

"Well my fantasies are always good," Rory replied with a smile. "Most of the times they are much better then the reality."

"Well how about we hang out tonight? Watch a movie?" Logan suggested.

"Sure," Rory agreed. "Sounds like fun!"

"Cool, now go call your mom. I know you've been wanting to call her the entire time we drove back," Logan told her as he slowly walked towards Rory.

"You know me too well," Rory said with a smile as she got a bit nervous from the fact that the distance between Logan and her became smaller each moment.

"See you tonight Ace," Logan said goodbye as he planted a kiss on her cheek and with that he walked out of her dorm, leaving her behind startled.

It was weird to act around each other now that there was a baby involved. They had said to continue their no-strings agreement but these last few weeks things weren't going any further then kisses on the cheeks and a small touch by Logan or herself. They had physical contact but not the way she wanted it. This complicated things a lot more and it wasn't the way she wanted it to be.

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews I received. Very appreciated**Next chapter: Things you can tell by looking at her**

_It's time to tell the grandparents and parents!_


	5. Things you can tell by looking at her

**Chapter 5: Things you can tell by looking at her**

Three weeks had passed since the doctors appointment and Rory let herself fall on the couch when she returned from her classes. These last few weeks were crazy, exams were coming up in a week, the professors were givings loads of assignments and the fact that she couldn't get a normal cup of coffee wasn't helping at all!

Logan stopped by every now and then, but he also had a lot of assignments to work on. In these last three weeks, Rory began to show some more and her grandparents and Logan's parents were still not informed. Last Friday, Rory managed to get out of Friday night diner but tonight she had to show up and tell them the news. Logan told her he would pick her up at six and told her that he had arranged everything so his parents would be at diner as well.

Rory could already imagine what was going through Emily Gilmore's mind. Most likely she was already busy making wedding plans because Rory was sure her grandmother was expecting the news of Logan and herself being in a relationship. Boy, was she in for a big surprise!

After taking a shower and getting dressed, it was already half past five. Just another thirty minutes till Logan would arrive. She was glad though that she didn't have to go through this alone. Her mother Lorelai promised she would join them to diner. It would be the first time since the vow renewal that Lorelai would have a polite conversation with her mother again. This would be quite a night.

All of a sudden Rory's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone. By checking her ID caller she noticed her mom was calling.

"Hello, crazy pregnant women hotline, Rory speaking," Rory answered her phone.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said on the other line. "I'm not pregnant nor do I have to face the grandparents tonight. I'll try not to call during working hours again."

"Ha ha," Rory said sarcastically. "What do you want mom?"

"And that's how you talk to the person who is going with you to face Emily Gilmore's wrath?" Lorelai mocked.

"Logan is coming too you know," Rory reasoned.

"But its his fault you're in this position," Lorelai told her daughter. "For once, my mother can't blame me."

"Except for the fact that you didn't give me a proper example when you got pregnant at the age of sixteen," Rory told her mother. "Maybe it won't be that bad, at least I am twenty."

"Keep on dreaming hun," Lorelai told her. "Your worst nightmare becomes reality tonight!"

"I'll never get coffee again in my life?" Rory said in shock.

"Well if it's up to Luke," Lorelai replied as enough was said. "That would mean more coffee for me!"

"Now mom why did you call?" Rory switched subjects.

"I wanted to know how my daughter was holding up?" Lorelai said seriously. "After all, you are facing my parents, the people I ran away from when I was sixteen and the parents from a guy you're casually dating. When I look at it that way, my situation wasn't that bad at all. I only had to tell my parents and Christopher's parents. You had to tell me, your dad, your grandparents and Logan's parents."

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell dad!" Rory said in disbelief. "How could I have forgotten to tell him? I'm such a bad person."

"Don't worry hun, he's not the only one who doesn't know. Call him tomorrow," Lorelai assured her. "It will all be fine."

"I hope so," Rory said while letting out a deep sigh. "At least Logan is by my side."

"Speaking about limoboy, when are the two of you hooking up?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"We're not getting together mom. We're both not ready for that," Rory explained.

"You're not ready for it, he is," Lorelai corrected her daughter's words.

"He's not a boyfriend kind of guy, he told me," Rory reasoned.

"I think he is right now," Lorelai told her daughter.

"Because of the baby?" Rory wondered. "Because that's exactly the reason I didn't want to get together. He should want to be with me because of me, not because of the baby."

"Trust me Rory, he wants to be with you. Maybe the baby did influence his decision but he adores you. Heck, I'm positive he was already thinking about wanting to be with you before this whole pregnancy thing," Lorelai explained. "Talk to him."

"I will, one day I will, I promise," Rory said as a knock was heard on the door. "I have to go now. Logan's here, I'll see you in an hour, right?"

"I'll be the one who's holding a cup of coffee," Lorelai told her daughter.

"With caffeine?"

"Yeah right," Lorelai said. "Luke would kill me if he found that out. He doesn't even want to give me regular coffee if I'm planning on walking out of the diner in case you are lurking around the corner. The guy is just paranoid."

"That's a shame," Rory sighed once more. "I could use some coffee. I'll see you in an hour. Love you!"

"Love you too kid!" Lorelai said as the phone line went dead and Rory walked over to the door and opened it to find Logan standing there, waiting for her.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted her as he planted a kiss on the cheek and stepped inside the dorm. "Are you ready?"

"No," Rory said being completely honest. "It's not like I can get out of it so I have no other choice."

"We could elope so we would already be married, that should please them," Logan said with a smirk as Rory laughed in response.

"They would kill us if we did that," Rory said. "At least my grandmother would, I'm her last chance of arranging a Gilmore wedding. I don't think my mom would let her do the arrangements if she would ever get married."

"Well then we might as well head for Hartford," Logan told her as he grabbed her coat and helped her put it on.

"In a few weeks, I might not even fit in this jacket," Rory said. "I'm already becoming fat, who knows how fat I'll be in a few weeks."

"You look beautiful Ace, no matter how fat you are," Logan grinned as he opened the door for her.

"You called me fat!" Rory said shocked as she walked out of her dorm, followed by Logan.

"No, you called yourself fat, I just didn't disagree," Logan grinned once more.

"I wish I could just slap that grin off your face," Rory glared at him.

"I'm sorry, it's a Huntzberger trademark," Logan said seriously as he tried to surpress his grin. "It's genetic."

"I seriously hope not," Rory said looking down at her belly as Logan opened the door to his car for her and she stepped inside the car.

Around a quarter to seven, the both of them arrived at the Gilmore Mansion where Logan saw that his parents were already present since their car was parked out front. Lorelai was also outside the house, waiting for them.

"You're early," Rory greeted her mom with a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you could use some of Luke's decaf coffee before you'd go in there," Lorelai said.

"Thanks mom," Rory thanked her mom as she sipped the hot and decaf coffee.

"So Logan, are you ready?" Lorelai asked him.

"As ready as I can ever be," Logan replied as the front door suddenly opened to reveal Emily Gilmore.

"What are you doing outside?" Emily called out as Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Get in here. There are no fireworks outside and it's not like World War III is about to happen so get in here!" and with that Emily headed back inside while the door remained open.

"Fireworks and World War III," Lorelai commented as they headed inside where a maid accepted their coats and purses. "I could make so many remarks about just those two things and your situation. Call me tomorrow and I'll give you the full list of what I came up with."

"Stop it mom," Rory told her mother as she accepted Logan's arm and walked into the sitting room where Rory noticed her grandparents and two other people, most likely Logan's parents.

Everybody was formally introduced to each other as Rory and Logan took a seat next to each other and Lorelai sat down in a nearby chair, close to Rory and Logan.

"So Rory, Logan, what is the reason that you invited all of us here tonight?" Emily asked the young couple with a big smile on her face.

"Well," Rory started as she could see a huge grin form on her mother's face. Logan then grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little bit, which calmed her down. "I think it's better if we'd discuss this during diner."

"Chicken," Lorelai mumbled under her beath as she received a glare from Rory and Emily too.

"Nonsense Rory," Emily replied. "I think we are all a bit too anxious to find out what the big news is."

"It must be big news Emily," Richard added. "She's glowing!"

"My Richard, I think you're right," Emily said excited as Shira and Mitchum remained silent. "I bet she's in love or perhaps even engaged."

"We're not engaged," Rory told them as she could see Emily's smiling face drop.

"Did your article get published in a big newspaper?" Emily asked her granddaughter but Rory shook her head in return. "Then what in earth is going on? Lorelai tell us!"

"Why in earth should I tell you? I'm just here for moral support," Lorelai defended herself.

"Now Logan, son, tell us what is going on here," Shira asked her son. "The suspense is really nerve breaking."

"Well," Logan started as he looked at Rory who nodded in return. "Rory and I are expecting a baby."

As soon as the words 'expecting' and 'baby' were dropped, silence filled the room. Everybody looked at the them in awe, like it was some kind of mirage. Like World War III had just started and all of their family was killed. That was what their eyes told Rory and Logan, yet everybody was silent. The only person who seemed somewhat relaxed was Lorelai, after all she knew about the news.

"A baby?" Mitchum spoke up.

"Impossible," Richard added, still in awe about the news he just heard.

"Really dad, do I have to tell you about the birds and the bees again?" Lorelai joked, trying to lighten the mood. "It's not impossible! You see.."

"Lorelai!" Richard warned his daughter.

"Yes Lorelai, you've done enough!" Emily told her daughter.

"I did enough? I didn't get Rory pregnant!" Lorelai defended herself once more. "If I did then I wouldn't be sitting here but I would be talking with David Letterman right now!"

"You gave Rory a bad example!" Emily added to make a point.

"I for once never regretted having Rory at the age of sixteen," Lorelai said. "And this was an accident mom. It's not like Rory planned on getting pregnant."

"You never know these days," Shira spoke up the first time since Logan announced the news.

"Trust me, she didn't plan this," Lorelai defended her daughter.

"This doesn't lead us anywhere," Emily interrupted. "We'd better start arranging the wedding."

"Yes Richard and I will take care of the pre-nups," Mitchum spoke up.

"Wait a minute," Rory interrupted the plans. "We're not getting married."

"Why not?" Shira wondered. "Is Logan not good enough for you?"

"Mom!" Logan warned his mother. "You're out of line!"

"I'm sorry Logan, but why aren't you two getting married? It's the right thing to do right now," Shira wondered once more. "There has to be a reason."

"We're not in a relationship, we are just casually dating each other," Logan explained.

"Unacceptable!" Emily called out. "Lorelai this is all your fault!"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai wondered. "How can this, once again, be my fault?"

"You didn't marry Christopher and now your daughter is following your lead and letting this child grow up without a father!" Emily replied with anger in her voice.

"And atop of that, we might be talking about the next Huntzberger heir," Mitchum added. "If it is a boy of course."

Rory and Logan both let out a deep sigh as they looked at each other. It was obvious, their family wasn't pleased with the circumstances and they had expected that, they were prepared for that. But why wouldn't they just accept the choices they've made about this child. At least they were going to raise it together. Wasn't that the most important thing of all? That it would grow up with a mother and a father?

But the fact that both of them had been quiet for quite a while made Rory realise it was time to tell them what was on her mind and how things would go. No more Emily Gilmore who would arrange the wedding or no more Mitchum Huntzberger who will take care of the pre-nups. Together with Logan, she would take care of everything.

"Okay, I've had enough," Rory spoke up as she managed to get everybody's attention. "Grandma, all of this is not mom's fault. Mom is an excellent role model and shouldn't be blamed for this. This is my own fault."

"And mine," Logan added as he squeezed Rory's hand some more as she send him a thankful smile in return.

"How are you going to take care of this child, Rory?" Richard asked his granddaughter. "How will you pay for all the things this child needs?"

Rory looked at Logan who shrugged his shoulders in response. It wasn't something they had thought of yet, the few things that were on their minds these last few weeks were assignments, exams and telling the parents and grandparents.

"We haven't thought that through yet," Rory responded in all honesty.

"You haven't thought it through?" Mitchum wondered. "How far are you? Nine weeks, maybe ten?"

"Twelve weeks," Logan told his father.

'Twelve weeks and you still haven't made any plans? What were you thinking Logan?" Mitchum asked his son.

"We were thinking of telling our parents and grandparents before we would make any further plans. We do still have school you know," Logan responded.

"Well now that you have brought up the subject, how will you handle school Rory?" Mitchum continued asking them.

"I've been thinking of taking a year off from school and that I will continue my classes when the new school year begins," Rory explained to Logan's father.

"That will not happen! Your school won't suffer from this, especially if you're not getting married," Emily said angrily. "You will continue going to Yale because I will keep paying and you'll have to pay back that year too."

"How can I go to Yale if I'm pregnant? My grades will suffer," Rory asked her grandmother.

"You will go to Yale and pay back all the money, even if you don't attend it," Emily repeated.

"Now Emily, don't you think...," Richard started but was rudely interrupted by his wife.

"No Richard, this is the only option Rory has," Emily said harshly.

"So this is some kind of threat? If I don't go back to Yale I will still have to pay for that year, but all of that won't be necessary unless I marry Logan. Then you wouldn't mind if I skipped a year at Yale?" Rory repeated Emily's earlier statements.

"Exactly," Emily agreed.

"That absolutely makes no sense at all," Lorelai commented. "Do you agree with this dad?"

"Your mother does have a point. It's the right thing to do, to marry Logan and to raise this child as she'll go back to Yale the next year," Richard agreed with his wife as Mitchum and Shira nodded in response.

"Unbelievable," Rory said as she rose from the sofa, Logan and Lorelai following her lead as they rose from their seats too. "You know what, I just came here tonight to tell you the news. A little support would have been great but forcing me into doing stuff I'm not ready for? That's just unacceptable. Thanks for the drinks, I'll see you again next time."

With that Rory walked out of the room, leaving behind four extremely angry adults who were far from accepting the situation as it was. Lorelai and Logan followed Rory as they were standing outside the mansion within a few minutes.

"I'm sorry hun," Lorelai told her daughter as she threw her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do mom," Rory said as she walked to Logan's car. "They were right about one thing."

"What's that Ace?" Logan wondered.

"We have no idea how we are going to do things in the future. Where will we live, how will we support our child?" Rory summed.

"We'll take care of all those things right after exams ended," Logan promised her.

"Good," Rory replied with a smile on her face, happy that Logan was still by her side even after his family's disapproval of the situation.

"Well you two will do fine," Lorelai assured them. "And if there are any problems ahead, call me."

"I will mom. Thanks for being here tonight," Rory thanked her mom as she gave her mother a big hug.

"Thanks a lot Lorelai," Logan also thanked her.

"Anything for you guys," Lorelai assured them with a smile as she headed over to her jeep. "Call me tomorrow sweets!"

"Will do mom," Rory promised her mother as her mother stepped in her jeep and drove off, leaving her alone with Logan.

"You okay Ace?" Logan asked her the minute the jeep was out of sight.

"I will be," Rory told him with a smile on her face. "But first I have to finish my exams so we can focus on this little person here."

"Sure thing," Logan said as he opened the door for her so she could step inside his car. The minute he took a seat in his car, he gave her one more comforting squeeze before starting the car. "I'm not going anywhere Ace."

"What?" Rory asked him but the minute she looked at him she knew what he meant. He probably must have had a feeling that she was still waiting for him to take off, leaving her alone with the baby. But he didn't and that made her feel good. "You know me too well Huntzberger."

"Not enough," he smirked as he started the car and headed back to Yale.

Rory smiled at his last response. She was happy he wasn't going anywhere and it had somewhat surprised her. She had expected him to run off the minute he had the chance but he didn't. It was a big surprise but a good one too. He knew where his responsibilities lay and something in her hoped that the baby wasn't the only reason why he was around her a lot. But for now she was happy with the situation, he was there and he wasn't going anywhere. And that's exactly how she wanted things right now.

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews I received. Very appreciated**Next chapter: This is how we do it!**

_After filling in the family about the current situation, Rory and Logan come to realise they don't know how to arrange things in the future when the baby has arrived.. It's time to think things through..._


	6. This is how we do it!

**Chapter 6: This is how we do it!**

Another few weeks have passed and it is just two more weeks till the year ends and summer begins. Two weeks to learn for their last exams and to start packing so they can head back home for the summer.

Luckily for Rory and Logan this week was the last week with the hardest exams that they needed to attend and after that they only had to pack and finish up a few things before heading home. But for Rory things were getting a bit harder, she was now four months pregnant and this last month she had really started to grow causing everybody in Yale to start rumors. Of course everybody knew it was Logan Huntzberger's child but rumors were spreading that Rory had planned the pregnancy so she could string the Logan Huntzberger. Of course she knew and her friends knew it was nonsense but it hurt her. People were beginning to think things of her that were false. Of course she would love to be in a relationship with Logan but the fact was that she wasn't. People started to think of her as a slut who would do anything to get what she wants.

Of course Logan had told her not to pay attention to them because he knew and everybody close to them knew it wasn't true. Rory was happy with Logan's concern for her but couldn't help to think about the rumors. But thankfully she wouldn't have to listen to them any longer after this week, because after the summer was over she wouldn't return to Yale, no matter what Emily Gilmore said.

They didn't have the time to discuss things any further but one thing was for sure, Rory wouldn't go back to Yale next year. Lorelai had agreed to this since she knew it was the best, preparing for giving birth and studying for school wouldn't mix. As for the other situations as where to live when the baby is born, well those were the topics that hadn't been discussed properly yet. They had the entire summer to think about that and to find a solution for it.

As for her grandparents, they were still not pleased with the situation and neither were Logan's parents. And for Friday night diners, Rory was never left unescorted to them. It was either Logan or Lorelai who joined Rory at them but hardly a word was spoken at diner. Only polite conversations took place and the matter of Rory's pregnancy was left unspoken or Rory ignored her grandparents, not wanting to discuss the matter with them. And tonight was another one of those nights, Rory and Logan had the entire day off and tonight Logan would join Rory at diner. They had also decided that today they would discuss the matters some more concering a house or the money they needed to take care of their child.

And there they were, at Luke's diner, discussing the matters over lunch.

"Stars Hollow, Hartford or New Haven?" Logan asked Rory.

"New Haven would be the best option for you since you would still go to Yale but Stars Hollow is my home and close to my mom," Rory reasoned. "Hartford isn't a place where I would want to live. Do you?"

"Hartford not really my choice either, Stars Hollow sounds good but so does New Haven," Logan explained. "How about somewhere in between?"

"I think Hartford is somewhere in between," Rory thought out loud.

"So not somewhere in between," Logan sighed. "This isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"Hey guys," Lorelai greeted them as she joined them at their table. "Luke! Coffee!"

"Rory isn't getting anything!" Luke responded.

"Not for Rory, for me! Your lovely girlfriend!" Lorelai replied as Luke walked to their table and set down a mug in front of Lorelai and filled it.

"Anything else?" Luke asked her.

"Some dirty sex would be nice," Lorelai said with an evil grin.

"Mom!" Rory warned her mother as Lorelai also received a warning glare from Luke.

"Fine! Cheeseburger and fries," Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes in response. Luke took a note of her order and walked back to his counter as Lorelai turned back to Rory and Logan.

"So what's up?" Lorelai asked them.

"We're trying to think of a few things as in where to live, how do we get money, things like that," Rory explained.

"And what have you come up with so far?" Lorelai asked.

"Hartford is not an option," Logan replied.

"Good choice," Lorelai smiled. "So where are you going to live?"

"Stars Hollow or New Haven," Rory told her the options.

"I vote Stars Hollow!" Lorelai chiped in.

"We know you would do that," Rory told her mother. "But where would we live? As far as I know there isn't any house available that we can afford and in New Haven we might get a small apartment."

"Or we should ask some money from my parents or your grandparents, then we might afford ourselves a place here in Stars Hollow," Logan suggested, receiving looks from both Gilmore girls that told him, take those words back!

"Not an option," Rory told him. "I won't accept anything from them until they accept the situation."

"What if we don't have a choice Rory," Logan replied. "We don't have any money, I only enherit my enheritence when I graduate which isn't until next year and you don't have any money so that doesn't leave us much choice."

"Maybe you're right," Rory said after she heard Logan's points.

"No no, not an option," Lorelai disagreed. "They'll make you do something like we had to attend those Friday night diners. You'll have to dance like a puppet."

"What if we don't have a choice? We need money or otherwise we won't get anywhere," Rory reasoned.

"We'll think of something, just promise me that you'll think things through, okay?" Lorelai asked her daughter who nodded in return. "Good. I have to get back to the Inn. Are you coming home after diner?"

"I think I will, it will be nice to be back home for the weekend," Rory replied with a smile.

"What about you Logan? Care to join us?" Lorelai asked him. Over the few weeks she had started to like Logan more and more. She could see the love in his eyes when he looked at Rory and it was definately a plus that he stayed with Rory though this all. She had definately the wrong image of him a few weeks ago and she was glad she got to know him a bit more.

"Sure, if that's not a problem with you Ace?" Logan asked Rory.

"No problem. It will be fun! We could make a movie weekend out of it!" Rory said with excitement in her voice. "How about a Monty Python movie, Four Weddings and a Funeral or Cruel Intentions?"

"Sounds good to me," Lorelai agreed. "So I'll see you guys tonight! Have fun!"

With that Lorelai walked out of the diner with a big smile on her face as she said those last two words. Rory just rolled her eyes in response as she continued their lunch and talked about it with Logan some more.

After spending the afternoon in Stars Hollow, Rory and Logan got ready for diner. Logan had already made a ride back to Yale so he had some more stuff for when he spend the weekend in Stars Hollow. Finn and Colin of course whined if they could join him to Stars Hollow since they wanted to see this little quirky town for themselves after hearing all those stories from Rory and Logan. Logan said that they could join them another time and he left, to go back to Stars Hollow with a fully packed bag.

Around 6:30, Rory and Logan left for Hartford for Rory's annual Friday night diner. At seven, they were standing in front of the Gilmore mansion, waiting to enter the house.

"Ready Ace?" Logan asked her as she noticed how she looked at the house and released a deep sigh.

"Almost," she replied with a smile towards Logan. "These last few weeks I just have the feeling that when I step inside I've let them down completely."

"You haven't let them down," Logan assured her.

"How do you know that? I got pregnant while attending college, not something they wanted to happen in their life," Rory shot back at him but immediately regretted it when she finished her anger towards her grandparents at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ace," Logan assured her once more. "I know you didn't mean to take it out on me. And you're not letting them down nor have you planned this. This baby is something neither of us planned but I'm not regretting it being here. Of course it's not like I planned to be a dad at the age of 23 but if I had to choose between a baby with you or to continue my old life. Then I would definately pick for you and the baby."

Tears were not about to burst out of her eyes, she had never ever hear such sweet words from Logan and this was definately something she needed to hear from him.

"Thanks Logan," Rory said with teary eyes and she gave him a hug which he happily returned.

"For what?"

"For saying that, you have no idea how much that means to me," Rory explained as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. Those eyes that looked like she was the only thing that existed in the world and it made her feel good.

She then surprised both herself and him by giving him a small and brief kiss, yet it was meaningful and honest. She pulled back before it could get intense since they did have to attend diner.

"What was that for?" Logan asked her, taken back by Rory's sudden action. "Not that I didn't mind." and there it was, his smirk again, boy did she love that smirk.

"Just something I wanted to do in a long while," she explained with a smile on her face. And it was true, ever since they had found out that she was pregnant, they hadn't kissed once. Of course there were kisses on the cheeks or on the temple but never a kiss on the lips.

"Next time you feel like that, do tell me, I'll be happy to serve you," Logan grinned in response as Rory walked to the front door of the Gilmore mansion and she rang the bell.

"You dirty man," Rory smiled at him.

"You love it, don't deny it," Logan smirked back at her, but before she could response, the door was opened by the maid. She took their coats and Rory's purse and told them that Rory's grandparents were waiting for them in the parlor.

They walked to the parlor where Richard and Emily were waiting for them. They took a seat across from them.

"Drinks anybody?" Richard politely asked.

"Soda please," Rory responded politely.

"Same here, I do have to drive tonight," Logan replied politely as well.

Richard took care of their drinks as Rory noticed how her grandmother kept looking at Rory's belly that was clearly visible now.

"So grandma, how is everything at the DAR?" Rory asked, trying to make a polite conversation.

"Everything is good," Emily responded briefly as Richard gave both Logan and Rory their drinks, which they thanked him for.

"And how is Yale?" Richard asked both of them.

"Hard but everything is going fine," Rory responded.

"You aren't having problems with studying because of your pregnancy?" Emily suddenly asked and there it was, the subject of pregnancy was finally brought up again. It took her grandmother longer then both Logan and Rory had expected.

Logan, Lorelai and Rory had all noticed how Emily brough up the subject of pregnancy. And each time it had surprised them how long it took her to bring up the subject. Logan and Lorelai even started a pool about the time Emily Gilmore would bring up the subject.

"No, no problems. I haven't really suffered any problems these last few weeks. I am getting more tired at the end of the day but Logan is mostly there to help me with everything so I can rest properly," Rory said with a thankful smile towards Logan.

"It's the least I can do Ace," Logan replied with a smile.

"So have you thought of the future yet?" Richard asked them.

"We are brainstorming a bit right now. We're thinking of living in New Haven or Stars Hollow, we haven't made up our mind about that yet. As for the money, we've been thinking about taking jobs when that's possible so we hopefully have enough money when the baby gets here," Rory explained to them the entire situation.

"Money problems?" Richard asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I wouldn't call it problems," Rory said. "More of an issue we have to face."

"We could give you some money," Emily responded out of nowhere. "As a loan of course."

"Really?" Rory asked suspiciously, there was always something behind it. Nothing was ever this simple with Emily Gilmore.

"Of course there are a few things that need to be done before we give you two the money," Emily added, which didn't surprise Rory nor Logan.

"And those few things are?" Rory asked but she already knew one thing that was on her grandmother's list, marriage.

"Well there are a few things like good contact with our greatgrandchild, you live in Hartford the right place to let a child grow up but of course the most important part is marriage," Emily summed.

"Miss Gilmore, we don't want to get married like we've told you and my parents a few weeks ago," Logan spoke up.

"This is the only solution to your money problems," Emily responded.

"And a great solution might I add," Richard added.

"We're not getting married," Rory said once more as the maid entered the room to announce that diner was ready. They moved to the dining room but the discussion was not finished yet.

"So you want your child to be raised in that little town of yours? What kind of life is that?" Emily said with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"I grew up there and I loved it there," Rory told them. "At least it's a better place to grow up then Hartford. No offense Logan."

"None taken," Logan told her.

"This is your mother's doing isn't it?" Emily asked Rory.

"Mom has nothing to do with this. She's been nothing but supportive of me and Logan," Rory defended her mother. "You offered us the money, that's great but I just don't agree to the conditions. Logan and I will find another solution."

"What kind of solution?" Richard asked his granddaughter.

"We'll figure it out," Rory said.

"We want to help you Rory," Richard said.

"By forcing me into something I don't want? Great!" Rory said sarcastically as she rose from her chair. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Don't want to do what?" Emily wondered.

"This, Friday night diners. Next week don't expect me," Rory said as Logan also rose from his chair and joined her at the door opening.

"We have a contract," Emily responded.

"That is if I am going to Yale. I'm not going back to Yale next year so Friday night diners are no longer an obligation. I'd be happy to come back once you approve or accept this situation and this child," Rory said as she walked out of the room together with Logan, leaving her grandparents behind stunned.

It was a silent ride back to Stars Hollow and the minute they were back home, Rory ran into the house and hugged her mother.

"What's wrong hun?" Lorelai said confused by this all as she looked at Logan who had just entered the living room.

"I had a huge fight with grandma and granpa," Rory cried as she hugged her mother a bit tighter.

"Again?" Lorelai asked as she wondered what the fight was about.

"Yeah, it all started very small but in the end I just couldn't stand it anymore," Rory explained. "So I'm not going back anymore. It's not like I have to since I'm not going back to Yale next year. And they offered us money."

"They did?" Lorelai wondered a bit shocked at first but then realised there must have been something behind this all. "What did they want for it in return?"

"A marriage, contact with their greatgrandchild and they wanted us to live in Hartford," Rory summed as she sat down on the sofa, followed by Lorelai and Logan sat down on a chair across from them.

"You didn't agree did you?" Lorelai asked carefully.

"Of course not!" Rory told her mother. "It's just crazy that they are even suggesting the idea."

"Have you found a solution yet about the money and stuff like that?" Lorelai asked no one in particular.

"We were thinking of moving here to Stars Hollow, but the problem is the money," Logan told her.

"I think I found a temporary solution," Lorelai suggested. "Want to hear it?"

"Sure," Rory said.

"Well how about while Logan still goes to Yale, you live here at home," Lorelai suggested. "That way you can save some money for any house that might drop by within the next year and you'll have no extra expenses, except for the baby of course."

"Sounds good so far," Logan said and Rory nodded in agreement.

"And when Logan graduates, you can find your own space since Logan can find a job by then and perhaps Rory can go back to Yale," Lorelai said. "And until you give birth you can work at the Inn or at the bookstore here to save some money."

"Great idea mom! Thanks!" Rory said as she hugged her mom once more. "Right Logan?"

"Perfect," Logan smiled.

"Now then that's settled! I assume since you're back so early you didn't have diner, so how about some Chinese?" Lorelai suggested as both of them nodded in agreement and headed for the kitchen where they would make their orders.

After all, this day turned out fine with Lorelai being the hero of the day! Both Rory and Logan now knew it for sure, everything would turn out fine!

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews I received. Very appreciated**Next chapter: How the Gilmore Girls spend their summer!**

_It's mid-summer and Rory hates the fact that she's pregnant in the middle of the summer. But Logan drops by a lot in Stars Hollow as they go on a shopping trip with Lorelai._


	7. How the Gilmore Girls spend their Summer

**Chapter 7: How the Gilmore Girls spend their Summer!**

Already pregnant for a bit more then four and a half months, Rory was spending her summer in Stars Hollow, working a few hours a week and the rest of her free time was spend resting or just walking through Stars Hollow and talking to people. Logan had become a regular visitor of Stars Hollow and less questions were asked about him every week, of course Miss Patty and Babette remained interested in Logan. About three or four times a week Logan dropped by as he spend the rest of his time working at one of his fathers' newspapers.

It wasn't like Logan's parents or Rory's grandparents had accepted the situation but the subject remained unspoken. The word about the possible new Huntzberger heir had spread around Hartford and both Rory and Logan knew how much the family hated that or more importantly how Emily and Shira hated that. Not that they had told Rory and Logan that since Rory hadn't spoken to her grandparents since the last Friday night diner they attended a few weeks ago. Logan had spoken to his father once or twice and only because they passed each other sometimes at work and a polite conversation was necessary according to his father. What would people say if they didn't? And that's what it was always about, what would the other people say? That's all they cared about.

But Rory nor Logan cared about it, they had found the solutions to their problems, so financial support wasn't necessary as of yet since both of them had a summer job and Rory would be staying in Stars Hollow till they could afford a place of their own.

But today was Rory's day off and this afternoon she had plans with her mom and Logan. She needed some maternity clothes, of course she had some but some of them were already becoming a bit too small. So a trip to the mall was a necessity. Besides it was about time they got some baby stuff though many people from Stars Hollow had already told them not to buy too much like a crib, clothes, cabinets and stuff like that. They had told them they wanted to help the future parents in a hard time like these because the rumours had already spread around Stars Hollow that Rory's grandparents and Logan's parents had refused to help them unless they got married.

Rory and Logan had insisted that they could buy their own stuff but Miss Patty, Taylor and the other people of Stars Hollow wanted to help, so they let them.

As Rory headed for Luke's diner, ceveral citizens of Stars Hollow wanted to talk to Rory. Everybody showed great interest in the baby which made Rory happy. Then Babette and miss Patty had Rory in their vision.

"Rory sweety!" Miss Patty yelled from across the town square.

"Hey honey!" Babette called as both of them paced to Rory as quickly as they could.

"Hi," Rory greeted them when they were getting close. "How are you?"

"We're fine hon," Patty said with a smile. "How about you and the baby?"

"And dont'forget about your boy Logan," Babette added.

"The baby's fine and growing," Rory said with a smile as she patted her belly which was clearly visible now. From a far distance you could see that Rory was pregnant. "And Logan is not my boy, Babette, but I'm sure he's fine."

"it's a shame you two aren't together," Miss Patty said.

"Yeah, he's got a great ass," Babette added.

"I'll tell him that when I see him today," Rory said with a smile as she noticed how her mother was walking towards them from across the square.

"He's coming today? Now that's good news," Babette said.

"Hello everybody," Lorelai piped in happily. "I hope you two aren't making my Rory tired. We've got a shopping trip planned today."

"No sweety, just wanted to know how Rory and the baby were doing," Miss Patty replied.

"Well we're about to have lunch so if you'll excuse us," Lorelai said with a smile as she lead Rory away from the two women.

"No problem. Tell Logan we said hi!" Babette called after them.

"I will!" Rory called back as they walked into Luke's diner.

"Well Logan's quite popular here," Lorelai told her as they took a seat at their table.

"Don't tell him that too often," Rory said. "We wouldn't want his ego to become too big."

"What's too big?" Luke asked them as he appeared at their table as a grin appeared on Lorelai's face.

"Logan's tools," Lorelai grinned.

"Oh jeez," Luke sighed as he regretted asking the question immediately.

"Mom!" Rory warned her mother.

"What?" Lorelai asked. "I can't help it that you've got a dirty mind. I wasn't talking about those tools because I've never seen those. You have, but I haven't. I was talking about Logan's other tools."

"What other tools?" Rory wondered.

"Yeah Lorelai, what other tools?" Logan asked as he appeared out of nowhere at their table. "Hey Ace!"

"Hi," Rory said with a smile as Logan took a seat at their table.

"I was talking about your hamers and screwdrivers Logan," Lorelai obviously lied.

"I don't have any," Logan told her.

"Exactly why we were talking about it," Lorelai rambled on. "We could buy some at the store with a nice belt so you can become one sexy handyman!"

"So Logan where did you come from?" Rory changed the subject as she rolled her eyes at her other's last words. "I didn't see you come in."

"I was in the bathroom," Logan explained.

"You knew he was here Luke?" Rory asked him as she turned away from Logan to Luke. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah Lucky Luke," Lorelai piped in. "You could have told us!"

"You would have seen him when he came back," Luke reasoned. "Now your orders."

They placed their orders and Luke returned back to his counter, leaving the three of them alone.

"So how are Finn, Colin and Stephanie?" Rory asked Logan.

"Great, Colin as always is annoying Steph and Finn found himself a familiair redhead in Europe," Logan explained.

"A familiair redhead?" Rory wondered. "You mean?"

"The one and only Rosemary," Logan told her with a smile. "Of course she's still turning Finn down but according to Finn she'll give in eventually. Juliet is there too and I had to tell you that all of them said hi."

"That's nice," Rory said with a sad voice. "I wish I was in Europe or somewhere else instead of walking and working in Stars Hollow. I need some adventure!"

"Did you forget our past shopping trips?" Lorelai huffed. "Those were always adventurous!"

"Shopping with grandma is an adventure yes, but no fun!" Rory complained.

"Never said it was fun, I said it was adventurous," Lorelai corrected her daughter.

"Like windowshopping is fun!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Hey if you had gotten yourself an old and rich guy like Paris last year then we didn't have to go window shopping but we could have gotten to Paris and go shopping," Lorelai rambled.

"Like you would have left the Inn under control of Sookie and Michel," Rory stated.

"That's all besides the point. You can't blame me for not going to Paris last year," Lorelai replied.

"So you blame me?" Rory wondered as Logan just enjoyed the mother and daughter banter. "And didn't Jason have a lot of money too? We could have used his money."

"No we couldn't," Lorelai disagreed.

"Why not?" Logan wondered.

"Because my parents would have found out that I went shopping in Paris on Jason's account and they would have found out that I was dating him which I didn't want them to know," Lorelai explained as Logan was becoming more and more confused. "So it's your fault!"

"Fine, it was my fault," Rory surrendered as Luke brought them their food and drinks.

An hour later they took Logan's SUV to the mall. Rory and Logan were in the front seats as Lorelai sat in the back seat.

"You have a DVD player in your car?" Lorelai said amazed as they drove to the mall.

"Yeah," Logan answered simply.

"Who needs a house? You could just live in your car," Lorelai said. "What more do you need besides a coffee machine of course. Or do you have a coffee machine in the back of your car too?"

"Mom, you've been watching too much 'Pimp my Ride'," Rory told her mother.

"And that's a bad thing?" Lorelai thought out loud as they approached the mall. Logan parked the car and they all got out of the car and entered the mall.

"So what do you want to buy Ace?" Logan asked Rory. "I thought everybody didn't want us to buy too much."

"Just a few clothes for the baby because you never know what aweful clothes people might give you," Rory explained.

"That's right," Lorelai piped in.

"And some maternity clothes, sheets for the crib and a few more other things," Rory added.

"Now lets begin. We only have five hours till the mall closes so we only have little time!" Lorelai said as they walked into the first store.

A few hours later, Rory and Logan had bought some clothes as Lorelai had bought herself some shoes because as Lorelai had said it, they were calling out to her.

"I need coffee," Lorelai said as they walked out of a store.

"I could use some too," Logan agreed.

"Me too but I can't have any," Rory said sadly. "But I want some decaf."

"I'm so glad I'm not pregnant right now," Lorelai said with a grin. "Nothing tastes as good as a good cup of coffee during shopping."

"You're mean!" Rory cried as they walked to a kiosk where Logan placed their orders.

"You bet!" Lorelai agreed. "I'm one mean momma!"

"Rory, Lorelai?" a voice behind them said.

They turned around to see that none other then Emily Gilmore was standing behind them.

"Hi," both of them said still in shock of Emily's sudden appereance.

"Here's your coffee," Logan then said as he turned around and noticed Emily Gilmore standing in front of him. Lorelai and Rory each grabbed their own cup and took one large sip.

"Hello Logan," Emily greeted him.

"Hello Emily," Logan greeted her as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"So girls, how are you?" Emily asked them politely.

"We're good mom," Lorelai replied.

"Yeah fine," Rory said silently as she was still angry about her grandmother's reaction about the entire situation.

"That's good to hear," Emily responded as an awkward silence fell.

"I guess we should hit some stores before they close," Lorelai broke the silence.

"Yeah I think we should," Logan agreed.

"Bye grandma," Rory said as she walked off, being followed by Lorelai and Logan who bid Emily their goodbyes.

"Wow, deja vu all over again," Lorelai commented as they walked through the halls of the mall.

"Yeah," Rory silently agreed.

"You okay Ace?" Logan asked her.

"Fine, just weird that things changed so much these past few weeks," Rory explained to Logan.

"Everything will be fine, Ace," Logan comforted her as he put his arm around her waist. "My parents and your grandparents will have to accept the situation some day. There's nothing else they can do."

"You're probably right," Rory told Logan with a smile. "Do you mind if we go home? I'm kind of tired."

"No problem," Logan smiled at her as they headed back to the car, forgetting all about Lorelai, who in return just smiled at the couple in front of her.

'_Only a matter of time,'_ Lorelai thought as she followed them back to Logan's car.

"Hey! You forgot about me!" Lorelai called after them.

"Then hurry up grandma!" Rory grinned.

"I have to get used to that one," Lorelai said to herself as all three of them stepped inside the car and drove back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews I received. Very appreciated.**Next chapter: Give a Girl a Break**

_Summer comes to an end and Rory receives a letter which has an invitation from Emily for diner with her and the Huntzbergers. Will the family finally accept the situation or will they try to force them into something?_


	8. Give a Girl a Break!

**Chapter 8: Give a Girl a Break!**

Summer was about to end and it was almost time for Logan to go back to Yale for his senior year. But until that happened, there was still one week to go and Rory was about six and a half months pregnant. Thing were getting more hectic with less then three months to go.

"Mom! Mom!" Rory yelled as she walked back into the house after getting the mail.

Lorelai quickly ran down the stairs, panicked, after hearing Rory yell for her.

"What's wrong? Did you fall or did something happen to the baby?" Lorelai asked still slightly panicked.

"No no, nothing like that," Rory assured her mother.

"Then what's wrong?" Lolreai asked, confused about the reason why Rory had yelled earlier.

"This!" Rory replied as she showed her mother an envelope which was adressed to both Rory and Logan.

"Well my world is falling apart!" Lorelai stated simply as she was still confused.

"Not funny, this is serious!" Rory told her slightly agitated.

"Well let's call the president! He'll know what to do!" Lorelai joked but Rory's face turned from serious to mad. "Sorry! But I have no idea why you've become all panicked."

"Because of this!" Rory said once more as she showed the envelope again.

"So you're all panicked because Logan's name is on it?" Lorelai carefully asked.

"No!" Rory said as she lost her temper more and more.

"Okay, the hormones are kicking in," Lorelai stated.

"It's grandma!" Rory explained some more.

"She's in the envelope? She really lost some weight then," Lorelai joked once more. "Maybe it's because of the panic room. Wouldn't be a bad idea either if you burrowed it for a while."

"It's from grandma!" Rory said a bit agitated.

"And you know this how since the envelope hasn't been opened yet?" Lorelai wondered.

"Because it says so on the back of the envelope," Rory said as she turned around the envelope which indeed showed that Emily and Richard Gilmore had send the letter.

"Okay, that explains a lot," Lorelai said seriously. "Now sit down and tell mommy why you're acting like you've just seen Kirk and Lulu reproduce themselves."

Rory sat down on the sofa as she was told and Lorelai sat down next to her.

"It's from grandma!" Rory said once more.

"Usually that explains a lot but not right now," Lorelai told her daughter. "Besides you don't know what's inside the envelope."

"Exactly, who knows what's inside," Rory said. "And why would she adress it to me and Logan?"

"There's only one way to find out," Lorelai told Rory. "Open it!"

"I can't, what if it's bad news?" Rory asked.

"There's a big chance you're right about that," Lorelai agreed.

"Great way of cheering me up," Rory said sarcastically.

"But," Lorelai interrupted. "maybe she wants to tell you she's moving to Canada and never comes back. That's good news!"

"You open it!" Rory said as she shoved the envelope in her mother's hands. Lorelai tore the envelope open and read the letter.

"Do I want to know what it says?" Rory asked carefully.

"They want to have diner with you and Logan," Lorelai said as she continued to read the rest of the letter.

"That's it? She couldn't just have told me by phone?" Rory wondered.

"That's not all," Lorelai warned her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked waringly.

"The Huntzbergers are joining you at diner," Lorelai said silently as Rory remained speechless for a while as her mouth was wide open from the shock.

"What?" Rory managed to say, though still in shock.

"The Huntzbergers are," Lorelai was about to repeat but was cut off by Rory.

"I heard you. But why?"

"It doesn't say why, except that this diner is this Thursday," Lorelai told her daughter.

"That's tomorrow," Rory stated the obvious.

"Too bad the mail didn't get lost in the post office right?" Lorelai softly joked, trying to cheer her daughter a bit up.

"You have to come with us mom," Rory said with a pouting and begging face.

"It doesn't say that you're allowed to bring guests," Lorelai said trying to get out of it.

"Four against two isn't fair," Rory commented. "You have to come."

"Maybe they want to tell you that they accepted the situation and support you in any way," Lorelai said, hoping it was a good enough reason for not going with them to the lion's den.

Rory eyed her mother skeptically before speaking. "You don't want to come with me do you?"

"And that too," Lorelai gave in.

"Please mom!" Rory begged once more.

"Honey, Logan is with you," Lorelai assured her daughter. "Don't worry so much. It's not good for the baby."

"I'd better call Logan," Rory thought out loud.

"And I'd better go to the Inn. I'm already late and I don't want to hear Michel complaining all day long about how I was too late for a few minutes." Lorelai said as she rose from the sofa and grabbed her jacket and bag.

"See you tonight at Luke's?" Rory asked her mother as she also rose from the couch, heading for the kitchen.

"Sure thing hon! Bye!" Lorelai finally said before heading off to work, leaving Rory behind.

Rory heads for the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of water before heading into her bedroom to grab her cell phone. She then walked back into the kitchen to grab herself a box of cookies before walking back into the living room. She placed the bottle and the box of cookies on the table as she dialed Logan's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Ace," Logan said on the other line, the minute he picked up the phone.

"Hey," Rory greeted him in return.

"So what's up? Something wrong?" Logan asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No everything's fine," Rory sighed as she realised how much she had said those words the last few months. It was sweet that everybody cared so much but everything was fine. "Are you busy right now?"

"Never too busy for you," Logan said as she could imagine how large his grin would be right now.

"My my, you're quite a charmer, aren't you?" Rory smirked.

"And you only noticed that just now?" Logan said feigning shock.

Desperately wanting to switch subjects, Rory decided to cut to the chase. "Anyhow, there's a reason I called."

"You wanted to hear my voice?" Logan smirked. "Now Ace, that's sweet."

"Stop it," Rory said as she felt how a blush appeared on her face. She was just glad Logan wasn't there to see her blush like that. "We're having diner tomorrow night."

"You're taking me out Ace?" Logan grinned once more.

"At my grandparents house," Rory added.

"Oh," Logan said softly.

"With your parents," Rory added some more.

"Oh well that's," Logan started but a silence followed. It took about a few seconds before Logan spoke again. "nice. Why?"

"I don't know. My mom says it won't be so bad but really why would they want to have diner. I feel like we're going to face the Apocalypse tomorrow night," Rory rambled on.

"Ace," Logan tried to interrupt her but failed.

"And what if they bring up the subject of marriage again or to help us financially," Rory continued.

"Ace," Logan tried once more but failed again.

"What if they'll sue us for something. You never know," Rory said becoming more panicked by the second. "This is my grandparents we're talking about."

"Rory," Logan said now, finally getting Rory's attention.

"What?" Rory replied as she realised that Logan wanted to say something. She knew that once she was on a ramble there was no stopping her, it had to be genetic because her mother was the same way. But whenever Logan used her real name, she forgot about all the things around her, mostly because he never used her real name unless he was serious.

"Calm down. We're not going to find out what they want till we attend diner. Now relax, take a bath or something like that. You freaking out like that isn't good for the baby," Logan said slightly concerned about Rory and the baby. "Nor is it good for you. You need to rest."

"You're the second person who told me today that it wasn't good for the baby," Rory told him.

"Well you're surrounded by smart people who only want what's best for you," Logan smirked. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, say around six at Luke's?" Rory said. "My mom will be there too."

"Sounds good!" Logan said with a smile. "See ya Ace!"

"Bye Logan!" Rory hung up with a big smile on her face.

No matter what situation she was in, Logan always managed to cheer her up. Sometimes it was only his voice or laugh that could make her feel a lot better or sometimes just that smirk that seemed to planted on his face 24/7. He just had that kind of effect on her and she didn't mind.

The next night, Rory was ready for diner. The only thing she had to do was to wait for Logan to arrive. She tapped her fingers on her basketball sized belly as she waited on the sofa, soon joined by her mother.

"I'm fat!" Rory said all of a sudden.

"Well pregnancy ain't making you skinnier," Lorelai said sarcastically as she noticed how Rory rolled her eyes in response. "So what's really wrong hon?"

"Do I have to say it again?"

"Still this diner?" Lorelai wondered as Rory nodded in return. "It will be fine. And if it isn't, just walk off, you don't have to stay if they say bad things or anything like that."

"And I could always say I am tired so I can get out of it," Rory said as the door bell rang. Rory got up from the sofa and tried to walk to the door but stopped halfway there. "Dizzy."

"You want to sit down?" Lorelai asked concerned about her daughter's health.

"No, I'm fine. Just rose from the sofa too soon," Rory replied simply as she walked over to the door, greeting Logan. "I'll grab my purse and coat and we're good to go."

With that Rory walked off to her room as Lorelai greeted Logan in the hallway.

"Hey Logan," Lorelai greeted him. "Ready to face them?"

"I hope so," Logan said carefully. "I don't know what to expect though."

"Knowing my mother, don't even start to figure out what might go on in her little head," Lorelai commented. "She always manages to surprise you or scare you. Pretty much the same thing when we're talking about my mother."

"Ready," Rory returned with her coat on and holding her purse. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the door. "See you mom!"

"Bye hon! Good luck!" Lorelai said with a grin as Rory just rolled her eyes in response.

Thirty minutes later, Logan drove up to the Gilmore's house where Logan already noticed that his parents were already there. Logan got out of the car and opened the door for Rory and helped her getting out of the car.

"Shall we?" Logan asked Rory as he offered her his arm. She happily took his arm and they walked to the front door where Rory rang the ball. A maid opened the door and took Rory's coat and purse and walked off after telling the both of them that Rory's grandparents and Logan's parents were waiting for them in the parlor.

As they walked to the parlor, Rory let out a deep sigh as she clinged onto Logan some more.

"You okay Ace?" Logan asked her as he looked at her carefully. He could see that she had a though time whenever she had to face her grandparents. He had noticed that a few months ago or when they surprisingly ran into Emily at the mall.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rory told him with a smile but she knew she was lying. The stress of the last few weeks was coming back to her. The stress of not knowing if they could support this child enough or the fact that her grandparents and Logan's parents were forcing them into something she didn't want, or at least not now. She then smiled at the thought of marrying Logan Huntzberger one day, it wasn't a bad thought at all. But she knew that now was not the right time, because after all people said that everything you want will happen, all in time you'll see.

They walked into the parlor where Richard and Emily were sitting in their respective seats as Logan's parents Mitchum and Shira were sitting on a sofa. Opposite of them there was another sofa where Logan and Rory took a seat. They greeted everybody in the room as Richard prepared their drinks.

"Two soda's?" Richard asked them.

"Yes please," Rory said politely as both of them accepted their drinks.

"So Rory, how are you?" Mitchum asked her, trying to make a polite conversation.

"Fine," Rory said simply with a fake smile planted on her face.

"And the baby?" Richard asked.

"Baby's fine too," Rory said politely.

"And how's work Logan?" Richar asked Logan.

"Work's good, busy but good," Logan politely replied as a silence fell in the room.

Rory then rose from the sofa. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."  
The last part was more directed at Logan then the other people in the room as she gave Logan a last smile before heading to the bathroom. When she walked to the bathroom she noticed her purse and got an idea. She took her cellphone out of the purse and then continued to walk to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her where she dialed a number and patiently sat on the toilet waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Is it that bad that you need mommy already?" Lorelai said on the other line.

"It's not bad, the soda is good," Rory replied simply.

"Then why are you calling?"

"Grandma is giving me the silence treatment," Rory explained. "And Shira seems to be playing that game too. Only Mitchum and grandpa spoke to me and Logan, but only polite conversation, then the conversation went dead."

"Sounds like I'm missing one hell of a party," Lorelai said sarcastically. "So mom is giving you the silence treatment?"

"Yeah, the only words she spoke to me tonight were 'hello'," Rory mimicked Emily's voice. "I mean, even a one year old kid can say more then that. Not that you can understand it but that's besides the point."

"You know what will happen right?" Lorelai carefully asked her.

"I know," Rory sighed. "She'll spit it out all at once which means she's not accepting the situation. I'm pretty sure Shira is far from dealing with it either but I don't know about grandpa and Mitchum. But you never know with them, they could be putting up an act of some sort and who knows, maybe they're killing Logan now with their interrogations as I am here talking to you in the bathroom."

"You're in the bathroom? You're not doing anything right now are you?" Lorelai asked with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Because that would be dirty, not dirty dirty but dirty in a 'I don't want to imagine my daughter sitting on the toilet doing whatever she needs to do while we're talking about my mother' way."

"I'm just sitting on the toilet mom. I'm not doing anything besides talking to you," Rory assured her mother. "Which reminds me, I have to go. Logan's still in there all by himself and this could probably be a new record for the longest bathroom visit ever."

"Go to Logan," Lorelai said. "We'll talk later tonight, Okay?"

"Sounds good," Rory said. "bye"

With that Rory put the phone away as she realised she did had to pay a visit to the bathroom. And besides it would be awkward if she had to go again in like fifteen minutes, that would make her grandmother a lot more angrier then she already was.

Rory then returned to the parlor where she saw Logan with a desperate look on his face but it seemed that not a word was spoken all the time, or at least not for a while.

"That was a long visit," Emily commented.

'_And it began,'_ Rory thought as her grandmother spoke up but she looked up to her grandmother with a fake smile planted on her face.. "Well the baby keeps kicking my blatter, I have to go to the bathroom like twenty times a day."

The maid then entered the room and announced that diner was served. They all walked to the dining room where they took their seats. Richard and Emily took a seat at the head of the table as Logan and Rory took a seat at one side of the table and Mitchum and Shira took a seat at the other side.

They all ate in silence, Richard and Mitchum discussing business for a while as Rory shared a confused look with Logan. Why were they here? There had to be a purpose on why they had been invited to diner.

When they had finished diner and were awaiting the desert, Mitchum spoke to Rory.

"My my, Rory, I had no idea you could eat so much," Mitchum commented with a smile planted on his face which was very alike Logan's smile.

"Well I need to eat for two people now," Rory said with a smile as she looked down on her belly. "I didn't get this big all by myself."

"No you didn't," Shira spoke up for the first time in a while. Rory curiously eyed Logan's mother but Logan spoke up before Rory could response.

"Rory had a little help with that," Logan simply commented, getting a thankful smile from Rory in return.

"So grandma," Rory continued. "What's the reason why we've been invited to diner?"

"Rory, I just wanted to spend a nice evening with my granddaughter," Emily responded.

"I told you grandma that I would only come back here if you could live with the current situation," Rory told her grandmother. "I made myself perfectly clear a few weeks ago."

"I know," Emily simply commented.

"So that means you're accepting the situation as it is?" Rory asked her grandmother unbelievably.

"Now Rory, I'm not sure if this is the right moment to discuss this," Richard interrupted. "We do have guests."

"Which you invited. You knew what the deal was for my return here," Rory said. "You only have to accept the situation, like Logan and I have, and just live with it. Logan and I have taken care of everything."

"I'm sure you have," Shira commented sarcastically.

"Mom!" Logan warned his mother.

"I can assure you mrs. Huntzberger, we've taken care of everything," Rory assured her.

"So you took care of your financial status, a place to live, a way to support your child, to let it grow up in a normal environment," Shira summed.

"Yes we have," Rory replied. "Now if you could just all accept the situation then all our worries are over."

"But we can't Rory, we can't see how you, and Logan too, ruin your lives,' Emily added.

"We're not ruining our lives," Logan disagreed with Emily. "We've got this covered."

"You think you have son but a lot of things should be arranged when this baby arrives," Mitchum told his son. "If this child is a boy then all arrangements should be made about the child heiring the family business and if it's a girl then it should be raised properly so it can arrange DAR meetings and all those kind of things."

"And we will raise it properly," Rory told him.

"We know you will Rory, but it should grow up in a safe environment and it can if you two get married. Money won't be a problem and you can live in your own house instead of living with your mother in Stars Hollow," Richard commented.

"We only want what's best for you and Logan." Emily added.

"Then accept what I am saying," Rory said angrily. "We're going to raise it the right way. Our way."

"But Rory," Emily spoke up but Rory interrupted her.

"No grandma, you know I thought you were different," Rory said. "That you would support me in my decisions. After all you supported me when I had every intention of going to Harvard when grandpa wanted me to go to Yale. You supported me in so many other ways when it was about mom or just anything else. But this time I was so wrong!"

"Rory..." Emily spoke up again but was once again interrupted by Rory.

"No! You don't like this baby, okay, it's hard for me to accept that but I am beginning to. Not that I am happy with it but I love this baby and I don't like the way you are talking about this child or Logan or me for that sake. I don't care if it's a he or a she, I will love this child no matter what! " Rory said angrily as she could feel herself heat up. Her eyes became all teary as she rose from her seat and moved to the door, wanting to get out of there. But she froze when Logan spoke up.

"You have no right to talk to Rory like that," Logan told his parents and Emily and Richard. "She's having a hard time dealing with things already and the fact that neither of you are supporting her is just wrong. But I'm not going anywhere, I'll support her no matter what."

Logan then turned around and saw Rory standing behind him with a big smile on her face as tears were streaming down her cheek.

Rory was touched by Logan's words but then she started to feel all dizzy again. She felt like she had no longer control of her body and she fell on the floor, unconsciously.

Logan quickly moved to Rory the minute he saw her falling to the floor. He kneeled down beside her as he yelled to call an ambulance right away. But his parents and Richard and Emily were standing still, they were in shock.

"Rory wake up," Logan called out to Rory but there was no response.

Fortunately a maid had seen what happened and walked to Logan and the still unconscious Rory.

"I called an ambulance, they're on their way," she informed him and Logan thanked her in return.

"Come on Rory," Logan said as tears filled his eyes. "Wake up!"

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews I received. Don't worry about Logan and Rory getting together, they will be soon! And any questions on the baby's gender? The gender is already set along with a name and birth date and everything. All has been taken care of. Also if you want to know the gender, a hint has been given. Not telling you where but it has been given on what the gender will be. Now all you can do is guess.**Next chapter: You, me and the baby!**

_Continues where last chapter ended. Rory fainted and Logan takes her to the hospital and that's where it truly begins.._


	9. You, me and the baby

**Chapter 9: You, me and the Baby!**

_"Rory wake up," Logan called out to Rory but there was no response._

_Fortunately a maid had seen what happened and walked to Logan and the still unconscious Rory. _

"_I called an ambulance, they're on their way," she informed him and Logan thanked her in return. _

"_Come on Rory," Logan said as tears filled his eyes. "Wake up!"_

That was the last thing Logan could remember from when he was at her grandparents' house. He had followed the ambulance in his car where he also contacted Lorelai to fill her in on what happened. And now he was waiting at the Hartford Memorial Hospital. Waiting for any news about Rory and the baby, waiting for Lorelai to come, waiting for something.

One thing he also knew is how his parents or how her grandparents hadn't followed him to the hospital. Though he knew better then to blame them, but he couldn't help it. He blamed them for doing this to Rory, she hadn't deserved this. She hadn't planned to get pregnant or to skip a year of school. But yet here they were, Rory was expecting his child and that's it. Nothing can be done about it nor did he want anything to be done about it.

But all he could do right now was to wait for Lorelai to arrive or for one of the doctors to arrive with news about Rory and the baby. He was already waiting for more then 15 minutes and it seemed like eternity. He was afraid of what might come. What if something had happened to the baby? Rory had made a pretty nasty fall and who knows what might have happened to the baby. What if it hadn't survived the fall? Everybody knew that the baby wasn't planned, everybody who went to Yale knew as did everybody in Hartford and Stars Hollow. But when thinking about it right now he didn't want to loose the baby. He had begun to love this child, something which had amazed him. He didn't know the child, heck it wasn't even born yet, but he couldn't imagine a life without it. He loved the child that Rory was carrying, a woman he had started to care deeply for in the last few months.

These last few months had changed his life completely. And his feelings for Rory became deeper and depper. He had started to know a lot about Rory in these past few months from her little quirks to the things she loved and hated. He cared more about her life and their child's then his own life. He wanted to give up on his life if someday that might be able to help Rory or their child's life. And that's a feeling he had never felt for a girl. And he hated to admit it, but it scared him. Never had he been afraid of anything, after all he could take up any challenge. But this was scaring the hell out of him.

"Logan?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Logan looked to his right where he saw Lorelai and Luke looking at him. Lorelai with slight tears in her eyes as Luke was just being there for her though he did think that he saw Luke's eyes tearing up a little too.

"Lorelai, Luke?" Logan wondered, still a bit bedazzled by his thoughts.

"Yeah, any news?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing yet," Logan replied as Lorelai took a seat next to him as Luke walked off to get some coffee for everybody.

"So how are you holding up?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine," Logan lied.

"And the truth now," Lorelai commented.

"Terrible," Logan admitted. "I'm afraid I might loose the both of them."

"You're not going to loose them," Lorelai assured him but just hoped that she was telling the truth. "Rory is a strong woman and your kid is a Huntzberger and a Gilmore with parents that don't give up so easily. Believe me, this kid will follow its parents' footsteps."

"Thanks Lorelai," Logan thanked her.

"No problem," Lorelai smiled slightly. "So what happened tonight?"

"Diner was horrible," Logan started. "Seemed like my parents and your parents were still not accepting it. So Rory got all mad and walked off. When I todl them all the truth about how they treated Rory, I saw that Rory was still behind me and then she fell. I guess all this stress was getting to her. That's the only explanation I can think of. The doctor had said last week that Rory and the baby were perfectly healthy. But the last few days, Rory has been stressing a lot and..."

"Slow down kid," Lorelai interrupted him. "You've been hanging out with Rory way too much."

This caused Logan to smile a little bit.

"You really care a lot about Rory, don't you?" Lorelai asked him all of a sudden.

"What?" Logan's response was, caught off guard by Lorelai's sudden question.

"Your eyes betray you," Lorelai continued. "I can see it in your eyes that you think about her or just the way you look at her."

"I guess," Logan responded.

"It's scaring you isn't it?" Lorelai asked and Logan nodded in return. "I know all about it. For years it scared me to love or really like a guy. But I foundthe one person that I really want to spend my life with."

"Luke?" Logan asked but he knew what the answer was.

"Yeah," Lorelai confirmed with a smile on her face. "In the beginning I was scared. A little while later I was scared that he might not feel the same way as I did. Then I got scared that one day hemight leave me, which unfortunately did happen but we're back together again. And now I'm not afraid anymore, because I know that me and luke will get through it together."

"That's great Lorelai," Logan smiled.

"You know, I was trying to make a point," Lorelai pointed out.

"I know," Logan said. "And you made a good one. I was scared for all those things too."

"Was? Like in present tense?" Lorelai asked curiously which Logan only nodded to in response, causing Rory to smile.

Then Luke came back with a few cups of coffee.

"Hey stranger, what took you so long?" Lorelai asked.

"A lot of bleeding people down that hall," Luke responded which was enough for Lorelai to know.

They drank their coffee as they waited for the doctors to arrive with some news.

About fifteen minutes later, two doctors walked up to them. One of them was Dr. Mitchells and the other one was a dark haired man, about the same height as dr. Mitchells.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" the doctor asked and Logan rose from his chair.

"Hello doctor," Logan greeted him. "This is Rory's mom Lorelai Gilmore and her boyfriend Luke."

"Nice to meet you," the doctor replied. "I have news about miss Gilmore."

"And?" Lorelai wondered, getting anxious to know what was wrong with her daughter and grandchild.

"Your daughter is fine," the doctor assured Lorelai. "The only problem is a high blood pressure. That's why we want to keep her here tonight and she can go home tomorrow. But it's important that she is calm for the next few months, since stress seems to tbe the cause of her unconsciousness. But other then that she's fine, no damage to the head or anywhere else. She's really lucky."

"And the baby?" Logan asked concerned.

"Well," dr. Mitchells began. "the baby seems to be fine. There's no sign of fractures or anything like that and the heart beat is perfect."

"That's good right?" Logan asked just to make sure.

"That's good," Dr. Mitchells confirmed. "Miss Gilmore and the baby are really lucky."

"That they are," the other doctor confirmed. "We should be going. If you have any questions just tell the nurses and they'll page us."

"Thank you doctor," Logan thanked both of them.

"You're welcome. You can go see her, she's awake," the doctor said. "But no more then two visitors."

"Okay, thanks," Lorelai said as the two doctors walked off. "So Logan, ready to go inside?"

"You and Luke should go first," Logan said. "You two have work tomorrow, don't you? I'll stay here tonight."

"You sure?" Lorelai asked him and Logan nodded in return. "But don't you have work tomorrow too?"

"I already called work when waiting and said I took a day off," Logan explained. "I already took care of that. Now go!"

"Thanks Logan," Lorelai smiled as Luke patted him on the back.

"Thanks for earlier too, Lorelai," Logan thanked her. "It made a lot of things clear for me."

"You're welcome," Lorelai said as a nurse lead Lorelai and Luke to Rory's room as Logan remained waiting in the waiting room.

"Mom!" Rory said as her mom entered the room along with Luke. "Hey Luke!"

"Hey hon!" Lorelai said happily as she hugged her daughter and Luke did the same. "You really scared all of us."

"I'm sorry," Rory said sadly.

"Don't be," Lorelai replied. "This time we can really blame something on my parents." This caused Rory to smile a little.

"Where's Logan?" Rory wondered.

"He's waiting outside," Lorelai said.

"Why?" Rory asked confused. "Is he mad?"

"No, he's not mad, at least not at you. Maybe at his parents or your grandparents but not you," Lorelai assured her.

"Then why isn't he coming in?" Rory asked again.

"Per doctor's orders," Lorelai explained.

"Huh?" Rory said confused.

"Only two visitors at the same time," Luke explained some more.

"Thanks Luke," Rory smiled. "So grandma and grandpa aren't here? What about dad? Does he know?"

"Calm down sweety, again per doctor's orders," Lorelai said. "I'll call your dad tomorrow right away and no your grandparents aren't here. Guess you scared the hell out of them. I've tried that for years, but you fruit of my loins have accomplished what started 21 years ago."

"You're welcome mom," Rory smiled.

"We should be going," Lorelai said. "I'll see you tomorrow when you get home. I'm positive Logan will take you home!"

"Sure," Rory smiled as they hugged one more time. "Thanks Luke for coming."

"Anytime," Luke said as he hugged Rory once more before both him and Lorelai walked out of the room.

In the hallway they spotted Logan who had just gotten himself a cup of coffee.

"She's all yours," Lorelai said with a smile. "You'll bring her home tomorrow?"

"No problem," Logan said. "Thanks Lorelai, Luke."

"With that, Lorelai and Luke walked off, heading back home as Logan walked to Rory's room. He silently knocked on the door and entered the room where he saw Rory lying in bed.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted her as he sat down on a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Rory said with a smile. "I'm so sorry Logan."

"Hey, this is not your fault," Logan assured her. "Your grandparents and my parents had no right to treat you that way."

"But still if I," Rory started but was cut off by Logan.

"No Rory," Logan interrupted her. "You're not blaming yourself for this."

"Okay," Rory surrendered.

"You look tired," Logan commented.

"I am," Rory confirmed.

"Why don't you go sleep for a while then?" Logan suggested as Rory nodded in return.

"You aren't going to leave are you?" Rory asked him.

"I'll stay if you want me to," Logan said as Rory just nodded in return, causing Logan to smile. "Goodnight Ace."

"Night Logan," Rory said as she drifted off to sleep as did Logan in the chair.

The next morning, Rory woke up, not knowing where she was at first, but then she remembered. She was in the hospital. She looked to her right where she saw Logan still asleep in a chair. She smiled at the sight in front of her until a knock on the door broke her thoughts. A nurse entered the room, causing Logan to wake up as well.

"Hey, goodmorning," Rory said with a smile as Logan stretched out.

"Hey yourself," Logan said. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Rory responded as the nurse began to speak.

"I am going to remove your IV so you can clean yourself up a bit and you can eat a bit before you head home," the nurse informed Rory. "The doctor will arrive later to do the last check ups."

"Okay," Rory said as the nurse did her tasks. She removed the IV and left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"So," Rory said. "I'm sorry if I scared you last night."

"You did scare me," Logan confirmed. "But I'm glad you're okay" and he moved closer to Rory and sat down on her bed. "and that the baby is okay."

"I'm glad you're glad," Rory said with a smile.

"You know Rory," Logan said seriously. "Last night you scared the hell out of me. I thought I was going to loose you and the baby."

"I'm okay," Rory interrupted.

"I know but still. It killed me when I thought that I might loose you," Logan confessed. "What would I do without you?"

"Logan," Rory tried to interrupt him as tears started to appear in her eyes.

"I'm sure Finn, Colin and Steph would try to cheer me up," Logan rambled. "But without you I would feel lost. You really mean a lot to me Rory."

Rory smiled as she swept away her tears.

"I love you Logan," Rory told him as she took his hands in hers.

"What?" Logan said dumbfounded by Rory's sudden confession.

"I love you," Rory repeated and she meant it. The last few months she had come to realise that every day she saw a new side of Logan and she loved it. There was no doubt in her mind when these words left her mouth.

"I love you too," Logan responded with a smile.

"You do?" Rory asked him.

"I love you Rory," Logan said once again and he couldn't help but think how right those words sounded. "I want you with me now and forever. I want to be with you through this all. Together I know we can make it. Just you, me and the baby."

"And mom and Luke," Rory said with a smile.

"Sure," Logan said, not knowing why Rory smiled about that.

"And Lane, Paris," Rory continued. "Taylor, Miss Patty, Babette, Doyle and Kirk."

"Rory," Logan interrupted her as he smirked.

"Just you, me and the baby," Rory confirmed as she moved closer to him and kissed him. Logan of course returned the kiss.

Then Rory broke off the kiss after a while, as she put her hands on her belly.

"What?" Logan asked confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's perfect," Rory said with a smile as she took Logan's hands and placed them on her belly. He felt a slight kick when his hands were placed on Rory's belly and he smiled.

"It's kicking?" Logan asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Rory said also with a smile on her face and couldn't help but think how perfect this moment was.

A few hours later when the doctor checked on Rory and the baby for the final time, they headed home. Logan opened the door to his car for her as Rory stepped inside.

"You already got me, no need for chavalry now," Rory teased him.

"What can I say Ace, I want to please you in any way that I can," Logan smirked as a blush crept on Rory's face. He loved it when he made her blush, it made her even more beautiful. "Ready to go home?"

"In Omnia Paratus!" Rory smiled as did Logan. He closed the door to the car and moved over to his side of the car and stepped inside, ready to head back home.

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews I received. I'm glad with the reviews and I enjoy them a lot.**Next chapter: Blame it on love**

_Stress is hitting Logan and his friends call for Rory to help them cope with a stressed out Logan. But Rory has a plan.._


	10. Blame it on love

**Chapter 10: Blame it on love**

A month had passed since the incident at the Gilmore mansion and Rory hadn't had contact with her grandparents since. Not that they hadn't tried to make contact but Rory had declined all contact with them. Her grandparents had send flowers with a card which held an apology but they ended up in the trashbin. They tried calling as well but most of the times the answering machine picked up on their call or Rory hung up. Rory didn't want to deal with them at all!

Contact with the Huntzbergers wasn't much different either. Except that Logan had small talk with his dad when he suddenly showed up at the Yale Daily News a lot lately. Logan knew what Mitchum wanted, he wnated to have contact with his son, probably because Shira was worried what other people might say if they heard that the Huntzberger heir didn't talk to his parents at all or afraid that somebody might find out what happened a month ago at diner. But the conversation he shared with his father never lasted any longer then thirty seconds. After all this was Yale and he had a lot of papers and articles to write.

It would sound as a lame excuse but it wasn't. The last few weeks Logan was buried in work, making him have hardly any free time for Rory. After all they had just started a relationship and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before the baby would be born but he couldn't.

And not only Rory, but Finn, Colin and Stephanie were suffering as well. Logan was tired and in a bad mood with the overload of work and the fact that he hardly had any free time to spend with Rory or his friends. And frankly Colin, Finn and Stephanie were sick of Logan's bad moods and something needed to be done about it.

"Hello?" Rory answered her cellphone as she stepped out of her house and headed for Luke's diner where she would meet with her mother for lunch.

"Rory, love," Finn's voice replied on the other line.

"Finn?" Rory wondered. "Why on earth are you calling me?"

"Now isn't that a lovely greeting," Finn said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Finn. I'm just not used to you calling me," Rory explained.

"Do you want me to call you more often?" Finn teased. "Logan doesn't please you enough? You need some Australian love?"

"Finn stop!" Rory begged. "Your mother never taught you to never ever tease a seven month pregnant woman?"

"You love it, admit it reporter girl," Finn continued.

"I love it as much as I love vegetables, my dear Australian friend," Rory commented.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"Just ask Logan," Rory told him. "So Finn, what's thre reason that you called me?"

"It's about Logan," Finn started.

"What's wrong with Logan?" Rory wondered.

The minute Finn was about to explain it to Rory, voices could be heard in the background.

"Finn!" Colin's voice yelled through the other line.

"What?" Finn said innocently.

"Tell me you aren't calling Rory," Colin said.

"Fine, I won't," Finn replied.

"Finn, Colin and I told you we would take care of things," Stephanie said. "Rory needs to rest!"

"You've already discussed this with each other over a week now," Finn accused them. "Even a turtle can walk faster to the other side of America then the two of you taking care of things."

Getting annoyed of being excluded from the conversation and as she became more confused and worried about Logan, Rory spoke up.

"Finn!"

"Yes love?" Finn answered back into the phone.

"Could you put me on the speaker so I can talk to Steph and Colin as well?" Rory asked him.

"Sure thing love," Finn said as he put Rory on the speaker.

"Hey Colin, Steph," Rory greeted them as she sat down in the Gazebo, not wanting to do this conversation in the diner, nor would Luke allow it. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Well," Stephanie started but she didn't really know how to continue.

"Dear God, even Jessica Simpson can answer a question quicker then that," Finn said slightly annoyed. "You know love, Logan hasn't been the same lately."

"What do you mean exactly?" Rory said worried. "Has he been drinking a lot or something like that?"

"Finn I told you not to call her. She needs to reast and have no worries. You telling her that doesn't help," Stephanie spoke up again. "No worries Ror, we'll take care of it."

"Now I really want to know what's wrong with Logan," Rory demanded. "Don't make me come down there while driving a car with my basketball sized belly. Colin?"

"Well Logan's been in a pretty bad mood lately. I think the stress of school and the paper is getting to him," Colin explained. "And the baby is coming soon too, but lately he's been spending hours working on papers and articles that he gets to sleep at two and gets up around six in the morning."

"And we wanted to solve it ourselves but we have no idea how," Stephanie added. "His schedule is packed and he has no free time. But I'm sure you already know that."

"And I suggested we'd ask for some help with you but dumb and dumber here wouldn't let me," Finn whined. "So I grabbed the phone today because I was sick of it."

"And I'm glad you did Finn," Rory thanked him. "Guys, even though the doctor said I should take it easy, I do want to know everything when it concerns Logan or you guys."

"Didn't Logan tell you anything?" Stephanie wondered.

"He said he was really busy and that he would try to come to Stars Hollow somewhere next week," Rory said. "It is his senior year so I can understand that he's busy."

"But he's really down," Stephanie said. "It's not the same Logan anymore."

"Any ideas?" Colin asked.

"We thought about planning a party just to help him relax for a while," Finn said. "But like we said before, his schedule doesn't allow it."

"Sorry guys, no ideas right now," Rory apologized. "How about I'll call you guys later?"

"Sounds good Ror," Stephanie replied. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Rory said as she hung up on the phone and headed for Luke's diner where Lorelai was waiting for her to arrive.

"I thought I had to call some sort of truck to drag you over here," Lorelai joked the minute Rory stepped in the diner. Rory rolled her eyes in return as Luke came over to ask for their orders. As soon as they placed their orders, Lorelai became curious. "So kid, what took you so long?"

"Colin, Steph and Finn were on the phone," Rory explained. "They were worried about Logan."

"Logan?" Lorelai wondered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing serious I think," Rory told her. "he's just been really busy lately and according to them, he's been in a bad mood lately."

"Because of the loads of work he's been having lately?" Lorelai asked as Rory shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess," Rory said simply. "I just think there's more to it. I understand that he's got a lot of schoolwork, because after all it is his senior year. But Logan deals with things pretty easily. I think it's somehow related to the baby and the fact that the baby will be here in two months."

"It could be," Lorelai said. "Maybe you should talk to Logan about it."

"I should but Logan needs some fun too," Rory said with a smile. "He's been studying like crazy for more then two weeks already. He could use some fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Lorelai asked, knowing that her daughter had a plan up her sleeves.

"A party," Rory simply said.

"And he's got time for that?" Lorelai asked.

"According to Finn he doesn't since they thought of doing that themselves too," Rory said with a smile as Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "But there's nothing like a surprise party isn't there?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Lorelai grinned.

"Well it does get boring to spend a few hours at the bookstore working and to walk around Stars Hollow for this long," Rory reasoned. "And this way I get to see Logan again. I haven't seen him in two weeks already."

"That is a long time," Lorelai agreed. "Need any help planning?"

"No, I'll call Colin and we'll arrange everything," Rory assured her mother as lunch was served.

Thirty minutes later after Rory said goodbye to her mother, Rory decided to make a phone call.

"Colin?" Rory asked. "We need to plan a party!"

Two days later on a Friday, Logan was walking back to his dorm. Just one more week till he finally had some time to visit Rory back in Stars Hollow. Of course they called as often as they could but his schedule was just too packed for the last few weeks. Professors gave him tons of assignments and his thoughts weren't always as clear as they should be. After all in two months Rory could be giving birth to their child and he would have a lot of responsibility, while he was still in school. How in earth was he going to support it and raise it. He already didn't have enough time on his hands to spend time with Rory, how could he make time for the both of them while he had to graduate the same year. But he was going to do it, he was going to prove himself, Rory, their child and his family that he wasn't going to give up, that he could handle it and take care of his family.

He approached his dorm and opened the door. When stepping inside he saw a lot of people standing in his dorm room and calling 'Surprise!' He saw Finn, Colin and Stephanie standing in front of him with a big smile on his face as Finn poured himself another glass of champagne.

"Who arranged this party?" Logan wondered. "And why?"

"Blame it on love," Rory spoke up as Logan turned around on his heels and saw his seven month pregnant girlfriend standing behind him. "That would be me who arranged it, along with Colin, Finn and Steph of course."

"Ace! What are you doing here?" Logan wondered as he gave his girlfriend a hug and a brief kiss on the lips.

"Rumours were that you weren't yourself lately," Rory explained as the party continued.

"Yeah you were like Hugh Jackman in Kate and Leopold," Finn piped in. "Horrible!"

"Hugh Jackman wasn't horrible as Leopold," Stephanie argued with Finn and they took off leaving the two of them alone as they continued their banter about the movie.

"Shouldn't you be taking things easy?" Logan asked concerned.

"I'm bored Logan and it's not like I planned this party by myself," Rory reasoned. "I'm okay. But how about you?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine just busy," Logan answered as he looked away from her.

"Then why can't you say that when looking into my eyes?" Rory questioned him. "If something is troubling you, you can tell me. You know that right?"

"I know," Logan sighed.

"But?"

"I'm just afraid that you might find it stupid," Logan said honestly.

"Well try me," Rory told him with a smile.

"I'm afraid I'll be a bad father," Logan admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Rory asked him, not believing him at all.

"We don't have a lot of money, I'm still going to college and I'll be really busy so I can hardly spend time with my family," Logan rambled. "I want to give this child what it deserves but I'm not sure if I can give it that."

Logan waited for Rory to respond but instead she just smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about Ace?" Logan asked her.

"You think that me and the baby are your family," Rory smiled. "You've never said that before."

"Well you are," Logan smirked back at her. "But did you hear what I just said?"

"Every word," Rory assured him with a smile. "And I'm not doubting you for a second. My dad was never there for me but you are going to be there for your kid. And about the money? We saved a lot of money during the summer so we'll make it, together."

"Together," Logan repeated as he gave her a brief kiss.

"So that's all what is bothering you?" Rory asked.

"Besides the fact that I miss you like crazy and that I have tons of assignments, this is everything," Logan smirked once again. "Thanks Ace."

"No problem Huntzberger," Rory smiled back at him as she gave him another kiss.. "Now lets take a seat, my legs are killing me!"

Logan smiled at her as they sat down on the sofa, lying in each other's arms as Finn, Colin and Stephanie just smiled at the couple in front of them. It was a whole new side they got to see of Logan these last few weeks and they got to learn Rory too, and they knew it for sure that the two of them would make it together.

* * *

**Author's note**:  
I'm totally loving the reviews! A big thank you to all of you:) As you could read, this chapter was a bit focused on Logan, after all Rory isn't the only one that can have issues, Logan has them as well so I thought we should show it. Hope you liked it, please review!**Next chapter: A Time to Kill**

_Rory is bored and nobody has enough time for her, that is until Logan sends Colin, Finn and Stephanie over for their first Stars Hollow visit!_


	11. A Time to Kill

**Chapter 11: A Time to Kill**

As time passed by Rory was already pregnant for 34 weeks. Only six weeks to go but Rory was getting impatient. About two weeks ago she had to stop working at the bookstore because of her maternity leave. And ever since then Rory was bored. Lane was busy, her mom was busy as was Logan.

"Please Logan, just skip classes for one day," Rory whined as she sat on the sofa watching some TV.

"You know I can't Ace," Logan told her. "I wish I could, you know I do."

"But I miss you," Rory whined.

"I know you do," Logan said. "I miss you too. Now stop pouting!"

"I'm not pouting," Rory said as she put on a fake smile, even though Logan couldn't see her.

"Yes you do and I'm one hundred percent sure that you've got one of those adorable fake smiles planted on your face right now," Logan smirked.

"You're evil!" Rory told him.

"And now you're frowning your eyebrows while staring at the TV angrily," Logan continued.

"You're just mocking me!" Rory accused him.

"And that I do," Logan agreed with a smile.

"You can't mock me, I'm your girlfriend," Rory reasoned.

"Then I'm allowed to do it," Logan shot back at her.

"How would you know? You saw it on 'Who's the boss'?" Rory teased him.

"Now you're just mocking me," Logan told her.

"Last I heard it was allowed to do that to your boyfriend," Rory smirked.

"You're sharp today Ace and it's not even eight in the morning," Logan said. "That's no the Ace I know."

"Now Huntzberger, there's so much you don't know about me yet," Rory smirked.

"Dirty!" Logan smiled as he packed his bag with books and grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter which he had prepared earlier as he headed out of the door.

"But tell me what am I supposed to do all day?" Rory asked him.

"Watch TV, read a book," Logan suggested. "Or smell one, if you must."

"That's on my planning for tomorrow and the day after that," Rory replied.

"No it isn't," Logan objected.

"Fine it isn't but that's what I do almost every day," Rory complained.

"Then get some breakfast," Logan suggested once more.

"That's planned for 9 o'clock," Rory told him.

"You're just throwing way every suggestion I make Ace," Logan said.

"Well you're making the wrong suggestions, Huntzberger," Rory smirked.

"Then what are the right suggestions?" Logan wondered as he headed in the classroom and took a seat.

"You coming down here," Rory said softly.

"Ace," Logan started.

"I know, classes," rory sighed. "I'm just bored. I feel like I'm visiting one of Ross' classes."

"Friends marathon last night?" Logan smiled.

"You bet!" Rory said happily.

"Gotta go Ace, class is going to start. I'll call you tonight okay?" Logan asked her.

"Sure, bye," Rory sighed once more

"Bye Ace," Logan said. "Enjoy your day!"

Rory could imagine how big his smile would be when he spoke those last three words but before she could say anything, the line went dead.

As Rory put the phone away, she headed for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and headed back to the sofa. But once there she didn't feel like watching more TV, after all there wasn't anyting interesting on and morning gymnastiques was definately not an option.

And seeing as it was only 8:30, Logan's idea for breakfast didn't sound so bad. Grabbing her purse and coat, Rory headed for Luke's.

As usual Rory was greeted by everybody. They all wanted to know how the baby and Logan were or how many weeks till the baby was born or in Kirk's case how many hours till the baby would be born. It was nice that all the people card but when Kirk or Taylor cared it sometimes got annoying. Tyalor several times asked her about the gender of the child so he could arrange certain things. He never said what kind of things but knowing Taylor it would be something unique or very disturbing. Kirk on the other hand wanted to know the most awkward things. Like date and time of conception, Rory's weight and every week he wanted to measure Rory's belly so he could take lots of notes on how the baby was growing. But after all these months she got used to it, after all this was a quirky town named Stars Hollow.

Rory entered the diner and sat down at the counter. At the same time Luke came from upstairs and entered the diner as well.

"Hey Rory," Luke greeted her.

"Hey Luke," Rory said happily.

"Rory," Luke started.

"Yes Luke?" Rory wondered innocently but she knew what was coming.

"You know what I always say about you sitting at the counter," Logan told her as he poured her some orange juice.

"Luke! Orange juice? I want decaf!" Rory said with a disgusted look on her face and at the same it was perfect since the subject would hopefully be changed.

"It's good for you and the baby," Luke reasoned as Rory sighed in return. Sometimes there was no fighting Luke and she would never get her decaf. Other times it went easily but lately most of the times she failed and ended up with orange juice. "Now what did I tell you about you sitting at the counter?"

"The chairs are too high and if I'm not careful enough I would hurt myself like Wild E. Coyote," Rory rambled.

"Not in those exact words," Luke said. "But yes, so..."

"Yeah yeah, table and normal chair," Rory surrendered as she moved over to a table and sat down on a chair. "You'd better get me some decaf or I'll show you..."

"Rory love!" Finn barged into the diner.

"Finn?" Rory wondered.

"Don't forget about us," Colin added as he and Stephanie followed Finn into the diner. They sat down at Rory's table as Luke returned with more menu cards and Rory's decaf coffee.

"Your orders?" Luke asked them as they placed their orders and Luke walked off.

"What are you guys doing here at nine in the morning?" Rory wondered. "Did Logan send you? And how did you know where to find me?"

"Easy on the questions Rory," Colin smiled.

"Yeah it's early," Finn complained.

"But to answer your questions," Colin started. "Logan send us and told us you'd most likely have breakfast at a place called Luke's."

"Why did he send you?" Rory wondered.

"He said you were bored and asked us to pay you a visit," Stephanie explained with a smile as Luke brought over their food and drinks.

"And you guys don't have any classes?" Rory asked them.

"We skipped them," Finn answered simply.

"Of course you did," Rory responded as she took a sip of her decaf coffee. "But I got off the phone with Logan like 45 minutes ago. And it's like a 45 minute drive down here, how did you get here so fast?"

"You don't want to know how Finn drives when he's up early and half awake," Stephanie commented.

"There's nothing wrong with my driving," Finn objected.

"You're even worse then Lindsay Lohan," Stephanie reasoned.

"Too bad she went blond, red looked good on her," Finn answered as everybody rolled their eyes in response.

"Very nice place here," Stephanie said as she looked around the diner.

"Very rustic," Colin added which made Rory choke on her drink.

"Don't ever say that in front of Luke," Rory immediately warned him. "Ever since he had diner with my grandmother he never ever considered the word 'rustic' as a compliment."

"What do you mean?" Stephanie wondered.

"I'll let my mom explain you the entire thing. Unfortunately I wasn't there and my mom is great with mimicing my grandmother's face," Rory smiled. "They say she's the next Marcel Marceau!"

They ate their breakfast and catched up with each other. Around ten, they all finished up and headed out of the diner, back into the streets of Stars Hollow.

"So love, what does this town offer?" Finn asked them. "From what I've seen it's little. How do you survive?"

"Well Finn," Rory started as she walked ahead of them. "The Stars Hollow tour takes about ten minutes, fifteen at the most. But if I am lucky, it will take two hours of our time, just in time for lunch."

"What do you mean if you are lucky?" Stephanie wondered.

"You'll see," Rory smirked as she walked off. "This way people!"

Rory lead the threesome past several places in Stars Hollow. The bookstore, Al's pancake house and Miss Patty's danceschool was up next.

"This is where the fun begins," Rory commented with a smile. Before either one of them could respond miss Patty barged out of the danceschool and headed to Rory.

"Rory darling," Miss Patty greeted her. "Who are these two fine young men you brought here? They're some fine specimen."

"Miss Patty, I'd like you to meet Stephanie, Finn and Colin," Rory introduced them. "They're from Yale and close friends with Logan. Guys, meet miss Patty, she's our local dance teacher."

"Hello boys," Miss Patty said with a smile as she gave Colin and Finn a hug and pinched them in their butts and planted a small kiss on their cheek.

"Hi," both of them said shily as they realised they just got pinched by this woman.

"Now Rory, I have to get back to my class. Do you think you might drop by later?" Miss Patty asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"We'll see, we've got a pretty packed schedule," Rory said trying to get the boys out of it. After all, being pinched by miss Patty once was enough for one day.

"Okay, bye sweeties!" Miss Patty yelled as she headed back to the danceschool.

"I told you Steph that it would be fun!" Rory smirked.

"Priceless!" Stephanie laughed.

"Why did she do that?" Colin spoke up.

"I got pinched in my ass!" was Finn's only reaction.

"And she kissed you on the cheek," Rory added. "She hasn't done that to anybody who visited since Cheers ended in 1993."

"This is great!" Stephanie said smiling.

"And this is just the beginning," Rory smiled back at her and walked off with Stephanie as Colin and Finn followed their lead. "Now let's continue."

"Anymore pinching up ahead?" Colin asked seriously.

"You never know," Rory evily smiled.

As they passed a few more sceneries in Stars Hollow, it was already lunch time so Rory decided to grab some lunch at her mother's Inn.

As they walked to the Inn, Finn was now walking next to Rory as Colin and Stephanie were walking next to each other. Rory had noticed that every once in a while Colin and Stephanie send each other very sweet and adorable smiles and when looking at Finn, she realised she wasn't the online who noticed that something was brewing behind them.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of the Dragonfly Inn.

"Lady and Gentlemen," Rory announced. "The Dragonfly Inn!"

"It looks beautiful," Stephanie admired.

"And this is your moms?" Colin asked.

"Yup, she owns it together with her best friend Sookie, who is also the chef of the kitchen," Rory explained as they entered the Inn, where Michel was working behind his desk. "Hey Michel!"

"I don't have any time for you!" Michel complained as he walked up the stairs.

"And that was Michel, the concierge. He's French and always like that," Rory explained.

"Feisty man," Finn commented.

"Rory!" a female voice yelled and Sookie appeared out of the kitchen and walked over to Rory to give her a hug.

"Hey Sookie!" Rory returned her hug. "Guys this is Sookie, the chef of the Dragonfly Inn. Sookie, this is Colin, Finn and Stephanie. They're Logan's friends."

"Always nice to meet Logan's friends," Sookie said with a big smile on her face as she turned back to Rory. "Rory, you're so big!"

"Thanks," Rory said a bit uncomfortably. "But you knew I was big, Sookie."

"I know, but still," Sookie said all happy. "You've always been that thin girl that would never get fat. And now you are!"

"For only six more weeks," Rory added. "Then hopefully I am as thin as I was eight months ago."

"You'll be all skinny again," Sookie said sadly. "Just like your mom. You can't see that she ever gave birth to you. And look at me? Two kids and I can't loose the extra fat they gave me! Thank God Jackson had a vasectomie."

"Vasectomies can be reversed you know," Colin spoke up.

"That will never happen with Jackson," Sookie shot back at him. "If he does then he can carry his own child. I'm not going to do that again! Labor is the worst part of the pregnancy with all the pushing and screaming and crying and fainting."

"Fainting?" Stephanie wondered.

"Yeah Jackson fainted like five times during Martha's delivery," Sookie explained as she noticed the look of horror on Rory's face. "Oh honey, but that's not going to happen with you. You've got Logan!"

"Sookie!" another voice jumped into the conversation and Lorelai came walking down the stairs. She gave her daughter a hug and send Sookie a look which said 'stop it!'.

"Sorry Lorelai," Sookie apologized.

"It's okay Sook. Just don't scare my kid again," Lorelai told her. "I don't want to do all the pushing for her when she goes into the delivery room. Do you know how much trouble it is to push a Gilmore out of you?"

"Mom!" Rory said.

"Hey it's the truth," Lorelai commented simply as she turned to the three people who were standing next to Rory. "Hey guys. You must be Colin, Finn and Stephanie right? Rory has already told me a lot about you guys. I'm Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you Lorelai," Colin and Stephanie both greeted Rory's mom but as usual Finn wanted to show his presence.

"Don't believe anything this charming pregnant lady has told you about me," Finn kneeled down in front of Lorelai. "None of it is true."

"So you're not a sexy hot Australian guy?" Lorelai teased him.

"Oh, but that I am," Finn spoke up as he turned to Rory. "You think I'm hot and sexy, love?"

"I never said that, I just said that you were a crazy Australian," Rory reasoned.

"But that's a lie," Finn told her.

"No Finn, that's the truth," Colin commented and everybody laughed.

"Now how about some lunch? Could you make some for us Sookie?" Lorelai asked her best friend.

"Sure thing, it will be up on your plates in no time!" Sookie said happily as she returned to the kitchen.

"This way people," Lorelai said as she lead the group to the dining room. They talked and ate for more then an hour as Sookie brought new food over to their table because she was trying out new things and wanted to know everybody's opinion. In the end, Colin, Finn and Stephanie insisted on paying for lunch. Rory had refused at first but decided to give in at the end because it wasn't a fair discussion when it was three against one, since her mother didn't want to be involved in this.

"I can't eat one more bite," Rory said as she rubbed her belly.

"I can see that. Wow, you grow fast!" Lorelai grinned.

"Really funny mom," Rory commented sarcastically.

"You're just a really easy target," Lorelai smiled.

"We should go mom," Rory said as she gave her mother a hug. "Doose's is up next."

"Fun!" Lorelai smiled widely. "Give me all the details about how Taylor was. Oh, have you guys met miss Patty yet?"

"Yes we have," Colin remarked sadly.

"She got you!" Lorelai smirked as she turned back to Rory. "And how about...?"

"Not yet," Rory smiled.

"And?"

"Not yet," Rory smiled once again.

"I want full details tonight! Have fun!" Lorelai smirked. "Hope to see you guys again! Nice meeting you!"

"Nice to meet you too," all three of them said as Lorelai walked off and they headed back to Stars Hollow where their tour would continue.

"So what's so special about Doose's?" Stephanie wondered.

"What is Doose's?" Finn asked.

"Doose's is our local supermarket and is owned by Taylor who also owns the soda shop," Rory explained. "Last year Taylor loast his position as Towns Selectman but that doesn't stop him from being interested in other people's business."

"Sounds like Robert," Colin commented.

"He owns a soda shop?" Rory teased him.

"No he...," Colin wanted to respond but he looked at Rory and saw a smirk on her face. "Now Gilmore,"

"You're way too easy to trick Colin," Rory smirked as they stepped inside Doose's. Rory grabbed a basket and threw in lots of candy and all kinds of junk food.

"Didn't you just eat, love?" Finn wondered.

"A Gilmore girl can eat at any time, even when you can't eat another bite, one minute later we might be hungry again," Rory explained as she grabbed a few more items.

"You're crazy," Colin responded.

"Thank you," Rory smiled as she noticed that the basket she was carrying was becoming really heavy.

"Allow me, love," Finn said as he took the basket and carried it for her.

"Thanks Finn," Rory thanked him as they headed for the cash register but Rory stopped when noticing a familiair figure near the register, and the same person also noticed her.

"Hey Rory," Dean greeted her.

"Hey Dean," Rory said friendly. "How are you and Lindsay?"

"Good. And you?" Dean asked.

"I'm pregnant," Rory responded simply.

"Yeah I can see that," Dean said with a smile. "You've grown a lot. So you brought some friends?"

"I was bored so Logan send them over, Colin, Finn and Stephanie this is Dean. Dean, Finn, Colin and Stephanie."

"Hi," all four of them said as a silence fell.

"We should go," Rory said. "Bye Dean."

"Bye," Dean said as he headed back to work as Rory and co headed over to the cash register where Taylor was waiting for them.

"Hey Taylor," Rory greeted him as she grabbed her money so she could pay.

"Hello Rory," Taylor greeted her. "How are you and the baby?"

"I'm fine Taylor," Rory responded. "And the baby's kicking me constantly. But that's okay, it at least shows that it's not 100 a Gilmore, because Gilmore's do not exercise that much."

Taylor just rolled his eyes at Rory's last words and continued his questioning. "And I assume these three people in front of me are the famous Colin, Finn and Stephanie?"

"You assumed right," Rory replied as she handed Taylor the money. "Miss Patty spread the word already?"

"Around noon they were the talk of the town," Taylor informed them as Finn and Colin each grabbed a grocery bag. "Miss Patty speaks very highly of them."

"I bet she does," Rory smirked. "We should go Taylor. Nice talking to you! Bye!"

"Bye!" Taylor called out. "Be sure to give money to our 'Plant new trees!' fund!" and with that they disappeared out of Doose's, back into the streets of Stars Hollow.

"So who was that Dean guy?" Stephanie asked curiously the minute they exited Doose's.

"That was Dean, my ex-boyfriend," Rory explained but didn't want to discuss the matter any further. Dean belonged to her past, not her future. "We should go to my home, so we can put away the groceries and watch a movie. What do you say?"

"Sounds good!" Stephanie said.

"As long as booze is involved!" Finn piped in.

"But it's 2:30 in the afternoon!" Rory replied.

"I know," Finn said amazed. "It's amazing that I managed to survive without a drink for so long."

Everybody rolled their eyes in response as Kirk ran to the group in a quick pace.

"Hey Kirk," Rory greeted him friendly but instead he just pointed his finger at Finn, Colin and Stephanie.

"You!" Kirk yelled. "You!"

"What's wrong Kirk?" Rory wondered.

"It's all about them!" Kirk said but it hardly made any sense to either one of them.

"What about us?" Colin wondered.

"Yeah we're just here for a visit," Stephanie added.

"Exactly my point," Kirk piped in.

"You've got a problem with our presence?" Finn wondered as Kirk nodded in return.

"And that problem would be?" Rory asked him.

"They're the talk of the town!" Kirk explained, it made no sense to the three visitors but all of a sudden Rory understood Kirk's behaviour.

"You'll be the talk of tomorrow Kirk! I'm positive of that," Rory assured him.

"How can you be sure?" Kirk wondered.

"Kirk, you're Kirk!" Rory commented. "For everybody here in Stars Hollow that says enough!"

"Don't think you can steal my spotlight again!" Kirk called out as he ran off again.

"Now that was weird," Colin responded.

"No that was Kirk, he's always like that," Rory corrected him. "Now shall we?"

They headed over to their house where they put away all the groceries and talked some more, watched a movie and relaxed. Around five o'clock, Colin, Finn and Stephanie decided to head home, since they needed to do a few things back at Yale. Rory walked with them to their car which had been outside Rory's house all the time.

"Thanks guys for coming over," Rory thanked them. "Finally a day here hasn't been as boring as usual. Don't get me wrong, I love Stars Hollow, but spending every day here without something to do might make it boring."

"You're welcome, Ror," Stephanie said with a smile. "Our pleasure."

All three of them hugged Rory and the minute they were about to step in their car, Miss Patty walked by together with Babette.

"Boys! How lovely to see you!" Miss Patty said happily as Babette and Patty walked over to them. "Boys, meet Babette."

"Hey sweeties," Babette said as she pinched them in cheeks and touched their abs and arms as she turned to Stephanie. "Nice! You're one lucky girl"

"That she is, right Colin?" Rory teased as Finn smirked. "But ladies, these three were about to leave. You know college can be though."

"We don't want to be any problem," Babette excused them. "Be sure to drop by soon!"

"We will," Stephanie assured them with a smile as Colin and Finn stepped inside the car. "Bye Ror!"

"Bye!" Rory said as Colin started the car and they drove off.

Miss Patty and Babette soon said their goodbyes as well and Rory walked back to the house, when suddenly her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Hey," Rory greeted.

"Hey Ace," Logan spoke up. "How was your day?"

"Perfect," Rory said with a smile as she closd the door behind her. "Thanks Logan."

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm totally loving the reviews! I'm glad you want to see some Finn in Stars Hollow, we need to keep a bit of variation don't we? Also happy that you liked the more Logan centric part. Reviews are appreciated and also a bit of explanation on why I didn't give a description for the next chapter. I did that because you can speculate a bit yourself: Also a question about if they were or were not boyfriend/girlfriend right now or if they were still casually dating. They are now in a comitted relationship.**Next chapter: I think I'm having a baby!**

_Guess away:)_


	12. I think I'm having a baby!

**Author's note: This may not be what you have been expecting at all from this chapter. A brief warning:)**

**Chapter 12: I think I'm having a baby!**

"So what are your plans for today?" Rory asked Logan over the phone.

"Nothing special. A few classes and then I'm off to finish my assignment," Logan said.

"Why don't you come here after your classes?" Rory suggested.

"I'm coming tomorrow, Ace," Logan sighed. "You know I need to finish this assignment before monday and with you around I'm not going to finish it before monday. You distract me!"

"Quite a charmer aren't you?" Rory commented. "And I know you need to finish this assignment. I just haven't seen you in like two weeks! I might not even recognise you tomorrow. So tell me, what do you look like these days? Nose piercings, you died your hair pink?"

"Well I did get myself a tattoo which says 'I love you Rory'," Logan teased.

"Very cheesy," Rory remarked with a smile.

"I knew you'd like it," Logan smirked. "Besides don't you have a busy day ahead of you yourselves? You know, that baby shower which will be attended by entire Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah I do," Rory sighed.

"You don't want to have a baby shower?" Logan questioned her.

"I do, I just want you there as well," Rory said.

"How sweet!" Logan teased her as Rory rolled her eyes in return. "And besides Ace, it's a girl thing."

"Luke is there as well," Rory reasoned.

"Tell him I said hi," Logan smirked.

"Logan!" Rory whined.

"Not working today Ace," Logan smiled.

"Wow!" Rory suddenly said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"That was one heavy kick!" Rory spoke up. "It's a miracle that he didn't kick out my blatter!"

"You get those a lot lately don't you?" Logan wondered.

"Yeah," Rory replied.

"I need to go Ace," Logan remarked. "I'll call you later okay?"

"I'll tell Jerry you said hi," Rory smiled.

"Jerry?" Logan wondered.

"Yeah, the baby," Rory stated simply.

"We're not naming our kid Jerry," Logan commented. "Especially not if you're naming it after ice cream."

"I like Jerry, much better then Cindy," Rory exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Cindy?" Logan questioned her.

"It's too common and I don't like it. I want the name to be special," Rory explained.

"I agree with you on that but no Jerry!" Logan said once again.

"And no Cindy!" Rory told him.

"Fine!" Logan gave in. "We do need a name Rory."

"I know," Rory said. "We'll think of more names tomorrow."

"We will," Logan assured her. "Bye Ace, love you!"

"Love you too pumpkin!" Rory smirked.

"Whatever happened to Master and Commander Ace?" Logan smiled. "Bye!"

The phone line went dead and Rory decided it was time to head for the babyshower. Her mother and Sookie had invited everybody in Stars Hollow to be a part of the babyshower of the year and who knew who her mother had invited. After all, her mother was full of surprises.

So Rory headed for the Dragonfly Inn on this Saturday around noon. Lorelai thought it was a good idea to start with lunch before the festivities would begin. Within a few minutes, Rory arrived at the inn. When stepping inside she saw that there were already a lot of people, including a few people that surprised her. Rory sat down in the dining room, because her feet were killing her already, as she looked around the room. She saw that Paris and Lane were there but also Honor, Logan's sister, Luke, miss Patty, Babette, Taylor, Jackson, Gypsy, Kirk and Lulu, Rosemary, Juliet and Stephanie and a few more Stars Hollow citizens.

"Hey kid," Lorelai said from behind her daughter's back as she took a seat at the table. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Rory smiled. "But hungry."

"That's my girl," Lorelai smiled. "So how is Logan?"

"How did you know I talked to Logan?" Rory wondered.

"You call him like twenty times a day," Lorelai remarked as Rory was about to object but decided not to since she knew it was true. "Besides nobody else can give you that smile. Believe me, I tried."

"Logan is fine," Rory told her mother as Stephanie and Honor joined them at the table.

"Hey Honor, Steph," Rory greeted them. "How are you?"

"Good," both of them said.

"So how's Logan?" Stephanie smiled.

"You put them up to this, didn't you?" Rory asked her mother but Lorelai only smiled. "Logan's fine."

"Then how are you and my little nephew or niece?" Honor asked Rory.

"We're good," Rory smiled.

"So Ror, have you decided on a name yet?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"No not yet, we can't decide," Rory told them.

"Just name it, if it's a girl, Lorelai," Lorelai suggested.

"We will name it Lorelai, if it's a girl, but only as its second name," Rory explained. "But we'll figure it out. We have to."

"Decide soon because the baby's coming pretty soon," Stephanie commented.

"I know. In three weeks I've reached the calculated date," Rory said. "I've never expected these months to go by this fast. It's becoming so real now."

"Just now?" Stephanie wondered. "You've been big for such a long time already."

"Thanks Steph," Rory smirked.

"You know what I mean," Stephanie added.

"I know. The big sized belly and the kicking do make it real, but the baby shower and the fact that in three weeks I might be a mom, make it more real," Rory explained as lunch was being served.

Around 13:30, after lunch ended, it was time for the baby shower to really begin. A lot of gifts were given and all of them were great. Rory received lots and lots of baby clothes, a baby seat for in the car but also to make it easier to carry the child if you had to go somewhere. Other gifts were a baby carriage, toys, daipers, all kinds of moisturizers to make a baby's skin softer and lots of shampoo and also a little baby bath.

Her mother had given her a beautiful cabinet and a swing chair, Lane gave a book with songs for baby's and lots of baby clothes. Stephanie, Juliet and Rosemary bought a gift together and bought a beautiful chest with drawers and a lot of expensive designer baby clothes. Honor gave something which was meant for both Rory and Logan, a cheque of 5000 dollars so when they found their own place they at least had some extra money for furniture. Of course Rory had refused it at first but after much pursuing Rory gave in.

Then it was time for Luke's present, which was huge. Rory let Davey and her mother to remove the paper around it and soon the present became visible. It was a beautiful wooden crib.

"It's beautiful Luke!" Rory told him, still amazed by Luke's present. "You didn't make it yourself did you?"

"Yeah I did," Luke told her.

"This is too much. It must have cost you hours of work," Rory commented.

"It cost me a lot of time," Luke agreed. "But I don't care."

"Thank you Luke!" Rory said once more as she gave him a hug, which made Luke blush slightly. "You're the best!"

"Don't I know it!" Lorelai grinned as she gave him a peck on the cheek which made him blush even more.

The rest of the party continued as people mingled. Rory sat down in her swing chair as Lane sat down beside her.

"So mommy, how are you feeling?" Lane asked her best friend. "With all the band stuff and performances, I've hardly spoken to you these last few months."

"Yeah it's been a while. But I'm good," Rory smiled. "How are things with you?"

'Perfect!" Lane smiled.

"I'm glad," Rory said. "We need to catch up really soon, before the baby will be born."

"It's so weird that you're going to be a mom," Lane said.

"Well aunt Lane, it's going to happen," Rory smirked.

"Aunt Lane? That sounds good!" Lane smiled.

"Hey guys," Lorelai dropped by. "I forgot to give you this. It's from your dad, he's really sorry he can't be here tonight."

"I bet he is," Rory sighed as she accepted the envelope her mother handed to her. "He has hardly spoken to me ever since I told him I was pregnant. He's probably pretty disappointed."

"He's not disappointed in you hun. It's just not what he wanted to happen right now," Lorelai said as Rory lifted a cheque out of the envelope.

"Wow! Two thousand dollars," Rory said.

"I have to get pregnant again, all these gifts and money," Lorelai joked.

"You didn't invite grandma and Shira?" Rory asked out of the blue.

"No I didn't, I thought you didn't want that," Lorelai explained, slightly confused.

"I don't, just wondering," Rory exclaimed.

"So how's Logan?" Lane grinned.

"Mom!" Rory immediately turned to her mother.

"This is so much fun!" Lorelai laughed.

As time went by the baby kicked more often and all these baby stuff were making Rory slightly nervous. After a bathroom break, Rory decided it was time for some fresh air and headed outside. Lorelai noticed this and followed her outside.

"I think I'm having a baby!" Rory called out as when she knew that her mother had followed her outside.

"Now?" Lorelai said shocked by Rory's sudden expression.

"No not now," Rory assured her mother. "But I can't do this!"

"Can't do what?" Lorelai wondered.

"All of this!" Rory told her mother as she pointed to her belly. "I can't deliver a baby. I don't know how to do that or how to raise a child. I read books but what if my kid doesn't follow the book? Then I can't do it!"

"You'll do fine," Lorelai assured her. "Wasn't it you who told Logan not so long ago that he would be a great father. You'll be a great mother and the two of you will be fantastic parents!"

"You think?"

"I know so," Lorelai told her. "Just learn from the mistakes I made and you'll do fine."

"I already broke one," Rory said sadly.  
**  
**"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked her as she suddenly realised what Rory was talking about. "Honey this is not a mistake. This is something great. And me having you has never been a mistake. If I had to do it all over again, I would definately do it again! But not because of Christopher, you know that but because of the fact that I got you."

"I understand you mom," Rory assured her.

"Never think of this as a mistake," Lorelai told her. "Cherish it and you'll love it. Besides you have something I didn't when I got you."

"What's that?"

"A boyfriend who loves you and doesn't know what he's doing either just like everybody else who gets a baby. You don't know what to expect but at least you've got Logan by your side through it all," Lorelai told her.

"You're right about that. Logan's been great through all of these past few months, I can't imagine getting through this without you or Logan," Rory said as she brushed away her tears and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome," Lorelai said as they walked back into the Inn, back to the party. "I even have a little surprise for you."

"What's that?" Rory wondered.

"You know how I thought about male strippers for this party," Lorelai started.

"You didn't!" Rory yelled.

"No I didn't!" Lorelai replied. "Though it was a great idea. It would have definately beaten our Easter Sookie Baby Shower!"

"Hey! I didn't know where I could buy baby shower stuff so I went to Doose's!" Rory defended herself. "Besides you can easily beat Sookie's baby shower since there was no shower at all!"

"Good point," Lorelai commented. "Anyhow, I got you some male company for the party. It should arrive within the hour."

"Male company?" Rory wondered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Lorelai stated with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god, you did hire those strippers didn't you!" Rory accused her but Lorelai remained silent as she smirked.

The minute that had returned to the party, Taylor walked up to them.

"So Rory, did you enjoy the gift I gave you?" Taylor asked her.

"Yes Taylor, the photoalbum was beautiful and you've put a lot of work in those 30 pages that include Stars Hollow's history," Rory replied.

"Yeah, I never knew that Kirk wore daipers till he was ten," Lorelai piped in.

"Taylor!" Paris yelled as she walked up to them. "Hello Rory, Lorelai."

"What is it Paris?" Taylor asked her, slightly annoyed.

"I read the album and there was no sign of me in it," Paris exclaimed.

"What did you do for Stars Hollow Paris?" Taylor wondered. "What was so important and crucial that you should be in the history of Stars Hollow?"

"I researched for an article here when I wrote for the paper at Chilton," Paris tried to prove a point.

"I already wrote it Paris!" Taylor told her as he walked off but Paris followed him. "I'm not going to change it!"

"I demand a rectification!" Paris said as both of them left the room.

"It's always good when Paris visits," Lorelai smiled.

"Always," Rory agreed with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more," a voice added which caused Rory to jump from her seat. In shock she looked at Logan who was now standing in front of her. "Now Ace, never thought you could still jump that high!"

"Logan!" Rory's only reaction was as she gave him a hug but didn't let him go. Logan just smiled, he had missed her like crazy and he needed that hug and it appeared that Rory needed it as well.

"I missed you too Ace," Logan smiled as he planted a kiss on her temple.

"I told you I would arrange some male company," Lorelai smirked.

"Thank you mom," Rory smiled as she stopped hugging Logan but didn't leave his side. Logan put his arm around her waist as Rory put her arm around his waist.

"No problem," Lorelai smiled as she walked off, leaving the couple alone.

"So Ace, are you glad that I crashed the party?" Logan asked his girlfriend as he took a seat on the sofa and Rory sat down on his lap.

"Really glad," Rory smiled as she gave him a small peck on the lips. "So did you come here all alone?"

"No Finn and Colin joined me," Logan told her. "Finn immediately spotted Rosemary and headed in her direction and Colin must be around here somewhere too."

"I bet he's with Steph," Rory smirked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Colin is nowhere to be seen and neither is Steph," Rory explained. "I'll bet they're making out right now."

"At your babyshower?" Logan questioned her, not completely believing her. He knew that Colin had a crush on Stephanie and he wasn't sure how Stephanie felt about Colin, but making out on a baby shower?

"Sure, why not?" Rory replied as Lorelai walked up to the couple once again.

"Hey Ror?" Lorelai asked her daughter. "Somebody's outside the Inn and wants to talk to you and Logan."

"Who is it?" Rory wondered as she rose from Logan's lap.

"Logan's grandfather," Lorelai said as she headed back to the party. Together with Logan, Rory headed outside where they noticed Elias Huntzberger sitting on a bench. Rory joined him as Logan sat opposite of them in a chair.

"What are you doing here grandfather?" Logan wondered.

"I'm here to give you a gift," Elias explained. "After all it is a babyshower isn't it?"

"It is," Rory confirmed. "Do my grandparents and Logan's parents know that you're here?"

"No," Elias told her with a smile. "Honor actually told me about this little party after a long inquisition if I supported you two or not."

"And do you?" Logan wondered. "Do you support us?"

"I think that what you two are doing right now is great. You've earned my respect and that's why I want you two to have this," Elias said as he handed Logan a big brown envelope. Logan accepted it and opened it and took out a lot of paperwork.

"Wow!" Logan's only reaction was which left Rory puzzled.

"What does it say?"

"We're getting a house," Logan replied.

"A house?" Rory wondered as she looked at Logan's grandfather for confirmation, who nodded in return. "We can't accept that."

"I agree. This is too much," Logan told his grandfather as he looked through the papers. "We can't afford this."

"You don't have to pay, I bought it." Elias explained. "This is my gift for you."

"Still, this is too much," Rory said. "And way too expensive."

"Please Rory, I want you to have this," Elias said once more. "If I didn't think you deserved this or if I thought that you two made the wrong decision then I wouldn't have bought you a house. But I think you're doing a great job and handling your responsibilities very well."

"Thanks," Rory smiled. "So we can't convince you somehow to give you the house back?"

"Not a chance," Elias smirked.

"What about mom and dad?" Logan wondered. "They're going to find out about this, aren't they?"

"I'm not going to tell them and I don't think that you or Honor will as well," Elias told his grandson.

"But where is this house?" Rory wondered. "We were already searching for a house around Stars Hollow."

"Then you're one lucky girl," Elias smiled. "Honor told me about your plans and I happened to know a family who live just outside Stars Hollow. They have a lovely home but they are moving to New York because he had a job offer he couldn't refuse."

"You mean the Parkerson family?" Rory wondered as Elias nodded in return. "That is an amazing house and really big!"

"The house will be avaible around May when the family moves to New York, so you've got about six months until you can move in the house, but at least that's one more thing you don't have to worry about," Elias informed them.

"Thanks," Logan smiled as he hugged his grandfather and Rory did the same.

"This baby is going to have the best great-grandfather there is," Rory smiled which made Elias blush slightly, something which didn't seem to happen often in the Huntzberger family.

"Thank you," Elias smiled. "Now I have to leave. I'll contact the both of you soon."

"Great," Rory told him as Elias walked away from them to his limo where a driver was waiting for him and a minute later, the limo drove away from the Inn, leaving the couple alone once again.

"This is amazing," Logan told Rory as the limo disappeared.

"It is," Rory confirmed. "Not at all what I expected. Seems like things will turn out okay. Really this afternoon I thought I was going to fail miserably with all the baby stuff that I saw but maybe it will turn out okay."

"We can do it Ace," Logan told her. "You're going to be a great mother and you're not alone. I'll be by your side through it all as much as I can."

"I know you will," Rory smiled as she planted a kiss on his lips, which he happily returned. "Now you must see all the presents! They're great!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Logan smiled as he lead Rory inside where a shock was waiting for them.

In the hallway, away from the party, both Rory and Logan saw Colin and Stephanie in a corner making out.

"I told you," Rory told Logan as she smirked as did Logan.

"I had to say it, but I was wrong," Logan said as Stephanie and Colin broke off their kiss and noticed that Rory and Logan were standing nearby.

"What are you doing Colin?" Stephanie said, trying to blame it all on Colin so their secret wouldn't be out yet.

"You can stop acting now Steph, the secret's out!" Logan smirked.

"So how long has this been going on?" Rory asked curiously. "I bet that this was already going on when you two and Finn visited Stars Hollow three weeks ago. Those looks you two send each other said more then you two admitted back then."

Stephanie let out a deep sigh as Colin answered the question.

"We've been going out for like two months now."

"That's almost as long as we've been dating," Logan told Rory who nodded in return. "How come you never told us?"

"We just wanted it to be a secret," Stephanie replied. "We didn't want it out in the open yet. But now it is."

"And you have to tell me all the details," Rory smiled as she linked her arms through Stephanie's and walked back to the party. "Any weird quirks about Colin that you found out? I want to know all the details."

"Hey!" Colin called out as he followed the two girls as Logan followed Colin and patted him on the back.

"Please Colin, do share your weird quirks," Logan smirked as Colin rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm totally loving the reviews! I think this chapter was not at all what you expected it to be huh! Evil:) But don't worry, she will give birth soon! I'm building it up a little bit! The next chap won't be very long so should be up somewhere this week.**Next chapter: A Mother's Fight**

_Rory hates the fact that Logan's busy a lot and not spending a lot of time with her. Rory's major fear is that this continues when the baby's born and she's the only one who will take care of the baby!_


	13. A Mother's Fight

**Chapter 13: A Mother's Fight**

It was December 1 and today was the calculated date.

Rory had already counted on the fact that the baby could be born any minute for about two weeks, time she had hardly spend with Logan. Winter break would start soon which was the perfect time for exams, or so the professors thought. Which was also the main reason why he couldn't come over as often as he and herself would like to.

This annoyed Rory more and more these last few weeks. What if she had given birth last week?  
Logan wouldn't have had the time to support her during the delivery. She knew he would skip those classes immediately but it didn't change the fact that he wasn't there. And it frightened Rory that he would miss their child's birth or that he would miss his child growing up, missing its first step and its first word.

She just wanted him there, during it all. She knew, months ago, that Logan wouldn't be by her side all the time with school and all, but she had no idea that it would be like this, for some reason she had expected it to be different, that he would be with her more often and not once a week and hopefully one phone call a day.

But her biggest fear was that he wouldn't be there enough for her and their baby. And she didn't want to raise their child all by herself.

"Ror! Could you get that?" Lorelai shouted as she entered the house and headed straight upstairs, because once again Kirk got himself hurt at the Inn and they were all out of band aids. But instead the phone kept ringing and ringing. "Rory?"

Lorelai immediately ran back downstairs, after getting her band aids, and wondered why Rory wasn't answering and why the phone kept ringing. When walking down the stairs, she noticed Rory standing next to the phone, staring at the phone.

"Why aren't you answering?" Lorelai wondered.

"Just wait," Rory told her mother as the answering machine took the call.

"Rory, please answer. You can't shut us out of your lives! Think about your child! Lorelai, are you there? Pick up the phone!" Emily's voice was heard over the machine. "Please return my call. Thank you."

"So you joined the Charmed ones and had a preminition that grandma would call?" Lorelai wondered.

Instead of answering, Rory pushed a button on the answering machine and a few messages started to play.

"Rory, this is your grandmother. Please call me!"

"Rory, are you giving birth? Then call me!"

"Rory are you there? Are you purposely not answering my calls?"

"Lorelai! Please let Rory return my calls!"

"So how was your day?" Lorelai asked her daughter as Rory rolled her eyes in return.

"Grandma has called me five times now," Rory sighed as she sat down on the sofa. "And she's asking me if I'm giving birth and to call me. Don't you think I would be too busy pushing this baby out of me if I was giving birth instead of returning her call."

"Calm down hun," Lorelai said softly as she sat down next to her daughter. "Is this only about grandma's calls or is something else bugging you?"

"Well," Rory started but didn't really know how to continue. She wanted to tell her mom about how she feared that she had to raise this child by herself, but somehow she was afraid that her mom would find it stupid. "You might find it stupid."

"Try me," Lorelai smiled.

"I'm afraid that," Rory started but tried to form the right word to continue. "well that Logan is not going to be around enough when the baby is born. That I'm going to have to raise this child by myself."

"First of all, you're not doing it all alone," Lorelai assured her. "You've got me and you do have Logan. And Yale is being though on him with all these assignments, after all it is his senior year. But he'll be here for you and the baby. He'll make time, I'm positive of that."

"Really?" Rory asked still unsure.

"I really do think so," Lorelai assured her daughter. "It wouldn't surprise me if he started to act like you and work ahead of schedule."

"I never worked ahead of schedule," Rory denied.

"Of course you didn't," Lorelai said sarcastically. "So you're telling me that you're not even reading a single book that Logan had to read last year. So you can prepare yourself for college next year?"

"Well I," Rory started.

"You like to be prepared," Lorelai added. "And maybe Logan learned that from you, after all he's been spending a lot of time with you these last few months. Maybe he's working ahead so when the baby is here he can spend more time with you and the baby."

"I don't know mom. Maybe he might be doing that, but it doesn't change the fact that he's got long hours at school," Rory reasoned.

"Be positive kid," Lorelai told her daughter. "Look at things from the bright side. I can tell you, these hormones aren't making you Miss Positive."

Rory laughed as did Lorelai.

"I gotta go kid, Kirk might be bleeding to death right now," Lorelai said as she kissed her daughter's temple. "He got kicked by Cletus!"

"Typically Kirk," Rory smiled.

"So lunch at the Inn?" Lorelai asked her daughter who nodded in return. "Okay, see you then!"

"Bye!" Rory said as her mother left the house and she turned on the TV, hoping that this day would go by fast.

Around 10:30, Rory was sick of the TV, she had been watching too much TV the last few weeks and she was just sick of it. She decided to get some fresh air, it always seemed to do her right.

As Rory walked through the streets of Stars Hollow, her phone began to rang. She checked the ID caller and noticed it was Logan who was calling her.

"Hey sugar," Rory smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Sugar? Really Ace, hormones have a crazy effect on you," Logan smirked.

"Or I've been spending too much time with Babette," Rory told him. "My mom keeps sending her over to check if I'm okay. Thankfully today there's a gnome convention."

"She's just concerned Ace," Logan explained. "So am I."

"I know," Rory sighed.

"So how are you feeling?" Logan wondered.

"Pretty good," Rory said. "Just annoyed that you're not here."

"Annoyed?" Logan wondered.

"Never mind," Rory sighed.

"Come on Rory tell me," Logan told her.

"It's nothing, just the hormones kicking in," Rory lied, she knew she had to be honest about this to Logan but she didn't want to fight with him nor did she want to make him feel guilty in some way. She knew that he couldn't help it.

"Somehow I don't think that the hormones are the reason why you said that Ace," Logan told her seriously.

"Logan, it's nothing," Rory assured him, hoping he would stop questioning her.

"Come on Ace, don't lie to me," Logan said slightly offended. He knew something was bothering her, why couldn't she tell him?

"You want to know the truth?" Rory asked him.

"You know I do," Logan replied.

"I hate it that you're not around a lot. I know I've said it a lot and that you're busy but I'm afraid that I have to raise this child by myself," Rory rambled. "That's what's wrong."

"Ace, I told you a lotof times that I wish I could be with you more often, my schedule just doesn't allow it," Logan explained once more.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're hardly here," Rory reasoned. "I hoped that you would get less assignments but it just doesn't seem that way. If it continues like this you'll hardly see our child and I'll have to raise it by myself."

"Not going to happen Ace," Logan assured her. "I'd rather quit Yale and work at the post office then leaving you by yourself."

"I don't want that," Rory said. "And neither do you."

"No, you're right! I don't but I don't want to give you the feeling that you have to do this by yourself either," Logan told her in all honesty.

"It's not only because of the work load but also the distance between Yale and Stars Hollow," Rory told him.

"I can't fix that but in a few months we'll have a house," Logan reasoned.

"And the fact that we hardly have any money," Rory continued, ignoring Logan's comment.

"Rory, these are all subjects we've discussed before and which we found a solution for," Logan said.

"There are just a few problems and many will follow!" Rory said panicked.

"Come on Rory," Logan said. "Be realistic."

"I am! You're not!" Rory said as she became more panicked and angry.

"You're not being reasonable," Logan told her calmly.

"So this is all my fault? The fact that I am being realistic and you're not?" Rory asked him while being on the verge of tears. The hormones were definately kicking in now.

"Rory," Logan started but Rory soon interrupted.

"No, we'll talk later," Rory said angrily as tears streamed down her face. "Bye!"

Before Logan could respond or object, the phone line went dead. Logan immediately tried to call Rory again but instead he got her voicemail.

Logan was at a total loss now. He knew that Rory was doubting about things and feared that everything would turn out wrong but Logan had double checked everything. They had saved money and when Logan would turn 25 next year he had would get a huge part of his enheritance. And besides that they found a house which would be available in a few months and a job was already waiting for him at his family's company for when he would graduate. And since he would become the future vice-president of Huntzberger Media Empire, his salary wouldn't be that bad either. They had it covered, then why did Rory worry so much? He truly believed that in the end he would have enough time and money for his family. He knew he would.

In the meantime, Rory hung up on Logan. The minute she did that she regretted it slightly but when he called again, she didn't answer. She didn't feel like it. She knew she would regret the things she would say and she didn't want that. She already regretted a few things but nonetheless she was also angry with him. How could he always be so simple about things? Things were far from simple these last few months and with the baby that could arrive any minute, how could he keep thinking that everything will turn out fine.

As she walked through Stars Hollow, she noticed how quiet it was and how for once nobody was walking through the streets. A very rare sight in Stars Hollow but something caught her mind. Near the gazebo, there was a family sitting on the ground. They appeared to be from out of Stars Hollow since Rory didn't recognise them. As a family, they picknicked, and Rory couldn't help but wonder as a small pain in her belly became worse, could she ever have that kind of family with Logan?

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm totally loving the reviews! Also somebody wondered if its going to end after the delivery? Not a chance! There are too many plots that are left to be written about :)  
Another question is what year Logan was in and which time of year it is by now. It is somewhere in the fic like in 6 months they can get the house in May, which means it's November right now and Logan is in his senior year.

**Next chapter: Kirk's Delivery Service**  
_Kirk will make one of his most important deliveries!_


	14. Kirk's Delivery Service

**Chapter 14: Kirk's Delivery Service**

As Rory walked through the streets of Stars Holow, she noticed she got more cramps in her belly. She had more of those earlier that day, but she thought that maybe the baby turning some more but now she became suspicious. Could the delivery have started?

The cramps became stronger and heavier and she wanted to ask for somebody's help but as she had noticed earlier the streets were almost deserted for once. Just her luck. She tried to call her mom or Logan with her cell phone but the cramps became heavier and she failed to do so.

She walked into the nearest store for help, the video store. And since luck just seemed to be on her side today, Kirk was working at the videostore today.

"Kirk!" Rory called out for him at the counter.

"Yes?" Kirk replied politely. "How may I help you? Today I have an excellent collection of videos which are for rent, two for the price of one."

"Kirk!" Rory tried to interrupt him, but she failed.

"We have various movies from 'Gangs of New York' to 'Get over it' and from 'Miss Congeniality' to..."

But Rory was sick of it now and yelled louder. "Kirk!"

"What?" Kirk said rather rudely. "I wasn't finished yet."

"My water broke," Rory said calmly.

"Fix it!" Kirk replied as he noticed how Rory looked down to the ground. When looking at the ground below Rory himself, he saw a puddle of water.

"Kirk you need to call for an ambulance and my mom and Logan," Rory told him. "And don't forget Luke! I'm positive my mom will forget it because of the excitement and ow!"

"What?" Kirk wondered.

"A contraction," Rory explained as she sat down on the ground, leaning against the counter. "Please call for an ambulance!"

Kirk did as he was told and went over to a nearby phone but soon returned.

"They're not answering," Kirk told her. "Seems like you chose the wrong time."

"It's not like I had the choice of what time I wanted to deliver this baby," Rory said angrily. "this is all so bad. I had a fight with Logan, my mom's not here and 911 is busy. Luck is truly on my side today. Have you called Logan or my mom yet?"

"You named so many things that I couldn't remember anymore," Kirk said bluntly.

'Kirk!" Rory said once more as a contraction followed. "Ow!"

"Who should I call first?" Kirk asked panicked.

"Call them later," Rory told him. "I'm getting contractions faster and faster, most likely every five minutes, so I need to get to a hospital and you're going to drive me Kirk."

"How?"

"With your car of course," Rory stated the obvious.

"Taylor took my license when I hit the Gazebo two weeks ago," Kirk said. "I'm not allowed to drive. What if we'll get an accident? Lulu would never forgive me."

"She would," Rory assured him. "Please Kirk! I beg you or otherwise I'll give birth here and you don't want to know how big of a mess it will be and guess who's going to have to clean up the mess?"

"Fine," Kirk surrendered as he helped Rory back on her feet.

Kirk lead Rory to his car which was parked near the videostore and helped her in the backseat of the car. As he drove Rory to the hospital, the contractions become heavier. After a thirty minute drive, they arrived at the hospital. Leaning on Kirk, Rory walked to the nearby counter and announced that she was getting a baby right now. A nurse immediately got Rory a wheelchair where she could sit in and took her to a nearby empty room as Kirk made a call to Logan, Lorelai and Luke as Rory had told him to.

As nurses were preparing the delivery by getting everything ready, Kirk stayed by Rory's side.

As Kirk helps Rory breath, Dr. Mitchells payed Rory a visit.

"Is mr. Huntzberger on his way?" Dr. Mitchells asked Rory.

"Yeah, Kirk called him about five minutes ago," Rory replied. "So how is everything going doc?"

"You and the baby seem to be doing fine," Dr. Mitchells started as he examined Rory. "You're about five centimeters so it might take a while before you can push but we'll check every now and then. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Sure, thanks doctor Mitchells," Rory thanked him as he left the room, leaving Kirk and Rory alone.

"You know, this is just like in the movies, two people in love waiting for their child to be born," Kirk said simply.

"We're not in love and this isn't your baby," Rory told him. "This is nothing like in the movies."

"The thought was nice," Kirk said.

"The thought of me expecting your baby?" Rory questioned him.

"No Lulu would be pregnant. You're too fat," Kirk said bluntly.

"An yes Lulu would be as skinny as Nicole Richie," Rory said sarcastically as she got another contraction. "Ow!"

"Push! Push!" Kirk supported her.

"I can't push yet," Rory told him between breaths.

"Why not? They always yell that in the movies," Kirk wondered.

"Yeah when the doctor says that she can push," Rory explained as the contraction stopped, which made Rory happy since the contaction didn't take so long. "I need to breath in and out calmly."

"Okay," Kirk replied sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kirk," Rory assured him. "You were just trying to help me, which is really sweet."

"And another one," Rory said as another contraction followed quickly and Rory started to breath in and out slowly. Kirk joined Rory with her breathing but he made the most hilarious faces which made Rory laugh really hard which made the contractions more painful because she couldn't breathe properly.

"Stop Kirk!" Rory told him while still laughing. "It hurts even more!"

The next twenty minutes were followed with Rory still suffering from contractions while Kirk held her hand, which in return she squeezed really hard. In the middle of another contraction, Logan stepped into the room.

"Rory!" Logan said happily as he joined her at the bed. Kirk immediately let go of Rory and walked out of the room quickly.

"You're killing me!" Kirk yelled as he left the room. "Lulu, I'm coming home!"

"Bye Kirk! Thank you!" Rory yelled as soon as the contraction had stopped and Logan sat down beside Rory on Kirk's chair. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you?" Logan asked concerned.

"Pretty good under the circumstances," Rory smiled at him at the thought that he had come. "Look Logan, I'm really sorry."

"So am I," Logan told her. "I should have been more considerate."

"No you were right. I know that now. I was just panicked this morning," Rory assured him.

"Okay," Logan said. "So when we were on the phone, did you already have contractions?"

"I think so. When I think of it I did have slight cramps but I thought I just ate my breakfast too fast," Rory rambled. "But when I got here half an hour ago, the delivery proces had already started and I'm about five centimeters already so I'm halfway there. But how did you get here? Were you in the middle of class? Then I'm really sorry."

"Hold your breath Ace," Logan interrupted her while smiling. "You'll need it later. And to answer your question, no I wasn't in class. I was having lunch with Colin and Finn when Kirk called me and Colin and Finn are now in the waiting room."

"They're here?" Rory wondered.

"Yeah they insisted," Logan said. "Colin is already calling Steph and Finn is anxious to see the baby. He's all happy and cheerful to become uncle Finn!"

"That sounds like Finn," Rory laughed. "But that's really..."

But a contraction interrupted her as Logan grabbed her hand and he suddenly realised why Kirk was yelling 'You're killing me!' earlier but he held tight. When the contraction stopped, Rory finished her sentence. "Sweet!"

"You're doing great Rory," Logan said as he kissed her temple and hand.

"Thanks," Rory smiled as she let out a deep breath when suddenly Lorelai ran into the room.

"Mom!" Rory said happily as they hugged each other.

"How are you holding up kid?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Good," Rory smiled. "grandma"

"Yeah I'm become one today mommy," Lorelai grinned back as she turned to Logan. "and daddy."

"Where's Luke?" Rory wondered.

"In the waiting room with Colin and Finn," Lorelai answered. "I ran into Kirk by the way on the parking lot. He yelled something about killing and I assumed you were involved."

"You assumed right," Rory smiled. "Kirk brought me here."

"He did?" Lorelai wondered. "Really brave of you to let him drive you here when he hit the Gazebo not so long ago. You've got guts kid."

As soon as Lorelai finished her sentence, Rory got another contraction and Logan held her hand tightly as Rory calmly breathed in and out.

"They're really following up quickly," Logan told Rory who nodded in return.

"Should I get the doctor?" Lorelai asked and Rory nodded in return as once again another contraction followed.. Lorelai left the room in a hurry as in return doctor Mitchells entered the room after a few minutes as Lorelai waited with everybody else in the waiting room.

"So they're following up really quickly, those contactions?" the doctor asked Rory.

"Yes," Rory replied simply as she was already tired and she wasn't there yet, the pushing hadn't begun yet.

"Then I'll do another check up," Dr. Mitchells said as a nurse entered the room and the doctor checked Rory. "Well you're about eight centimeters now. And with the speed you're going right now, I think it will be best if we'll prepare the delivery now because I think the baby will be here shortly."

"That soon?" Logan wondered.

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "So Rory, I need to ask, when did those contactions start?"

"I really don't know. But I guess around eight o'clock," Rory answered. "I thought I had cramps because of something I ate and I didn't think they were contractions because I hardly felt them."

"Well apparently not," the doctor smiled. "You can consider yourself lucky because sometimes a first born labor can take about twenty hours or more. If it keeps going like this you'll have this baby within the nine hours. That's really quick. Of course it could be that the contractions already started during the night."

"That's good right?" Rory wondered.

"Very good," the doctor assured her. "You're a very amazing woman, miss Gilmore."

"That she is," Logan confirmed which made Rory blush slightly as another contraction followed.

It took another hour before the pushing could begin.

"In a few minutes you can push miss Gilmore," the doctor announced as he prepared the delivery some more.

"Tell mom and the others what's going on okay?" Rory asked Logan.

"You sure?" Logan wondered as Rory nodded in return. He didn't really want to leave her side but he didn't want to question it right now either, Rory needed her energy. "I'm proud of you Ace."

Logan kissed her on the lips as he headed for the waiting room where he noticed Lorelai pacing in front of Luke, Finn, Colin and Stephanie.

"Hey Logan! How is she holding up?" Lorelai immediately asked when she noticed Logan walking up to them.

"She's fantastic," Logan smiled. "She wanted me to tell you guys that Lorelai here will be grandma within the hour. She's ready to start pushing."

"Already?" Steph wondered. "That's quick."

"Exactly what the doctor said," Logan smirked.

"Well the baby looks more like her grandmother then her mother," Lorelai commented. "It's impatient like me because Rory's delivery took 24 hours!"

"And that should assure us that everything will be okay?" Luke grinned. "That it looks like you?"

Lorelai smirked as she gave him a slight slap on his arm. "Mean!"

"I have to get back," Logan announced.

"Bye daddy!" Finn yelled as Logan returned to Rory's room where he saw how Rory was ready to start pushing.

"Finally!" Rory said as Logan entered the room.

"Sorry Ace," Logan apologised as he stood by her side.

"Ready to start pushing miss Gilmore?" Dr. Mitchells asked as Rory nodded in return.

Thirty minutes passed till the head was free and the rest of the child's body followed.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced happily as he placed the baby on Rory's chest.

Rory smiled at the sight of the baby that was placed on her chest. The baby looked beautiful even though it was still dirty. The baby cried loudly but it was good, that was a good sign and for now she could enjoy the sound of crying, but she wasn't sure how long that would last. This was it, she was now a mother, she was responsible for this baby along with Logan. When looking at Logan in return who smiled at both Rory and the baby, Rory couldn't help but think that everything would be okay. After all, they were a family.

Logan smiled at his girlfriend and his daughter, his beautiful daughter. She was just as beautiful as her mother, that he knew for sure. And now he was a dad, something he would have never expected a year ago when his friendship with Rory blossomed. He had never expected Rory to be the mother of his child but he couldn't be happier. He loved Rory and their child and there was nothing in the world he would trade it for. This was it, this was home.

"She's beautiful," Rory smiled as did Logan.

"Just like her mother," Logan smirked.

"And her dad," Rory added with a smile.

As minutes passed by, the baby was cleaned up as the doctor gave Rory a final check up. After a few minutes, the baby was returned to Rory as everybody else who was waiting in the waiting room entered the room, like Rory had asked the nurse.

"A Gilmore girl!" Lorelai smiled as she hugged both Rory and Logan. Everybody else congratuled the couple as they admired the little girl in Rory's arms.

"A Huntzberger girl," Rory corrected her mother.

"She looks just like you Rory," Stephanie admired the baby.

"Yeah the dark hair and blue eyes do make her look like me but everything else is Logan's," Rory said.

"What do you mean?" Logan wondered as he adored his daughter and caressed her cheek.

"Her chin, nose, ears, the whole package," Rory summed. "That's all you. I'll bet she'll get that smirk of you as well. And she only got the hair and eyes from me, no fair!"

"Well she's beautiful," Lorelai said.

"What's her name?" Finn spoke up. "This beautiful girl must have a name."

"We do have a name," Rory said with a smile. "The honors are all yours daddy."

"Well," Logan started. "We thought that Amelia Lorelai Huntzberger would be a nice name for her."

"A beautiful name," Luke commented as everybody agreed.

"But we are calling her Amy for short," Logan added with a smile.

An hour later, everybody went home leaving Logan and Rory alone with baby Amy.

"She's really beautiful," Rory smiled once again.

"She is," Logan agreed.

"Here," Rory said. "You hold her."

Logan took Amy out of Rory's arms and in his own as she sat down on his seat again.

He looked down at the baby and smiled as did Rory who enjoyed the sight of her boyfriend and daughter.

"So Ace," Logan started. "So how are we going to tell your grandparents and my parents?"

"By card," Rory said as she let out a big yawn.

"Ace," Logan objected.

"My mom?" Rory suggested.

"Ace," Logan objected once again.

"Fine, I'll call them tomorrow when I get home," Rory said. "But you're so calling your own parents!"

"I will, tonight," Logan said.

"Tonight?"

"You don't want them to read it in the paper do you?" Logan asked her.

"I guess not, that would be bad," Rory said. "Or wouldn't it?"

"Rory," Logan objected while smiling at her. "How about I call them both tonight, after all you had a pretty rough day already."

"Thanks Logan," Rory said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Hey Ace?" Logan asked her but soon noticed she was already nearly asleep.

"Hmmm?" Rory hummed.

"Sweet dreams," Logan smiled as he kissed her temple and rocked Amy while smiling at both his girls. For once in his life, he felt complete. Well almost, at least.

­­­

**Amelia 'Amy' Lorelai Huntzberger**

**Born on December 1st, 2005, at 16:51 hours**

**50 centimers 3250 grams**

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm totally loving the reviews!  
Also a while ago I said there were already small hints on what the gender would be. Those hints were mostly in the titles like 'How the GILMORE GIRLS spend their summer!' It said girls and the title 'Give a Girl a Break'. Also Girl in it, but even though the chapter had another meaning as well, I liked the hint to Girl as well... I think there was another hint as well but I can't really remember where I put it again :P**Next chapter: All eyes on Amy**

_Rory returns in Stars Hollow with baby Amy and a few people come to visit..._


	15. All eyes on Amy

**Chapter 15: All Eyes on Amy**

A beeping sound filled the car as Logan drove his two girls Rory and Amy back to Stars Hollow.  
Right before Rory could grab the beeping cellphone, Logan grabbed it.

"Hey!" Rory said silently, not wanting to wake Amy up who was sleeping in the backseat of the car.

"It's my phone," Logan replied simply as he read the text message on his cell phone. Once he read it, he immediately deleted it, knowing that curiousity would hit Rory and that once she had the chance she'd grab the phone.

"You can't read that message and drive at the same time," Rory told him.

"As you can see I'm perfectly capable of doing so," Logan remarked with a smug.

"Only women can do several things at the same time," Rory informed. "Men can't."

"Since when?" Logan questioned.

He loved to start a debate, Rory would never give up and neither would he. Some people would think that they were arguing a lot, but they knew better then that. Having discussions like these is what made their relationship so special and unique. And like previous girls he dated Rory didn't back down and that's one of the things what made her different from other girls. It's what made him love her.

"Since forever," Rory answered. "It's a worldwide known fact."

"Maybe I'm an exception?" Logan wondered as he grinned. "After all, I'm one of a kind."

"You think too highly of yourself mister," Rory smiled.

"And you love me for it," Logan smirked in return.

"Well I love you more for your looks and money," Rory teased. "I never thought your personality was that interesting."

"Mean!" Logan replied.

"That was my plan!" Rory smirked.

After a minute of silence Rory spoke up again.

"So what did the message say?"

"You aren't giving up are you?" Logan smirked.

"Nope," Rory smiled. "So what did it say?"

"Well Nancy Drew," Logan started. "That's none of your business."

"Is it about me?" Rory wondered happily.

"Who is thinking highly of themselves now?" Logan smirked.

"Well I am popular these days," Rory reasoned. "And the fact that you didn't disagree makes me believe it was about me."

"And that's how your logic works?" Logan asked her.

"Yes it does," Rory confirmed. "So who was it? My mom? Sookie? Finn? Steph?"

"Santa clause," Logan smiled as he received a questioning look from Rory. "He wanted to know if you were a good girl this year."

"That I was," Rory replied with a smile.

"You were? When?" Logan joked.

"Mean! I'm always nice," Rory responded. "Just name a few situations where I wasn't nice."

"You mean the time when you told Finn that I left you?" Logan told her.

"It was a joke!" Rory defended herself while laughing as she remembered that day.

"He hunted me all over Yale trying to kill me!" Logan replied.

"I told him it was a joke," Rory said.

"Yeah when Finn had already dragged me to our dorm where I had to call you and beg you to take me back," Logan explained. "He didn't even believe me when I told him that I didn't leave you."

"My mom and I did enjoy that phone call," Rory smiled.

"I bet you did," Logan smiled. "And that's just one of the times when you weren't nice to me."

"Now mister, I haven't been nice one time," Rory told him.

"What about the time you tried to cut my hair when I was asleep or the time when you invited Babette and miss Patty over for some quality time with me when I was asleep," Logan started as he stopped the car. "Or when I..."

"I get your point," Rory said. "Fine! I wasn't the nicest girl all the time. I was bored and pregnant! I needed my fun time! And why did we stop?"

"Because I felt like doing that and because I was in a discussion with you," Logan reasoned.

"You're trying to get back home later," Rory told him. "That's what the message was about. You had to win whoever send you the message some extra time."

"Well there's a fifty percent chance that you're right," Logan laughed as he started the car again. "or wrong."

"You're just plain mean," Rory told him. "Or did you and my mom plan something?"

Logan just smiled and said nothing as he passed the Stars Hollow sign.

"You did! This is so exciting!" Rory said excited. "I feel like I'm in Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory! Is it a surprise party?"

"No comment," was Logan's only response.

"Don't start with politically correct answers. I'm right aren't I?" Rory smiled happily.

"Of course you are Ace," Logan said sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

"I'm wrong?" Rory wondered out loud. "No I couldn't be. A surprise party would be something my mom would do!"

"If you're right then you're right but when you think you're wrong you could be right," Logan stated simply yet quickly, hoping he could confuse Rory.

"Say that again please?" Rory asked slightly confused.

"Welcome home," Logan smiled as he stepped out of the car to take the bags out of the car. Rory also stepped out of the car and took baby Amy in her ams and together with Logan she headed for the Gilmore house.

"What did you say?" Rory kept wondering.

"I said welcome home," Logan said simply as they stood in front of the door.

"No," Rory told him. "Before that."

"Let's get inside, I don't want Amy to get a cold already," Logan changed the subject as he opened the door.

"Gilmores don't get sick!" Rory reasoned.

"She's also a Huntzberger," Logan said.

"Yes those people are quite the crybabies," Rory smirked. "Good thing Amy has the Gilmore genes as well."

"Hey!" Logan said offended as they entered the house.

The minute they entered the living room, everybody jumped up and called out 'Surprise!'. The entire livingroom was decorated and a huge sign was placed in the room which said 'welcome home Amy!'. The rest of the room was filled with friends and Stars Hollow residents who came to have a small peek at Amy.

"Aha!" Rory's only response was.

"No 'Wow! You guys really didn't have to do this?'" Lorelai remarked with a smile.

"I told Logan you planned me a surprise party and I was right, so aha!" Rory smiled at Logan who in return smiled back at her.

"Well good for you," Lorelai said with a smile. "Now welcome home!"

"Thanks mom!" Rory smiled as Lorelai headed for her.

"No not you, but Amy!" Lorelai said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You've been here plenty times. This is my granddaughter's first time." and Lorelai took Amy out of Rory's arms into her own and showed her off to everybody else in the room.

"I feel very loved right now," Rory commented as everybody in the room headed for Lorelai and Amy. Rory and Logan sat down in a nearby seat, Rory sitting on Logan's lap as they enjoyed the view in front of them.

"Come on Ace," Logan said as he placed his arms around her middle, holding her close to him. "Lorelai is just enjoying her granddaughter. It's nice to see, isn't it?"

"It is," Rory confirmed with a smile. "It is really nice to see everybody welcoming Amy."

"That it is," Logan smiled as Luke headed their way.

"Amy is beautiful," Luke told her. "You did a great job Rory."

"Thanks Luke," Rory smiled. "I didn't do it all by myself though."

"Congratulations once again Logan," Luke responded as he reached his hand out to Logan who happily accepted it.

"Thanks Luke," Logan smiled.

"I should go. I left Ceaser alone at the diner," Luke said.

"It's okay Luke. Thanks for coming by," Rory smiled as she gave him a hug and Luke left.

An hour passed as Lorelai still held her granddaughter in her arms and showed her off. Surprisingly Amy remained silent the entire time. A few people had already left after making some small talk, including Michel, Sookie and Taylor who had some business they needed to attend to. As did Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Paris and Doyle who still had a few midterms they needed to study for. But the party already came to an end and more people said their goodbyes.

"Rory dear, your daughter is gorgeous!" Miss Patty told Rory. "I can see that she enherited a lot of her father's good looks."

"Thank you miss Patty," Rory smiled. "I do hope she won't get her father's personality. I don't think the world would survive."

Logan pinched her side as he send her a small glare.

"What? It's the truth!" Rory told him as Babette and Morey said their goodbyes.

"Sweetie doll, I'd be happy to babysit a girl with such sweet and pink cheeks," Babette offered.

"She's cool," Morey added.

"I'll keep it in mind Babette," Rory smiled as Rory rose from Logan's lap and Babette and Morey walked back home.

"You're really going to take her up on that offer?" Logan asked her with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Not a chance," Rory silently laughed. "Only if I want her back with swollen cheeks and covered in cats' hair."

"Rory! Logan!" Somebody called out to them all of a sudden. They turned around and noticed that the last two people at the party headed for them. Kirk and Lulu.

"Hey Kirk and Lulu," Rory greeted them.

"Hi," Kirk replied. "I must say Rory." but Kirk remained silent.

"What is it Kirk?" Rory wondered.

"Amy is really little," Kirk told her.

"Most babies are, Kirk," Rory told him.

"And she has little hair," Kirk said.

"Again most babies do Kirk," Rory told him.

"But she's pretty and you forgot to thank me," Kirk told Rory bluntly.

"Thank you?" Rory wondered.

"Yes for driving you to the hospital and helping your baby to this world," Kirk explained.

"Well you didn't help me deliver Amy, the doctor did, but you did drive me so I thank you for that," Rory smiled at Kirk.

"Yeah Kirk, I have to thank your for doing that too," Logan added when Lulu suddenly spoke up.

"You drove her? You weren't allowed to drive!" Lulu said slightly angry which frightened Kirk a little.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Kirk said as he ran out of the house, followed by Lulu.

"Come back here Kirk! We're not done yet!" Lulu yelled as she closed the door behind her on her way out, leaving Rory, Lorelai, Logan and Amy alone.

"I think Rory could use some rest," Rory told her mother.

"Yeah, she's a pretty big hit," Lorelai smiled. "She's definately more popular then old man Twickham."

"Shall I?" Logan offered as Rory nodded in response. Logan took Amy out of Lorelai's arms into his own and with a smile on his face he headed for Rory's room where Amy's crib was located.

"One proud daddy," Lorelai commented with a smile as she placed her arm around Rory's shoulder.

"That he is," Rory smiled as she walked to the sofa with her mother.

As Logan placed Amy in her crib, the doorbell rang and he heard somebody head for the door. For a minute he looked at his daughter and realised that right now he felt something he never felt before. It felt like he was complete. He was committed to the woman he loved and cherished and atop of that he had a beautiful baby girl called Amy. He never knew what it would feel like to be a dad but now he knew. He wanted to protect her from everything bad and he would kill anybody who would hurt her. He only was a father for one day but yet he couldn't imagine a life without his daughter.

When he placed a kiss on Amy's forehead and left the room silently, he wasn't prepared for what he saw in the livingroom.

"Mom, dad, Emily, Richard," Logan said as he entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Is she asleep?" Rory asked him while still sitting on the couch next to Lorelai.

"Yeah, like an angel," Logan smiled as did Rory in return. Logan took place on a nearby seat as he repeated his question. "What are they doing here?"

"They're here to see our daughter," Rory told him.

"Oh," Logan's only response was. He wasn't sure what to hink of this. Of course they had every right to see their greatgrandchild or grandchild but with the current situation he didn't even feel like they earned to see their daughter. They didn't even want to accept the situation like Rory and himself had or wanted to accept the choices they made. He was certain that Rory had the same mixed feelings about the situation.

"Please Rory we just want to see your daughter," Emily pleaded.

"What gives you the right to see her?" Rory questioned her grandmother.

"Please Logan," Shira begged her son.

"I'm fully supporting Rory mom," Logan told her. "Just like you guys should have done with us these past few months."

"We supported you son," Mitchum added.

"By forcing marriage," Lorelai piped in.

"This is none of your concern Lorelai," Richad said.

"It's more my concern then yours and mom, dad, after all Rory is my daughter," Lorelai reasoned. "And you should know that forcing somebody into marriage would never work out perfectly. It didn't work out with me years ago so why would it work with Rory?"

"We just wanted what's best for them Lorelai," Emily said. "You know that and hopefully they know that too."

"Oh we know, we just disagree and know that this is what's best for us and Amy," Rory explained. "And we've had this discussion a long time ago. I don't really feel like reliving it again, especially since the fact that our daughter is in the next room asleep and I just gave birth 24 hours ago and should be resting now, per doctors orders."

"We justed want to have one peek Rory, that's all we want," Emily requested.

"Well she's asleep right now," Rory snapped. "I'll send you a picture!"

"Rory," Richard objected.

"Logan?" Shira questioned her son once again.

"It's been a long two days," Logan said. "I think it would be better if you'd leave and perhaps come back later."

"this is ridiculous," Emily said.

"It's ridiculous that you demand this after two long and exhausting days," Rory said angrily as Amy started to cry and Rory let out a deep sigh. "Excuse me."

Rory left the livingroom and headed for her bedroom as an awkward silence filled the livingroom.

Rory soon returned with Amy in her arms.

"Well here's your peek," Rory said. "I'd like you to meet Amelia Lorelai Huntzberger or also known as Amy."

All four of them observed the little girl in Rory's arms as the little girl kept crying.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to clean her up and feed her," Rory said as she headed back to her bedroom to get rid of the dirty daiper.

"She's beautiful Logan," all four of them agreed.

"Thank you," Logan thanked them.

"I think we'd better go," Emily responded sadly as all four of them headed for the door.

"Close the door on your way out!" Lorelai said as she let out a deep sigh. "Welcome to the family Logan! Wasn't that fun?"

"I'd rather watch Glitter one more time then reliving that moment," Logan responded.

"Hallelujah!" Lorelai smiled. "I'm off to the Inn to check up on Michel and Sookie. I'll be back in an hour to help you clean up."

"That's okay," Logan said as he started to clean things up and Lorelai left the house and headed for the Dragonfly Inn.

As Logan headed for the kitchen after a few mintues and placed the opened bottles in the refrigerator he noticed Rory and Amy in a chair. With a smile on his face he entered the room.

"So how is our little angel?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Good, she's all clean and fed," Rory replied with a smile as she rocked Amy in her arms.

"So how are you doing then?" Logan asked Rory.

"Annoyed but other then that I'm good," Rory replied. "and tired."

Rory then walked back to Amy's crib and placed her in it as she headed back to the chair to sit down again.

"Maybe you should take a nap too," Logan suggested as he noticed how exhausted Rory looked.

"But we have to clean up."

"No, I have to clean up, you need to rest," Logan corrected her.

"But," Rory tried to object but Logan cut her off.

"No buts," Logan told her strictly as he patted on the bed. "Jump in your bed and sleep!"

Rory did as she was told and lay in bed.

"You know I really think that I..." Rory said.

"should sleep," Logan added with a smile.

"Fine!" Rory surrendered.

"It's about time you gave up," Logan smirked.

"Don't expect it to happen again anytime soon," Rory yawned.

"We'll see," Logan smiled.

"Actually, what I wanted to ask you is how did you feel about your parents dropping by all of a sudden?" Rory asked him.

"Sleep Ace," Logan said.

"Logan!" Rory whined.

Logan surrendered. "To be honest I had mixed feelings. As grandparents they have every right to see their grandchild," Logan started.

"But," Rory interjected.

"But," Logan said with a smile which caused Rory to smile as well. "With the way they've been treating us these past few months, I didn't believe they deserved to see Amy. It may sound harsh but that's how I felt at that moment. How they treated us and the situation seemed more important to me then their demand to see Amy."

"Okay," Rory's response was. "I'm with you on that. Besides luckily for them Amy cried so she was awake and they could have their quick peek. That solved the situation right?"

"Right," Logan smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips. "Sweet dreams Ace."

With that Logan moved away from the bed and headed for the door. Right before he closed the door, Rory called out to him.

"Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"I love you," Rory smiled.

"I love you too Rory," Logan smiled in return as he closed the door, leaving his two girls alone for some sleep.

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm totally loving the reviews!  
And to **HelpfulSophie**, I know that the name for this couple is sophie but I use rogan because most people have it as a Rogan and might type in the word 'rogan' when searching for fics.. I only do it so more people will find my fic :P But I will put Sophie in it.. :D

And sorry for not updating in a long time. School is annoying but I finally go the time to write it now, so hopefully you'll enjoy this chap.

**Next chapter: Your future awaits**

_A leap of moment into the future... how are things when Logan graduates...?_


	16. Your future awaits

**Chapter 16: Your future awaits**

About six months went by since Amy was born and Logan's graduation was coming up really soon.

Though the past six months quite a few things had happened. Ever since Amy was born Rory had continued to stay in Stars Hollow at her mother's house. Logan still lived at Yale with Colin and Finn in a shared apartment for his senior year. Logan's workload wasn't as big as he expected, giving him plenty of time to go to Stars Hollow eery now and then to be with his girls.

Along with Rory, Logan saw his daughter grow up. Amy slowly changed into an even prettier girl with those small brown curls, just like her mother sometimes had. Rory started to notice that even though she had the Gilmore hair and eyes, everything else was Huntzberger style. Just like she had told Logan, the day Amy was born. The way Amy could wrinkle her nose or the smirk that Amy sometimes had, even Amy's laugh. It was all Logan.

But they weren't the only ones who were thrilled with the little girl. Amy was very loved by all the people in Stars Hollow, their friends and family.

As much as Lorelai hated to be called a grandmother since it reminded her of her own mother, she loved being one. Whenever Rory was working at the bookstore or when Logan was at Yale, Lorelai tried to babysit her granddaughter if she had the time. She loved to show Amy off at the Inn to all of their guests or just spending time with her, trying to learn her the gift or how to use it properly in order to get free coffee from Luke. Which wouldn't be a problem at all since Luke was absolutely smitten by the girl.

Lorelai also tried to teach Amy everything she could about tv, music and movies. According to Lorelai she could memorize it all, since she had Gilmore blood running through her veins.

Christopher had also become a bigger part of his daughter and granddaughter's life. He had missed a lot during Rory's pregnancy due to the lack of time because he had a lot of business going on and he had Gigi. But lately work had been settling down and Chris had more time on his hand. He tried to help Rory and Logan a bit by babysitting a few times and Gigi loved to see her little niece.

As for Logan, Christopher wasn't so sure about him. Of course he wasn't happy that Logan made Rory pregnant. Not his daughter, he wasn't happy with that at all. But he decided to have peace with it for now, not wanting to cause any problems in the family since Rory had enough problems already.

Both Lorelai and Chris were amazed though at how well Rory and Logan were handling all of this. They refused a lot of offers for babysitting by either them or their friends. Simply because they thought it was unnecessary. Only if they were in despair they decided to seek help from family or friends. And that was only when Rory couldn't change her shift at the bookstore or when Logan couldn't make it to Stars Hollow in time because of classes or the Yale Daily News. Often though Logan decided to make his assignments in Stars Hollow if time let him, he wanted to miss as little as possible from his daughter's life.

As for the elder Gilmores and Huntzbergers, Rory and Logan had as little contact with them as possible. They had a joined diner for Christmas and Logan had invited all of them for his graduation too. Both of them were still angry with the elder Gilmores and Huntzbergers, but they refused to break off all contact. Amy deserved to know her grandparents and greatgrandparents.

Though sometimes they had noticed how they could feel that Logan's parents and Rory's grandparents were starting to feel sorry, except for Mitchum though, or so it seemed to Rory and Logan. You could see it in their eyes, but of course they refused to apologize unless Rory and Logan apologized first for their behaviour. But Mitchum's eyes, they were always ice cold, especially when he set his eyes on Rory and sometimes even when his eyes met Amy. Both Rory and Logan had talked about it a lot, and Logan refused to care about what his father thought about Rory. He was happy now and that was all that mattered.

But now, it was time for graduation, Logan's graduation. After four years of Yale, he was finally graduating along with Finn and Colin. Stephanie was set to graduate next year and Rory the year after that. After Logan's graduation, Rory would go back to college as soon as Logan would find a job and in Logan's opinion that wouldn't be a problem at all. And of course their house, the previous owners had moves out almost a month ago but both Rory and Logan hadn't found the time to see the empty house yet to see what should be done about it and what should be repaired or not. They had decided to wait with that till after Logan would graduate. A new chapter of their life was about to start, a lot of things were about to change.

"We are here!" Lorelai announced quite loudly as they stepped onto the parking lot outside of the Yale campus.

"Mom, you've been to Yale before," rory told her mother as she took Amy out of her carseat.

Soon Luke, Stephanie, Lane and Zach joined them. Over the past few months Logan had started to know both Lane and Zach a bit better so he invited them to his graduation. Stephanie had stayed at the Gilmore's the previous night to make sure Amy was properly dressed for her first ever graduation experience.

"But it's been such a long time since I've been at Yale," Lorelai whined, causing a few of them to roll their eyes in return.

"You were here last week," Rory pointed out with a smile.

"I was not!" Lorelai denied heavily. "Or was I?"

"Aging is finally kicking in," Rory smirked. "You're now a true grandmother."

"I should be offended," Lorelai responded.

"And you're not?" Rory wondered in disbelief.

"No! Because I'm proud to be one hot grandmomma!" Lorelai exclaimed happily, causing everybody to roll their eyes in return.

"You do know that you just called yourself hot, right? In the middle of Yale's parking lot."

"That's because I am hot, naïve duaghter of mine," Lorelai said as she put her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "My t-shirt says so."

"Oh no you didn't," both Rory and Luke said in astonishment.

"I did," Lorelai said proudly as she showed her T-shirt which said 'I'm one hot momma-in law'. Though the in law part was written down by Lorelai herself with a black marker.

"Oh my god! Why would you do such a thing?"

"Don't worry hun. It's not like everybody will see it," Lorelai assured her daughter. "It's being covered up by my pretty expensive black jacket with matching pants. I totally look hot! Christina Aguilera is nothing compared to me."

"Yes Lorelai, you look hot! Moving on now!" Luke said as he pushed Lorelai to the seating area near the stage.

"Did you hear that Rory? He called me hot!" Lorelai shouted back to her daughter with a big smirk on her face, causing Rory to laugh.

"Your mom is one of a kind Ror," Stpehanie remarked as she searched for enough empty chairs along with Luke and Lorelai.

Rory then turned back to Lane and Zach.

"Thanks for coming guys. Logan really appreciates this," Rory smiled.

"No problem Ror," Lane said with a wink s they took a seat in the crowd. "We're happy to be here."

"You know guys, I'm taking a quick walk with Amy around campus," Rory announced. "Maybe I can find Logan before the ceremony starts."

Everybody just nodded in return as Rory walked off with Amy in her arms.

After a few minutes of searching, Rory wasn't able to find Logan so she decided to give Amy a small tour of Yale.

"Here Amy," Rory started as she walked around campus "is where mommy told daddy that he was a buttfaced miscreant. I have to say that he deserved it."

Rory smiled as she thought back to the day that Logan pulled that prank on her. The day she called him a buttfaced miscreant, the day that she lost Anna and the next day she pulled a prank on Logan by calling in on her grandfather's help. Those were good memories.

For a while Rory had been wandering around campus, showing Amy all of the places she and Logan had been or at least where they shared some nice memories. It's not like Amy would remember it, but nonetheless Rory wanted to share it with her, now that she had the chance. Together they walked past the coffeecart where she had let her coins fall on the ground, the classroom where Logan had pulled his prank and the Yale Daily News where they agreed to terms about her Life and Death Brigade article. Amy had gotten the full Yale tour, except for one place.

"So this is where I first met your father. He didn't leave the best first impression, nor did uncle Finn and Colin but don't let that scare you," Rory smirked.

"I resent that," a voice said from behind Rory. She turned around and was faced by Finn, who had spoken up, Colin and Logan.

"Me too," Colin informed her.

"Make that three Ace. Trying to give my daughter the wrong image of me," Logan smirked.as he headed for Rory and his daughter. He took Amy from Rory and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey baby girl."

"I resent that," Rory smiled.

"You resent what?" Logan wondered, slightly confused by Rory's comment while playing with Amy's curly hair.

"That you call Amy a baby girl. She's not a baby anymore," Rory remarked.

"I'm sorry, For a minute I forgot that she's already all grown up, waiting for her boyfriend who will be kicked out the house by her father," Logan smirked.

"And by me," Colin and Finn said in unison.

"Wow, isn't she a lucky girl. Her boyfriend being kicked out of the house by not only one but three 'daddies'," Rory remarked sarcastically.

"Only if he's not exotic though. He has to be exotic," Finn remarked.

"So it's okay if he's an alcoholic thief who's exotic?" Colin shot back.

"For a minute I thought you were talking about Finn, Colin," Rory smiled.

"Exotic people are not criminals, love."

"And I'm sure you're living proof of that mr. 'I'm sure Mitchum won't notice if we would take a few cases of liquor for our own subparty."

"I resent that."

"Don't you always?" Logan smiled.

'Dada," Amy smiled.

"Aww, did you hear that? She said daddy!" Logan said proudly.

"That was a dada mister. No daddy for you just yet,"

"You're just jealous," Logan smirked back at Rory who just stuck out her tongue in return. "And that's really mature Ace."

"Keep thinking that mr. Huntzberger," Rory smiled as she wanted to brush away the subject. The past few days Amy had started to throw around with some words. Well they couldn't actually be called words, but it was fun to hear. Now she and Logan had made a competition out of it who would hear the first word and what Amy would say first, mommy or daddy. "So when will you graduate by the way? We don't want to miss that now would we?"

"That would dismiss the purpose of me going to college these past few years."

"Then go graduate mister! Make us proud!" Rory smiled. "Good luck!"

"I'll try my best not to trip," Logan smirked as he placed a kiss on the cheeks of both his girls and handed Amy back to Rory. "I don't want to emberass my girls, now would I?"

With that, all three guys headed towards the stage as Rory headed back to the seating area where her family and Logan's would be as well. She noticed how the Huntzbergers were sitting behind the row where her mother and everyone else were seated, along with her grandparents. When taking a seat, a voice spoke up from behind her, it was Honor's.

"Hey Ror."

"Hey Honor," Rory smiled in return. "Hey Josh." Who just nodded and smiled in return.

"So how was Logan?" Lorelai asked when Rory took a seat next to Rosemary who had recently joined Stephanie, along with Juliet.

"He's great," Rory smiled.

"You made sure he's wearing some underwear?" Lorelai asked with a smirk and a wink.

"Lorelai," Emily warned her daughter, since she was seated right behind her daughter.

"I was kidding," Lorelai told her mom as a small smile player her lips.

There was a small silence before Rory spoke up. "I did make sure mom", causing Lorelai to laugh loudly.

"Rory!" Emily now warned her granddaughter.

"Well I didn't want Logan to go all Freddie Prinze Jr. on me," Rory explained to her grandmother.

"What on earth do you mean?" Shira spoke up for the first time.

"Don't worry Shira," Emily assured her. "It's probably just another movie or music reference."

Lorelai just rolled her eyes while smiling at her daughter, who smiled in return.

"She's all that," Stephanie told Rory after a few seconds.

"What?" Rory said slightly confused.

"The movie you were referring to," Stephanie explained. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes you're right," Rory smiled. "You make your momma proud!" and both of them laughed in response.

After a few minutes the ceremony began. Logan walked on the stage and received his diploma. When walking off the stage he smiled back at Rory. When the ceremony was over, Logan headed back to his family.

"Hey guys," Logan said when walking up to them.

"Hey mister graduate," Rory smiled as she gave him a brief kiss. "Congrats!"

Everyone else also congratulated Logan and a few moments later Colin and Finn joined them again.

"Are we going to party or not?" Finn announced with a drink in his hand.

"I think somebody already started the party," Stephanie remarked.

"Well the restaurant is waiting," Logan said. "We'd better go, we've got reservations."

"And I need to show Logan my t-shirt," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Please no," Rory begged.

"What are you talking about Lorelai?" Richard said confused by his daughter's remark.

"This t-shirt," Lorelai said as she unbuttoned her jacket and showed off her shirt.

"Oh my...," the elder Gilmore and the Huntzbergers said as everyone else had to stiffle a laugh once again.

"That's...," Logan started not sure how to respond to this. "That's interesting."

"That's one way to put it."

"It's the bloody truth mate," Finn remarked while sending a wink to Lorelai, receiving a grunt from Luke in return.

"Can't say that I disagree," Colin said while getting an elbow from Stephanie who just smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

Together they all went to the restaurant and everything went smoothly. No arguments were started and there was pleasant talk at the table. Though the elder Gilmores and Huntzbergers hardly spoke to either Logan and Rory.

When diner was over, Amy was already asleep as well. They all went their seperate ways. Finn, Colin, Rosemary, Stephanie and Juliet went off to party some more, Lane, Zach, Lorelai and Luke drove back to Stars Hollow together and everybody else went back home, including Rory and Logan who just wanted to spend a night together again, just crawled up together on the couch, having a movie night.

"I can't believe that you like this movie," Rory said in disbelief as they watched the movie. "It is so mockable that it's not even funny anymore."

"Come on Ace, it's a funny movie. Not the best, but still," Logan told her.

"I mean, Jessica Simpson? This movie isn't exactly making her look smarter or anything, just sluttier," Rory said a bit disgusted.

"What about Johnny Knoxville?" Logan asked her. "Or Sean William Scott?"

"I can live with Johnny, he's the only person in this movie doing a pretty good job."

"Willie Nelson?"

"Oh come on. He's nothing like the real uncle Jessie. To be honest, this whole movie is nothing like the series. You should watch the series, so much better!" Rory told him honestly. "My mom has the DVD's. We could watch them!"

"Maybe later," Logan told her.

"Later? The movie has ended. What else could you possibly want to do right now?" Rory asked him.

"I could think of a few things," Logan suggested with a smirk.

"Logan," Rory playfully hit his arm. "Your daughter is in the next room and we're sitting on my mother's couch. We can't do anything here."

"So let's go somewhere else if we can't do it here," Logan said as he pulled Rory off the couch and headed towards her room.

"Logan! We can't go in there. Amy is asleep," Rory said in a soft voice, not wanting to wake Amy.

"I know that," Logan rolled his eyes but still he entered the room very quietly. "We could always put Amy in the living room you know."

"Logan!" Rory warned him.

"I was kidding Ace," Logan smiled as he placed his arms around Rory's waist. "Lighten up! I just want to spend some time with my two girls. I haven't had a lot of time for that these past few weeks so I want to catch up on that."

"Aww," Rory mocked him. "Mr Huntzberger, my how you have changed into a softie."

"Now that's not nice," Logan smiled as he walked with Rory out of the room again, to let Amy sleep peacefully.

"It was never my intention to be nice," Rory smirked as Logan planted a kiss on her lips with a lot of passion. But soon they were interrupted by a sudden cheer and the door being thrown open.

"Rory!" Lorelai's voice called out.

"In here," Rory smiled at Logan as Lorelai entered the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Big news!"

"What kind of news?" Rory asked curiously.

"I"m engaged!" Lorelai said happily as she showed her ring to her daughter who quickly hugged her.

"That's great mom! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Rory hugged her mother once more.

"Congratulations Lorelai," Logan told her.

"Thanks. Now I'm off again, just wanted to tell you guys because now I have to celebrate!" Lorelai said with a wink as she sped off again.

"I didn't want to know that," Rory told Logan who smiled in return.

"It's what you get when your mother happens to be Lorelai Gilmore," Logan smiled as he kissed Rory once more.

"So," Rory smiled.

"So."

"Dukes of Hazzard DVD?" Rory asked him with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Fine," Logan surrendered.

Being all excited, Rory quickly popped in the DVD from the Dukes of the Hazzard series and together they enjoyed the night together as the summer was about to start. A summer of them together, a full weeks of not thinking about college. It was going to be a great summer!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note**: I'm loving the reviews, even the constructive ones, sorry for my grammar, it's not the best.. I'm also sorry for the lack of updates, school has been a pain but I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out... It's not the best IMO but I hope you'll like it ;)

**Next chapter: A Man about the House**

_Due to Lorelai and Luke's engagement, the house is becoming a bit crowded.. It's the time to move out and the men plan on fixing up the house!_


	17. A Man about the House

**Chapter 17: A Man about the House**

One month had gone by ever since Logan had graduated and things had been great. Lorelai was psyched about her engagement with Luke, and couldn't stop talking about it. Being engaged to Luke, also meant that plans of her mother and Luke living together were laid out, meaning that they had to move out.

Which wasn't such a bad idea after all since Rory needed the privacy a bit. She loved spending time with her mother, but now that Logan had graduated and started to work, while still sharing an apartment with his friends Colin and Finn who also started to work after a short lived vacation, she also wanted to have some alone time with Logan and Amy. Something she never got ever since Logan and her became a couple and since Amy was born.

Frankly, to be honest, they hadn't shared a real intimate moment ever since they got back together. The last time they had sex, was around the time that she didn't knew she was pregnant of Logan. A really long time ago.

Ever since they got back together, they hadn't found the private time yet. They were either at her mother's house, where Rory didn't really feel like doing it, especially since Amy was also in the room. And when Rory had stayed at Logan's apartment, Amy was also in the room. To be quite honest, it was starting to get to her and the house that Elias had offered them a really long time ago was certainly welcome now.

Other then that, her life was pretty normal. Nothing to complain, her father had come by every now and then, sometimes ignoring Logan. Something that Rory had noticed, and she felt like Christopher still really couldn't accept Logan for knocking her up. It was a shame that her father couldn't get past that. But she knew that in the end he would have to live it, because she and Logan were together now, with Amy, and nothing that her father could say or do, would change that.

But now, now the time had come to start working on their new home. A beautiful house, quite large, but then again Elias had offered it to them and with him being a Huntzberger, it was no surprise that the house was a bit too large for them. But they could live with it, of course, that wouldn't be a problem at all.

At first they had been careful about this agreement, wondering if they should decline the offer after all, but Elias had refused that. He had insisted that his grandson and girlfriend and greatgranddaughter would live in a proper house. In the end they had come to the agreement that after 5 years they would start paying back the house, though only half of the price. Elias had refused that at first as well, saying it was a gift, but Rory nor Logan could accept such a huge gift, which was how they came down to the terms of paying half the price.

"Mom!" Rory called up the stairs, as she impatiently waited for her mother to come down, while Amy just sat in her stroller.

"What's up kid?"

"Come on, let's go!" Rory called out once again.

"I'm coming. No need to rush a woman with a big ring on her finger!" Lorelai yelled back, causing Rory to roll her eyes at the 'fiancee' comments she had been throwing around like crazy these days.

"All the burdens that you bear," Rory mocked.

"So why are we in such a rush again?"

"Because Logan is working."

"Sweetie, where have you been this past month? He's been working ever since graduation," Lorelai smirked.

"On the house," Rory added.

"Oh yes, the big house you got from granddaddy Warbucks," Lorelai commented. "Boy I'd love to get gifts like that."

"Come on," Rory said as she dragged her mother out of the house, finally being able to leave the house and heading to her own house.

"So what is Logan doing there exactly? He's working on the entire house?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"No, like I've told you a million times already, we've decided to do Amy's room ourselves but to let hte painting and constructing up to the pro's. The last few months we saved as much money as we could so we could hire them now and to buy furniture which will be delivered in 2 weeks."

"Always the planner."

"And Luke will be there as well, so if that will make you walk any faster?" Rory added.

"Ha! I just waited for you to mention him. My fiancee...," Lorelai sighed. "It would be pathetic if I kept bringing him up all the time."

"And now it isn't pathetic?"

"It's less pathetic now," Lorelai said completely serious.

"Well Amy do you sympathize me already? Look at what I've been dealing with for the past 21 years," Rory told her daughter with a smile, who laughed in return.

"Do not listen to her," Lorelai told her granddaughter. "Mommies are known to lie to you."

"Oh really?" Rory's interest peaked. "What were your lies?"

"Uhm... the easter bunny, Santa Clause," Lorelai summed.

"I figured those two out by the time I was five years old. Who can deliver figts all around the world in 1 night? Please."

"Hey, he freezes time you know," Lorelai defended herself.

"I waited up all night one christmas but no Santa Clause. I brought milk, cookies and everything."

"Santa just doens't like it when people will watch him eat. It's your own fault," Lorelai told her daughter. "That's why you didn't get presents until the next day."

"Or maybe somebody just liked my Nancy Drew books a bit too much," Rory shot back.

"Well I hadn't finished them yet," Lorelai pouted.

"Who's the kid now?"

"You have a mean mommy. I so like your daddy better," Lorelai told Amy, who just laughed in return, as Rory rolled her eyes, while smiling.

After a few minutes of walking, they had arrived at Rory and Logan's house.

"Hello?" Rory's voice echoed through the house.

"Two baby girls and a fiancee entering the house!" Lorelai called out.

"Hey!" Rory said, slightly offended. "I am not a baby girl."

Well you're not somebody's fiancee either, so yes you do fit in the baby girl category," Lorelai fired back.

"Stay here, you're grounded," Rory told her mother. "I'll go look where they are."

"You can't ground me."

"My house, my rules."

"Why can't I come?" Lorelai asked once again, while pouting slightly. "Afraid I'll get lost in your big house?"

"That must be it, consider it your punishment." Rory agreed. "Look after Amy okay? I'll go see if they're at Amy's room or somewhere else." and with that Rory walked off, in search of Luke and Logan.

"It's just you and me kid," Lorelai told her granddaughter. "The sane ones are always left behind."

After searching in a few rooms, Logan and Luke did turn out ot be in Amy's room.

"Hey guys," Rory greeted them.

"Hey Rory," Luke responded.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Amy?"

"Downstairs with my mom."

"Why is your mom downstairs?" Logan wondered out of curiousity.

"She's grounded," Rory told them seriously, causing Logan and Luke to laugh.

"What did she do?" Luke asked.

"She called me a baby girl in my own house. My house, my rules," Rory said proudly.

"So do I still want to live with you after hearing all of this?" Logan mocked her.

"Oh yes you do," Rory replied with a smile. "A lot of benefits are included."

"Gosh Rory," Luke sighed.

"Sorry Luke," Rory apologized sincerely. "I kind of forgot about you for a second there."

"Blasphemy," Lorelai told her daughter, who entered the room with Amy. "How on earth can you forget about my sweet fiancee, your future stepfather, your boyfriend's stepfather in law, your daughter's stepgrandfather and your..."

"I get your point."

"Thank God, I was running out of ideas," Lorelai laughed while looking at the room. "So sorry to say, but I really don't like what you've done to the place. Poor Amy."

Everybody just rolled their eyes at Lorelai's bluntness and mocking.

"We just started Lorelai," Luke responded before getting back to work.

"I'm sorry, my fiancee."

"How many times had she said that already today?" Luke asked Rory.

"One hundred and sixty four times," Rory told Luke.

"You counted?" Lorelai said, shocked.

"It's not like I had anything better to do while you raved about Luke here," Rory mocked.

"Mean!"

"So how is my baby girl doing today?" Logan asked, hoping to change the subject, and of course happy to see his baby daughter.

"See you are a baby girl," Lorelai told her daughter.

"He was talking about Amy," Rory told her mother. "Right?"

"You bet I am, don't want to risk getting grounded," Logan laughed as he picked Amy up from her stroller.

Rory smiled at her boyfriend, when something hit her. "Speaking of grounded, what are you doing up here?" she asked her mother.

"It was boring down there," Lorelai said. "You really need a design team."

"I'll alert Steve Watson right away," Rory rolled her eyes.

"You watch his show?"

"I needed the ideas for our house," Rory defended herself softly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But that show is such a bad show. Whatever happened to Ty Pennington or Tim and Al from Home Improvement?"

"Tim was one of the most clumsiest handymen ever!" Rory pointed out. "And fictional."

"But he's original, he's one of a kind," Lorelai remarked.

"Well Steve and his team has good ideas, and a pretty good show if you ask me," Rory defended herself.

"Matt LeBlanc had a good show too, and a good reputation, until he started off with Joey the sitcom," Lorelai pointed out.

"I liked Joey on Friends," Rory told her mother, matter of factly.

"Didn't we all?" Lorelai wondered.

"What a shame."

"So what are today's plans guys?" Lorelai changed the subject.

"Well we thought about painting the ceiling today and the walls as well, at least if we have the time," Luke replied. "And tomorrow we'll paint a lot more and on Friday we'll put in the carpet along with Amy's stuff, but we'll leave that up to you girls. Be Ty Pennington!"

"Tracy does all the shopping and styling," Lorelai corrected him. "Not Ty."

"Or Michael or Tanya," Rory added. "You have a lot to learn Luke."

"I haven't warmed up to Tanya yet," Lorelai remarked.

"Well time for us to go," Rory told them. "We should leave you with your hammers and such. Do boy things!"

"Alrighty," Lorelai said happily. "Bye bye fiancee" and she kissed Luke.

"Watch it mom, innocent people in the room!"

"You haven't been innocent in a long while, daughter of mine," Lorelai grinned.

"I didn't need to hear that," Luke responded.

"Nor did Amy, the innocent person I was talking about," Rory pointed out.

"She can't be that innocent if she's truly a Gilmore," Lorelai said.

"True to that," Logan laughed, while still holding Amy, while Rory pinched him in his side, giving him a stern look, but failed miserably.

"You're a smart man Logan," Lorelai remarked.

"Bye," Rory kissed Logan on the lips.

"Innocent eyes people!" Lorelai mocked while Logan put Amy back in the stroller, while laughing.

"Good luck guys," was the last thing they told the boys before leaving them to their work, and heading back to her mother's house so Amy could take her nap.

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm sorry for the lack of updates, school has been a pain but I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out... It's not the best IMO but I hope you'll like it ;) Thanks for the reviews!  
The most difficult thing for me is to finish chapters. I never know how to end them lol.**Next chapter: There's something about Lorelai**

Luke and Lorelai's small wedding at the Inn approaches and Lorelai is feeling a bit weird, and Rory questions if she'll ever get the wedding of her dreams.


	18. There's something about Lorelai

**Chapter 18: There's something about Lorelai**

Summer was beginning to start and in a few weeks it was time for Lorelai and Luke´s wedding, the big day that Stars Hollow had been waiting for in years.

Everyone was excited, Babette and Patty were rehearsing their songs, Kirk decided to practice his act for the wedding party and Taylor began to work on his speeches.

For Rory though, it was different. She had to plan the bachelorette party, which was difficult enough already, seeing how her mother was excellent at planning the ultimate party´s. Though Rory wanted it to be different from her mother´s last bachelorette party, not wanting to go to a club, despite the fact that legally she could enter one now. It was definitely going to be a challenge for Rory to think of a great party.

Another thing that was different though was seeing how her mother picked out the bridesmaids dresses, or maid of honor dresses, as Lorelai liked to call them. The most hideous and most awful colored dresses were picked out by her mother, and Rory had to put them on, because the dress may turn out better if Rory would wear it.

´Purple mom?" Rory asked her mother in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"I'm thinking about serving 'Purple rain' cocktails," Lorelai said. "Just imagine you and a drink like that in your hand and you're all good. You're a match."

"Seriously? You can't think of another drink with a different color? One with a color that is actually acceptable as a bridesmaids dress?" Rory wondered.

"I thought about blue," Lorelai told her daughter.

"I like blue," Rory smiled.

"I thought you would," Lorelai deviously smiled. "It would match your eyes too much, and the blue would only bring out the blue of your eyes, which will have the effect that people will look at you instead of me, the bride. Not going to happen."

"But purple? Please no," Rory begged. "I'd rather have a green or brown dress."

"But that's so depressing. It should be all colorful, I mean it's a summer wedding, it's at the Inn, not some ballroom with fancy chandeliers and everything," Lorelai explained. "I think I'm going to go with purple."

"I may not show up at your wedding," Rory threatened.

"Oh you will," Lorelai said.

"How do you know?"

"Because there will be cake! You love cake!" Lorelai explained.

"I do like cake," Rory pouted.

"And Logan and Amy will come," Lorelai reasoned. "Another reason for you to come."

"I may tell them they can't go!"

"Sweet child of mine. Logan gets to wear the tuxedo he wants to wear, Amy wears a pretty dress," Lorelai said. "They'll both come. They like me. And so will you if you want to wear that bright pink dress."

"Pink?"

"Purple is wrong. Pink is right."

"Gosh, pink is so much better," Rory said sarcastically as she put on the fiftieth dress of that day.

By the time they had finished shopping and both Lorelai and Rory had found the right bridesmaids dress for Rory that they both liked, they headed back to the Inn.

"I can't believe you're getting married, at this Inn, in 3 weeks already," Rory gasped.

"That's the pro if you're having your own inn and you can provide most of the things yourself," Lorelai smiled at her daughter, but immediately her face turned sour.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think my wedding dress will fit the Inn properly. I'm not sure if we should get married at the Inn," Lorelai reasoned. "It might ruin my dress."

"Okay," Rory said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"We'll do it at Luke's. Soft colors and it will totally fit my dress," Lorelai reasoned once again.

"Luke's? You want to get married at Luke's?"

"It's cozy."

"And small," Rory reasoned.

"No, we should do it at the Inn. We could paint the walls perhaps," Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen and Rory followed suit.

"Paint the walls? Are you serious?"

"Paint whose walls?" Sookie asked as she heard the two girls enter the kitchen.

"The Inn's walls," Rory explained.

"My walls? Our walls? Why?" Sookie panicked.

"That's not a good idea, is it?" Lorelai wondered out loud. "Perhaps I'll need to find a different dress. Though Luke may need a different tuxedo as well and you Rory, you'll need a different dress as well."

"We're not going to go through that again. No way!" Rory heavily objected. "Your dress is fine mom. My dress is fine, Luke's tuxedo is fine and the Inn is fine. Stop changing everything like that, going from one opposite to the other. It's like your mental or something."

"Perhaps it's the cold feet," Sookie reasoned.

"You'd think?" Rory thought.

"I do not have cold feet!" Lorelai said loudly, shocking Rory and Sookie a bit.

"I'm sorry guys," Lorelai suddenly started to cry. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm changing moods constantly, I like red, I like blue, I like black, I like the Inn, I don't like the Inn, purple bridesmaids dress, black bridesmaids dress. Don't marry Luke, of course I'll marry Luke. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Gosh you sound just like a ...," and Sookie halted her commented, and gasped slightly. "Oh.. my.. God!"

'What?" as Rory noticed that Sookie began to have trouble breathing.

"I think I'm hyperventilating," Sookie explained as she grabbed a bag and breathed into it, as Lorelai and rory just watched her in confusion.

"What's wrong Sookie?"

'The .. last.. time.. I was.. like that.. was .. when .. I was ..," Sookie took a deep breath. "Pregnant."

"Pregnant? I can't be pregnant." Lorelai reasoned as she shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Rory wondered.

"Of course I'm sure, I would know if I were pregnant. Trust me," Lorelai told them, as both Sookie's and Rory's face still held some disbelief. "Trust me, I would know. Come on, let's decide what food we'll serve."

Later that night, Rory ended up with Lorelai at her old house.

"Go home kid. You have your own home now," Lorelai told her daughter.

"I still find it weird that I call it my home," Rory told her mother with a smile. "It is my home though. Living together with Logan is amazing."

"I can't believe you're living with a guy before I do. Luke wanted to do make some adjustments to the house before he moved in," Lorelai said. "You're catching up on me kid."

Rory laughed. "Well once you're married and living with Luke, you're one step ahead of me again."

"Can I ask you something kid?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever think of marrying Logan?" Lorelai wondered.

"I am now." Rory smiled.

"Why now?" Lorelai questioned.

"Seeing you preparing yourself for you own wedding, is just already exciting to see. I just can't wait to do that for my own wedding one day," Rory smiled. "The wedding I'll have with Logan. He's just amazed me so much this year, and I love him so much. I just wonder if I'll ever get that day."

"You don't think he'll give you that day one day?" Lorelai wondered.

"I'm not sure. I'm for some reason doubting that. I don't know why though," Rory explained. "I know he loves me, and that he loves Amy. He's doing so much for our family, he's working really hard because he wants Amy and me to have the things we deserve, as he puts it. Though Logan was once that 'forever bachelor guy' you know. I'm not sure if marriage is something for Logan that he would consider, something that would legally and well hopefully forever put the strings between us."

"But Logan has changed. Did you ever think he would move in with you guys," Lorelai said as she played with some apples in her hands, almost ready to take a bite, but stopped when she said something again. "I mean, he went from player to this kind of guy that will stick by you. He didn't come down her for no reason when he found out you were pregnant with his kid. He's devoted to you Rory. Logan popping the question to you someday soon wouldn't surprise me. And he wouldn't be that bad of a son in law, he 's pretty okay."

Rory smiled, as she noticed that Lorelai was about to take a bite from her apple, something Rory had noticed a minute ago as well, but she brushed it off as nothing. But doing it again?

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're about to eat that apple,' Rory told her mother.

"I am not," Lorelai denied, as she put the apple away.

"There's no denying that," Rory objected. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Are you sure you are not pregnant?" Lorelai fired the question back.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course not!" Rory said quite loudly.

"It's not that much of a stupid question. You're with Logan and everything. You haven't done the deed yet?"

"We have done the deed as you so nicely put it," Rory rolled her eyes.

"I know you did it, once. But also in the time that you've been together this past year?" Lorelai questioned.

"Well, uhm.. no, but I don't think that's any of your business," Rory told her mother, as she thought about what her mother had said. She hadn't done any of that sorts yet ever since Amy was born. Mostly because whenever they were together, they were at Lorelai's home, which was already weird to some point, but Amy was also next to them in the baby crib. It just never seemed like the right time. "And you're changing the subject."

Deciding to let the subject pass for the moment, Lorelai continued. "I am NOT pregnant!"

"We'll take a test. See who's right," Rory answered her mother as she headed to the bathroom.

"Why are you going to the bathroom?"

"Because there are still a few tests in the lower cabinet, one of the few millions that I bought over a year ago," Rory shouted to her mother as she returned with two boxes, which held a pregnancy test. "Time to go potty."

"Do I have to do this?"

"You have to if you wan't be stop bugging you about this," Rory told her mother sternly.

"Fine," Lorelai grabbed both tests and headed to the bathroom.

"No cheating on that test," Rory shouted out to her mother with a smile.

"Is that even possible?"

About fifteen minutes after Lorelai took the test, Lorelai actually had the guts to go into the bathroom.

"Why are you so afraid? You were the one who told me that you weren't pregnant," Rory teased.

"Tests freak me out. No matter what kind of tests they are," Lorelai said as she picked up the tests and gasped. 'I'm pregnant."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Lorelai replied. "You knew it before me, Sookie knew it before me. How come I didn't know?"

"I don't know," Rory replied honestly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll have to tell Luke. Gosh, I did not see this coming. He's becoming a dad," Lorelai replied.

"For the second time," Rory added. "April is going to have a little half brother or sister."

"So will you," Lorelai smiled.

"So will I," Rory smiled. "So it's a good thing? No freaking out?"

"For some reason, no, no freaking out," Lorelai said truthfully.

"Good."

By the end of the afternoon, Rory was back at her own home, the one she shared with Logan. She knew he wasn't home yet, it was usually around 18:30 till he got home.

She hated when he came home around that time, because it was often the time that Amy was that tired that she could sleep all night. Thankfully for them though, she was glad that the nights of hardly any sleep were over.

Around 19:00 Logan came home from work.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted her with a kiss. "Amy is in bed already?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Rory apologized. "I tried to make her stay up as long as possible. She just couldn't take much longer anymore."

"That's okay," Logan said with a somewhat sad smile.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it Ace. Not your fault, I just wish I could shorten my days. But apparently, my father is still quite bitter and insists that I work long and hard."

"Why do you work for your father again?"

"Because of my grandfather, and the fact that in general the job isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Logan said. "It has its advantages being the heir's son, also has a lot of disadvantages."

"You poor thing," Rory teased slightly.

"You're such a bad liar. You didn't mean a thing of that," Logan teased as he put his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"I meant a good 5 of what I said," Rory told him as she turned in his arms, so she could face him, with Logan's hands still on her petite frame, resting on her hips. "You sure you don't want to wake up Amy a bit? Or just watch her?"

"I'll do that in a minute Ace. I finally have you all by myself now, let me enjoy that for a minute," Logan smirked as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"But I prepared some food," Rory pouted. "You're not hungry for that?"

"Oh I am hungry," Logan teased. "Not only for that, but also for some lovely brunette that I have in my arms."

This caused Rory to blush heavily. "Stop it."

"Complimenting you? Never," Logan said as they once again kissed each other, this time it was more passionately and it lasted a few good minutes. Both Logan and Rory were out of breath.

"Now that's what I call a good exercise," Rory joked, Logan laughed as he leaned in for another kiss. "Can I ask you something though."

"Sure thing," Logan nodded.

"Do you find it weird that," Rory paused. "Well that we never did 'it' after Amy was born or ever since we really got together?'

"Not really," Logan answered truthfully. "Do you?"

"Maybe weird is the wrong choice of words. But today I just wondered about that," Rory started, but was interrupted by Logan.

"Why today?"

"Because my mom is pregnant," Rory smiled.

"Wow that's great Ace!" Logan hugged her, which she happily returned.

"I know," Rory smiled happily. "But it also lead to a question by my mother about our sex life."

"And it bothers you that we haven't done it in a while. We could fix that right now you know," Logan smirked.

"Stop it Logan. I'm serious."

"I'm dead serious too."

Ignoring him, Rory continued. "Do you think there's something with us? There must be right?"

"Ace, stop doubting us right now. There's nothing wrong with us, we are great together and I don't want to ruin that. I don't want to rush things, things you aren't ready for."

"I am ready for this," Rory confirmed, causing Logan to laugh.

"I'm glad for that, I seriously am," Logan smiled. "But I'm serious Rory. Our relationship didn't start off as any other relationship, and it didn't go as any other relationship. But we're here, happy and together, living together and we have the most beautiful daughter in the world. We made it through."

"Then why do you say you don't want to rush things?"

"I want you to adjust to all the things that have happened. Amy's birth, living at your mother's house with Amy, while I spend most of my time at Yale studying, which I hated by the way. The tension between you and your grandparents, and my parents. It's just that so many things have happened, that I don't want to rush another thing onto you."

"That's really sweet," Rory smiled. "But totally unnecessary. You wouldn't have rushed me. We've been together for quite some months now, believe me, it wouldn't be rushing."

"Well add the fact that during the few times we were able to sleep together in the same room, Amy was also there. I don't really want to damage my kid for life," Logan joked. "I just really wanted our first time as a couple, the first time we would make love, to be special you know. Not when things around me, us, were distracting us. But seeing how we life together here, for about two weeks now, I say it's time to officially make it our home."

"I'm not sure what you're implying, mr. Huntzberger," Rory smiled deviously as she pulled Logan at his shirt, towards the stairs.

"You will soon find out miss Gilmore," Logan smiled as he kissed her and followed her up the stairs.

"Well the reporter in me insists that I should find out as well," Rory laughed as she entered the bedroom, Logan following suit, as he closes the bedroom door.

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love them!

Congrats to Kylie1403 for guessing what's wrong with Lorelai.. lol.. Was it that easy?! lol

**Next chapter: Diary of a Bachelorette**

Rory arranges some ´Male Company´ for Lorelai´s bachelorette party, as Logan heads for Luke´s to hang out, in the meanwhile Kirk has arranged a small ´bachelor party´ as well for Luke.


	19. Diary of a Bachelorette

**Chapter 19: Diary of a Bachelorette**

"She's beautiful kiddo," Chris told his daughter, during one of his rare visits. Ever since Amy was born he hadn't gotten much time to visit his daughter and granddaughter. But he often made it, and sometimes brought Gigi along if she wasn't in school or at the nanny's.

"I know," Rory smiled as she held Amy in her arms. "She's really starting to crawl around though. She's growing up too quickly." Rory added with a pout.

"Tell me about it," Chris smiled at his daughter, who returned the smile. "I really have to go now. Gigi is already waiting for me."

"Bring her next time you come okay? I haven't seen her in a long while," Rory smiled. "She might forget that she even has a big sister."

"I'm sure she won't. My Rory shrine will remind her of you every day," Chris smiled.

"Can't you stay a bit longer? Logan will be home soon, I think he would like to see you again," Rory smiled happily, while bouncing Amy in her arms.

"Oh no that's okay," Chris told his daughter. He still didn't like the guy that much, he just couldn't. It's not like he had a good reason for it, but it was just a hunch, perhaps a father's instinct. "So are you happy with him?"

"With Logan?" Rory asked, and Chris nodded in return. "Yeah I really am."

"If he ever hurts you, I will hunt him down you know," Chris said with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"That won't be necessary," Rory smiled, though somewhat aware of hostility in her father's voice. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I really want you to like Logan," Rory told him.

"Who says I don't?"

"I do. I notice it in your facial expressions, or the tone in your voice. I really want you to like him. He's important to me," Rory smiled slightly.

"I really want to like him too Ror, I really do. I just don't trust him yet," Chris said.

"Then trust on me, and believe me when I say that he's a great guy. Maybe the best guy," Rory smiled.

"I'm sorry kiddo. Not today, maybe one day," Chris smiled slightly as he kissed Rory's cheek. "Bye Rory, bye Amy!"

With that Chris left the house, leaving Rory a bit saddened in the hallway of her house, as she sighed.

Later that evening, Logan returned from work, happy to be home and spend some time with this two girls. It would only be little time since later that evening he was expected to be at Luke's bachelor party, hosted by kirk, which frightened most of Stars Hollow. There simply was no stopping Kirk when he had his mind set on something.

Rory also had to be at Lorelai's bachelorette party, which she had put together herself, she had even invited Stephanie and Honor, because Lorelai really had started to like them over the course of the past few months. Amy would go with Rory, and would sleep in Rory's old room, though what probably would become the room of the unborn child of Lorelai and Luke.

"Logan!" Rory said happily as she heard the front door open and decided to see if Logan had come back home already..

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted her with a kiss on the lips. "Happy to see me?"

"Always," Rory smiled. "Amy needs a clean daiper."

"Well I'd be more then happy to do it," Logan smiled as he put away his suitcase and put his jacket on the coat rack.

"You would be happy to do that?" Rory said, a bit suspiciously.

"Yes," Logan confirmed.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying," Logan told her as he was about to head for Amy's room.

"Well then I am, because Amy doesn't need a clean one," Rory smiled.

"So you tricked me?"

"Yup," Rory smiled. "I wanted to see how much you were willing to do for me."

"Anything Ace," Logan smiled as he kissed her once again. "So you excited yet?"

"Really excited," Rory cheered. "I can't believe that my mom is getting married tomorrow. She'll be Lorelai Danes from tomorrow on. I'll be the only Gilmore Girl."

"Apart from your grandmother," Logan smirked.

"Don't remind me," Rory dismissed it.

"You think she'll come tomorrow?"

"I think she will. Mom is her only daughter, and I think she would never forgive herself if she wouldn't come. And my mom did send her an invitation, so I think she will," Rory said.

"And you'll be okay?"

"I will be fine," Rory assured him. "I'll just put on my society smile tomorrow."

"I don't want to see your society smile tomorrow. I want to see your true smile," Logan told her. "Just don't think about your grandmother tomorrow. The Dragonfly Inn is big enough for you to at least avoid your grandparents half of the time."

"Only half of the time?"

"Well that's the least I can give you," Logan smiled. "I could make it more, but then you would miss a huge part of the party as well. I can assure you though that they won't find you."

"Oh really?" Rory smirked. "I like the plan."

"You do?"

"Just a shame that we can't do it," Rory halfsmiled, which Logan returned.

"We could do it now, it would make up for tomorrow," Logan offered with a smirk, as he kissed her collarbone.

"We can't Logan, we really can't," Rory sighed as she pushed him away slightly, which she really didn't want to do.

"Why not?" Logan asked as he kissed her temple.

"Because I have to be at my mom's house in half an hour," Rory offered.

"Well I can do it within thirty minutes," Logan smirked.

Rory blushed. "I know you can. But if we do it, I'll have a sex face when I arrive at my mom's house, and I will be teased about it all night. And you will have to face the consequences of that too," Rory rambled, while Logan just smiled and decided to move away from the subject.

"So what did you do today?" Logan asked as they moved to the living room and sat down on the coach.

"I arranged some last things for tonight's party and my dad came by," Rory said as she mumbled the last part.

"Your dad came by?"

"Yeah," Rory sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," Rory dismissed it.

"Tell me," Logan insisted.

"I think," Rory sighed. "He doesn't really like you."

"Oh," Logan frowned.

"Not that I care," Rory said, but immediately took it back. "Well I do care, but it doesn't matter when it comes to me and you. I want him to like you and I guess it bothers me that he can't see the amazing things you do for me and Amy, because I really appreciate those things. You have no idea."

"I know," Logan smiled. "I wish your dad liked me a bit more as well."

"So you're okay?"

"I'm okay," Logan smiled. "It's not that I like it. But there isn't much I can do about it, right?"

"No," Rory agreed. "And you shouldn't put in some extra effort either, because if he can't see the amazing things that you do already, then he'll need to get his eyes checked."

"Rory," Logan started.

"No I mean it," Rory smiled. "He'll come around eventually. I promise."

"I hope so," Logan said as he kissed her temple.

"So how was work?" Rory said, now making an attempt at moving away from the subject.

"Annoying," Logan simply remarked. "My dad tried to make me work late and to work tomorrow as well." Which made Rory look directly in his eyes to see if he would work tomorrow or not.

"Don't worry Ace, I'm not going to work tonight or tomorrow," Logan smiled. "I wouldn't want to miss both things."

"Good, because I wouldn't forgive you either," Rory halfsmiled, and they kissed once again. "Now go get changed. You have to be at Luke's before Kirk gets there, people are afraid that he'll make a mess of Stars Hollow."

"Just leave it up to me," Logan smiled. "It will all be fine."

"Do you know what he has planned?"

"I do," Logan confirmed.

"What are the plans then?" Rory asked curiously.

"I think I should get changed," Logan smiled.

"Logan," Rory whined slightly.

"I'm not at liberty to say Ace," Logan smiled as he kissed her once more, a bit more fiercely. "Besides you don't tell me anything about your party tonight either."

"I don't get why Kirk has to plan this? It's not like he's the best man or anything," Rory pouted once again.

"No, that would be T.J.," Logan remarked with a smile.

"I'm not sure which one of the two is better," Rory said truthfully. "Both are kind of unpredictable."

"So are you. I just have to hope that everyone from Stripsearch won't be on your mother's porch tonight."

"Well it would be fun," Rory joked.

"But who knows, maybe Kirk arranged our very own Rita Hayworth tonight," Logan remarked, causing Rory to gasp.

"He wouldn't!" Rory gasped. "My mom would kill him!"

"Oh, and it's okay for a bunch of male strippers to be on your mother's porch tonight?" Logan commented.

"That's different," Rory tried, but knew it was a lame remark.

"How so?"

"Because there are women there who aren't getting married anytime soon," Rory smiled.

"So? Same thing goes for a couple of people at Luke's party tonight," Logan fired back with a smile.

"But you don't need a stripper, you have me," Rory said seductively as she put her arms around his waist, and Logan did the same.

"Yeah, but I'm not getting any tonight or so I heard," Logan whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple once more, and left to go up to the bedroom to change.

"Mean!" Rory pouted.

"Have fun tonight," Logan smiled as he walked up the staircase.

Later that night, Rory was back at her childhood home. Amy was sound asleep in her old room, and pretty much most of the guests had arrived, who included Sookie, Lane, Honor, Liz, Stephanie, miss Patty, Babette, Lulu and Gypsy.

The party was in full swing, everybody mingled, talked and laughed, until Lorelai decided to speak out loud, which silenced the entire room.

"Where are my strippers?" Lorelai wondered.

"What strippers?" Rory wondered.

"The strippers you promised me," Lorelai told her daughter.

"I never promised you any strippers," Rory said. "I got you your male company!"

Lorelai frantically searched the room, but all she could see were a bunch of women. "I don't see any guys here."

"Here they are," Rory said as she picked up a bucket, one of the many many buckets they had bought, and held it up in the air.

"Ben and Jerry's?" Lorelai wondered.

"Yes," Rory confirmed.

"They are my male company?" Lorelai gasped.

"Well yeah."

"Why?" Lorelai said sadly.

"Yes sugah, why didn't you get some hot guys for your mother," Babette piped in.

"And for us," Patty added with a smile.

"Because mom is pregnant," Rory reasoned, and everyone looked at Lorelai and her bump that slowly started to form already, and she was only 3 months into her pregnancy. Everybody had reacted happily to the news of the baby, and Luke couldn't be more excited.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't enjoy a man anymore," Lorelai explained. "Have you not seen Waitress?"

"She cheated on her husband," Rory fired back.

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Lorelai remarked with a smile. "And besides my gyneacologist is a woman. I have nothing to worry about."

"You're still not getting any strippers," Rory smiled triumphantly. "I don't want my baby brother or sister to be damaged for life."

"Mean," Lorelai pouted with a slight smile.

"Well let's play a game," Lane suggested.

"Oh goodie!! A game!" Lorelai said giddily. "What kind of game?"

"Truth or dare?" Stephanie suggested and everybody agreed to the game..

They started on the game, Lorelai had to answer a few questions truthfully, and some involved some of Rory's childhood stories and some included Luke. Neither were things that Rory really wanted to hear. Everybody else also played along with the game, some had to do some dares which included cooking something for both Lorelai and Rory, which they both failed miserably at, and others had to dress up like Pippi Longstocking and let pictures be taken of them. Rory was thankful that she wasn't one of them, she wouldn't hear the end of it from Logan.

By the end of the night, everybody headed home, as Rory stayed the night at the house, so she would be there early as well to help her mom get ready for the wedding. Besides it was too late for her to go back home, especially since Amy was sound asleep, apart from the two times she had woken up during the course of the night.

While the girls had their bachelorette party, the boys had their own bachelor party, and when Logan headed for Luke's, he knew he was in for a treat. Especially since Kirk had already started with the festivities.

And to say that the festiviteits were weird, was an understatement. Kirk had arranged a donkey for some weird reason, and he was trying to give it some liquor. That had to be illegal.

Logan noticed how Taylor already walked up to Kirk and he could hear him yell about what the heck he was doing. Luke, T.J. and somebody he didn't know watched from afar, with some hint of amusement on their faces.

"Hey Luke," Logan greeted as he walked up to him. "T.J."

"Hey Logan," Luke greeted him back with a smile, as T.J. just nodded in acknowledgement as he returned to watch both Taylor and Kirk bickering. "Logan I'd like you to meet Jess, my nephew. Jess this is Logan, Rory's boyfriend."

"Hi," Jess said as they both shook hands.

"Hi," Logan responded in return. "Nice to meet you. You're ...?"

"Yeah, the ex boyfriend," Jess said with a small smile.

"Rory talked about you a few times," Logan remarked.

"I don't think it was all good," Jess joked.

"Not all no," Logan said with a slight smile.

"Well yeah, we didn't leave on the best note," Jess said simply. "Just take good care of her."

"I will,"

"Yeah I heard some stories about you already from Luke here," Jess pointed out.

"Stop it Jess," Luke warned.

"What they were good stories," Jess smiled. "Especially the one where Luke, Lorelai and Rory's dad caught you in that room at the grandparents' wedding. Classic story."

"Well I'm glad it provided a good laugh to somebody," Logan smiled slightly.

Just then Kirk accidentally hit the rear of the donkey and it deciced to run around town.

"I have no idea what could make Kirk do this," Luke commented. "Not that I ever do."

"Bachelor Party," Logan said with a small laugh as he watched at what took place in front of him.

"Yeah I know that this is supposed to be a bachelor party but..," Luke said but was interrupted by Logan.

"He's reenacting a part of the movie Bachelor Party," Logan explained.

"Oh," Luke said as realisation dawned on him.

"Shocking, shameless, sinful, wicked. And the party hasn't even started." Logan remembered the lines from the movie.

"Why would he do that?" Luke wondered.

"His definition of fun I guess," Jess piped in.

"In the movie there's a stoned donkey. I guess Kirk tried to get the same effect," Logan laughed, and the others joined him.

Ten minutes later though Kirk and Taylor both managed to catch the donkey and they headed back to the group.

"Gentlemen... start your boners." Kirk announced when they returned to the group, and he received quizzical looks from almost everybody.

"Party is over Kirk," Taylor exclaimed. "Look at what your donkey did to the town. It even kicked the gazebo a few times. Can you imagine the costs of this all?"

"I'm sorry," Kirk apologized as he walked off with his donkey, Taylor following suit, while rambling on about responsiblities.

"So, that's the party?" Jess exclaimed. "Well that was fun uncle Luke."

"Very funny Jess," Luke said sarcastically. "Why don't we just grab a beer in the diner."

"Sounds like a plan," T.J. said as he followed Luke into the diner, and Logan and Jess followed suit.

"I guess this doesn't beat the Quentin Tarantino party of your friend, right?" Jess asked.

"How did you?" Logan said, amazed by the things Jess knew about him.

"Rory tells Lorelai, Lorelai tells Luke, Luke told me when I asked about you," Jess explained.

"Stories sure travel fast," Logan commented.

"Well he also showed me a picture of Rory and your daughter. I have to say I was surprised when I heard that," Jess exclaimed with a small laugh.

"That makes two of us," Logan laughed, and they sat down at the table in the diner, and the four of them chatted along for the rest of the night.

By the end of the night, Logan had returned home, where he was alone. He decided to text Rory, but noticed that she already beat him to it, he hadn't noticed that he had gotten a text message.

_"So how was your party?"_

"There's nothing like Kirk's Bachelor Party! I'll give you details tomorrow. How was yours?"

_"It went great over here. We had fun, and a lot of fun pictures!"_

"Glad you had fun. How is Amy?"

"Sound asleep."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come pick you up. Maybe you can share some stories about Jess. He knows more about me, then I know about him!"

_"Sorry! I'll give you more details tomorrow! Promise!"_

"I'll hold you to that. See you tomorrow – Love L." 

_"Sweet dreams. Love – Ace" _

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love them!

The weird things that Kirk shout out are from the movie 'Bachelor Party', just so you know.

**Next chapter: Marry me or die!**  
It's time for a wedding!


	20. Marry Me or Die!

**Chapter 20: Marry Me or Die!**

It was the day that Rory had wanted to happen for a long while. The day that Luke and her mother would get married.

Rory couldn't help but smile as she saw how happy her mother was with Luke, despite her awful mood swings now that she was pregnant. But Luke could live with them, and so could she, most of the times they provided a good laugh. Not that the laughter lasted that long when Lorelai send one of her evil glares..

She had hoped that she was nothing like that when she was pregnant with Amy.

Lorelai for one was glad though that her baby bump wasn't that big yet, and that her dress only need small adjustments. The belly grew steadily but slowly, and Lorelai was glad for that, and had admitted that it could become the size of five basketball, if only it were after the wedding.

After the wedding they would go on their honeymoon for quite a few weeks, Luke had left Ceasar in charge of the diner and Lorelai had left both Sookie and Michel in charge of the Inn and hoped that the Inn would survive such a management. Rory had promised her though that she would keep an eye on the Inn and drop in every now and then to make sure that Sookie and Michel wouldn't kill each other.

But today, today was the day that Lorelai would become mrs. Danes, as weird as that still sounded to both Rory's ears but also to Lorelai's.

"Mrs. Danes," Lorelai said as she stood in front of the mirror and watched the dress she wore.

It was a beautiful white satin trumpet gown with a beaded metallic lace, a satin empire band with a bow and lace-up back. It fit Lorelai perfectly.

"What's wrong with mrs. Danes?" Rory inquired as she watched her mother.

"It sounds weird."

"Well then don't be mrs. Danes," Rory suggested as she rolled her eyes. "Be Lorelai Gilmore for a while longer."

"But then nothing has changed," Lorelai commented. "Nobody would notice that I'm married."

"Apart from the ring on your right hand," Rory added.

"Who notices a small thing like that?" Lorelai said as she stared down at her still bare right hand, and smiled slightly at the idea of a ring being present there within a few hours.

"Well everyone you know is here today, so they'll notice the big fancy white dress you're wearing, they'll hear you say 'I do' and they'll see you slip on the rings," Rory explained. "I think it's safe to say that people will know that you are married."

"I think I'm going to be mrs. Danes, just to be sure and to prevent confusion," Lorelai remarked. "I wouldn't want somebody to come up to me when I introduce myself as Lorelai Gilmore and say, 'Oh dear, still not married. A fine woman at your age. What a shame!' No I want to prevent that at all costs."

"Then become mrs. Danes," Rory smiled.

"Mrs Lorelai Danes," Lorelai said once more.

"It does take some getting used to," Rory commented with a coy smile. "I'll be the only real Gilmore girl left, well apart from grandma that is."

Lorelai sighed. "Speaking of your grandmother. You do know that your grandparents will be here today. Right?"

'I am aware," Rory confirmed. "I already found out a few ways for me to avoid them at all costs."

"Oh really?" Lorelai smiled.

"Yup," Rory confirmed. "I can always hurry into the Inn with Amy, using her as a excuse, saying she needs a clean daiper or needs some rest."

"Using your kid to avoid the grandparents, I taught you well," Lorelai smirked.

Rory ignored her mother as she rolled her eyes. "I'll use Michel, he's always been a fan of anything that comes with society so I'm sure if I let Michel see Emily he'll go right up and talk about spoons and what to do to pick the best china."

Lorelai laughed as Rory continued. "My third option is...," Rory paushed. "Walking into the opposite direction. Always works."

"At least you put thought into this," Lorelai smiled. "But no fights okay?"

"That's why I'm going to avoid them, to avoid the fights," Rory joked slightly. "Don't worry mom. I won't do that. It's your day, and I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"Good," Lorelai smiled even more. "So how do I look?"

"Perfect," Rory smiled happily. "Just perfect mom."

In the meanwhile Logan waited for the wedding to start outside the Inn, where the ceremony would take place along with Luke and Jess.

All of a sudden Lane walks up to him, with Amy in her arms.

"Hey Logan," Lane called out. "Luke, Jess." Lane acknowledged them, and both men nodded in return.

"Hey Lane," Logan returned the greeting as he noticed his little girl in her arms. "Hey Amy!"

Lane handed the small girl to her father and smiled at the instant smile that spread across Logan's face. Amy immediately stretched out her hand to Logan's chin, something she often did, which caused Logan to laugh and in return grab her little hand and let her hand play with some of his fingers. Amy apprently loved playing with them or trying to twist them around.

"Rory told me to give her to you, because she Lorelai is keeping her hostage and she can't hold Amy when she's walking down the aisle," Lane explained. "Hence the reason I'm here."

"That's okay," Logan smiled down to his little daughter. "How is Rory doing, and Lorelai for that matter?"

"Rory is good, and Lorelai is surprisingly pretty calm," Lane noted. "But I have to go again. Lorelai demanded that I would come back as soon as possible so I could report on what is going on here. See you later!"

With that Lane was off again, leaving the men alone again.

"So this is the famous Amy?" Jess asked Logan as he checked the little girl.

"Yup, that's her," Logan smiled proudly. "Hey Amy, this is Jess. He's a friend of your mommy, and Luke's nephew."

"Hey Amy nice to meet you," Jess smiled as he held out his hand near Amy's hand. She in return used her hand to grab one of his fingers and let out a small 'Ha' as she smiled and laughed a little in return.

In the meanwhile all the empty seats were slowly filled with people from Stars Hollow, but also by family and a few other people. The Gilmores has also found their spot, well at least Emily had found her spot because Richard would help Lorelai down the aisle, and Logan also seeked for a chair as Amy sat on his lap and played with Logan's jackett or just looked at the people that sat around her.

After a few minutes the music began to play and Martha and Davey began to walk down the aisle, each carrying a ring on their small pillow, followed closely by the bridesmaids, one of them who was April, who kept on an eye on the rings. After the bridesmaids Rory walked down the aisle, smiling once she saw Logan and Amy at the front and she took her place near the minister where she also noticed Luke and Jess who she gave a smile in return.

Once Rory had found her place the wedding march began to play and Lorelai came in sight, with her father by her side. Slowly they began to walk down the aisle as Lorelai smiled at everybody but kept her eyes on Luke who was waiting for her.

The ceremony started and the pries did what he had to do, the 'I do's' were exchanged but it was the moment of the vows that made Rory look at Logan, and what made him look at her with a smile.

Luke had kept a simple vow, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, since he wasn't at his best with words, something that had become clear during the course of the past few years.

"I love you Lorelai. There are many ways for me to show you that I do that with my whole heart and I choose to do that for the rest of my life. Each day I'll show you how much I'm grateful for having you in my life, and each day I'll share my love for you."

It was plain and simple, but it certainly brought tears to both Lorelai and Rory's eyes as well.

Lorelai's vow however was a bit different, she had managed to write her own vows, even though she had pleaded Rory time after time to help her.

"You're my best friend. You're the one I can talk to, you're the one who's always helping me when I need help. You're the one who provides me with the best coffee," Lorelai said with tears in her eyes. "You're the one who helps me when I'm down, when I need comfort. You're the one who makes me smile, who makes the dark clouds disappear and let the sun appear to make my life bright. You make me happy in more ways then one. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you."

All the way during Lorelai's speech Rory had looked at Logan, and he had done the same. Their eyes remained locked as a smile remained on both of their faces, Rory's eyes however became a bit teary as she heard the words of her mother.

As soon as the ceremony was over, the party and reception at the Dragonfly begun. Sookie's buffet was done and ready to be eaten, the band began to play and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Rory headed over to Logan who was waiting for her, with Amy in his arms.

"Hey!" Rory smiled as she leaned in for a quick kiss, which Logan happily replied.

"Hey," Logan replied. "You are beautiful." And like he had expected, Rory turned crimson red.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome as well," Rory smirked, though all of a sudden Amy began to cry.

"Aww, it's the sleep cry," Rory observed.

"I'll take her to bed," Logan told Rory as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

With that Logan disappeared into the Inn where they had put a small bed for Amy to rest in, in case she would get tired, which was pretty much a given.

Rory observed the crowd in the meanwhile as she waited for Logan's return, it was then when she first noticed her father. Things had been a bit weird since Chris started to show more and more that he wasn't happy with Rory's choice in Logan. She really wanted to convince her father that he was the best match for her.

However she didn't know he was going to attend the wedding, so she headed over.

"Hey dad," Rory greeted her father as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey kiddo," Chris returned the greeting. "That was a beautiful ceremony."

"It was," Rory agreed. "So I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah your mother invited me. I can't stay long though, I left Gigi at your grandmother's and Gigi often gets too spoiled there, and I have to head back to Boston," Chris explained.

Rory nodded. "It's good that you came."

"So how are things?"

"Great," Rory replied. "Really good. And with you and Gigi?"

"Really good too," Chris confirmed.

"So," Rory sighed.

"So," Chris repeated as he looked at his daughter, noticing her troubled look. "What's on your mind kid?"

"I don't get why you don't like Logan," Rory told him all honesty, blurting it out.

"Rory I'm not sure if this is the best time," Chris said.

"I know it's not the best time, that's why I'm keeping my voice down," Rory told him. "But this is the only time I get to ask it face to face, because most of the time we only speak over the phone, and this time I can tell for sure if you're lying to me or not when saying something. It's a little hard to do over the phone."

"Rory," Chris started but Rory interrupted.

"No I get to say it this time. I really don't get why you don't like Logan, you two are alike in so many ways, and not alike in a few ways of course too, otherwise I'd be dating my father and that would be weird. But you two are so much alike, you both come from a world of wealth, you both have to deal with living as an heir, dealing with the responsibility of that, of living up to your father's ideals. I mean, both of you even had an illegimate child, Logan is a bit older then you were over 20 years ago but...," Rory sighed. "I just don't get it. How could you hate somebody who's alike you in so many aspects?"

Chris sighed. "You know Rory that's what I don't like him. I'm afraid he's just like me, that he'll hurt you by walking away."

"He won't," Rory told her father, with a steady voice with no sign of doubt hidden anywhere in those words.

"How can you be sure? You just told me that he was like me," Chris started, but was interrupted by Rory.

"In some ways, not all ways," Rory explained.

"I ran away when you were born, I left you and your mother all alone. I don't like him because I feel like he will do the same to you."

"Well you're wrong," Rory told him bluntly, the anger in her voice not hidden at all.

"I hope so kid, for your sake I do," Chris told her. "I have to go. Tell your mom I said hi."

With that he walked back to his car, leaving Rory alone with her thoughts and anger. Her mother came up from behind her.

"Your dad is leaving already?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah he had to pick up Gigi," Rory explained. "And go back to Boston. He liked the ceremony and told you to say hi."

Lorelai nodded and noticed the worried look on her daughter's face. "Everything okay between you two though?"

"I'm not sure," Rory told her mother honestly, and she turned around to face her mother. "But let's not worry about that okay. It's your wedding day, mrs Danes."

"Ah it sounds nice doesn't it?" Lorelai smiled wickedly.

"It sounds great," Rory smiled. "Like a true wife of a diner owner."

"I have free coffee for the rest of my life," Lorelai smirked.

"You already had that," Rory corrected her mother. "You hardly ever paid Luke, especially since you've been dating."

"Well I've had other ways to pay my debt, sweet daughter of mine," Lorelai smiled.

"And I really don't want to know any details," Rory warned her mother. "For all I know you're paying your debt by doing the dishes."

"Which I'm not," Lorelai added.

"Or by making a deal with Luke about only having four cups of coffee during the morning hours," Rory said.

"I would never do that. That's like making a deal with the devil," Lorelai pouted.

"Congratulations mom," Rory smiled as she hugged her mother.

"You offer the bride best wishes," Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear. "Have you learned nothing from my etiquette lessons?"

"Only that I should always wear my Bush t-shirts to diner when I want to bother grandma," Rory smiled.

Rory then noticed Luke heading their way, and she smiled at him, which he returned. Rory pulled back from the hug and pushed her mother towards Luke.

"Now go bother your husband," Rory commanded.

"Aye aye captain," Lorelai saluted as she headed towards the dance floor with Luke where they shared their first dance as a married couple. Rory smiled as she saw both of them completely living in their own world, not paying attention to any else on the dance floor anymore.

"Hey Ace," Logan said as he surprised her from behind and put his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She smiled as soon as she heard his voice and his touch. "When I picked you up this morning you still haven't told me a good story about Jess. I feel left out."

"Poor you," Rory smiled. "I hope he didn't give you any trouble last night. Jess isn't always the most easiest guy. Especially not towards your kind."

"My kind?" Logan laughed. "What kind am I?"

"The rich kind," Rory told him sheepishly as Logan laughed.

"Well Jess was nice last night so don't worry," Logan said as he kissed her temple. "So how was your bachelor party?"

"Great, we ate a lot of ice cream and had a lot of fun," Rory told him. "Not the typical bachelorette party but a good one I think."

"No strippers?" Logan asked cautiously.

Rory turned around in his arms so she could face him and smiled brightly. "No strippers," she assured him. "The only men allowed anywhere near my mother and unborn brother or sister were Ben and Jerry's. What about your party? This is Kirk we are dealing with."

"Well if you consider a donkey a stripper," Logan laughed.

"A donkey?" Rory gasped, followed by a laugh. "Seriously?"

"It was hilarious. In the end we just headed down the diner and drank a few beers," Logan summarized the night. "It was nice."

"I'm glad you had fun," Rory smiled.

"So have you talked to Jess yet?" Logan wondered. "I know you didn't end up on the best note. You could change that now if you want to."

"I don't know," Rory told him honestly. "And I'd rather spend my time with you. Especially since you've been working so much lately that we hardly spend time together." Rory rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's your choice Ace," Logan commented.

"That sounds familiair. Are you going to throw the 'once in a lifetime' speech at me again?"

"Well it is a nice opportunity Rory," Logan said honestly.

"You are aware though that you're pushing me back into the arms of my ex boyfriend right?" Rory eyed him.

"Hey I said nothing about you being in his arms. I'm just talking about talking things through with him," Logan told her honestly. "No arms involved. The only person's arms you are being drawn into are mine."

"Ah possesive," Rory smiled. "That's the Logan I've come to learn and love."

Logan laughed. "Well the true Logan had to come out sometime soon again." Logan joked. "Just go Ace." And he gave Rory a small push. "I know you like to be on a good note with people. Here's your chance."

"I still can't believe you're doing this," Rory told him as she walked backwards, towards the direction of Jess.

"Me neither Ace, me neither," Logan smiled. "I don't like this Logan. I'm going to find the other me again."

"Good luck!" Rory smiled as she headed for Jess.

On the way there she noticed her grandparents being close and noticing her as well so she immediately headed out the different direction, completely the opposite way of where Jess was, but she did anything to avoid her grandparents.

After ten more minutes she had reached Jess safe and soundly, without bumping into her grandparents.

"Well G.I. Jane," Jess said. "That was possibly the worst way I've ever seen somebody avoid somebody else. You could have just made a left at the dining area, instead of making a long walk around the dragonfly."

Ignoring him. "Hey Jess."

"Hey," Jess smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Logan send me here," Rory came right down to the point.

"Logan send you?" Jess was astonished. "Right into my arms?"

"Well walking into your arms wasn't involved in his plan," Rory smiled.

"Why did he send you to me?"

"He wanted you and me to be on a good note," Rory explained. "He said that I like to be on a good note with people."

"He knows you well," Jess confirmed.

"He does," Rory agreed.

"So he treats you well?"

"Yeah," Rory smiled. "Really well. So how are we supposed to get back on a good note?"

"Should I drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness?" Jess suggested.

"No," Rory said simply.

"Will a simple 'I'm Sorry' suffice?" Jess asked her.

"Depends on what you're sorry for," Rory told him.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk all those times," Jess apologized.

"That will suffice," Rory smiled.

"So we're good again?" Jess asked to be sure.

"We're good," Rory confirmed as a silence overcame them as they watched the dancing couples in front of them.

"Your daughter is really pretty," Jess said out of nowhere.

"Well you can't date her," Rory simply said with a smile. "She has one overprotective father and his two friends Colin and Finn like to act like one too. You wouldn't survive."

"So you do actually care a little about me?" Jess joked.

"I care about the fact that I wouldn't have wanted to waste my time on you if you were going to end up being dead within the next day if you were to say want to date my daughter," Rory explained.

Jess smirked at the all too familiair comments that Rory could make that always came out of left field, and that you would never expect her to say. "You never change do you?"

"Never," Rory smiled.

After chatting for a while longer with Jess, Logan had joined in on the conversations and ultimately had asked Rory to dance with him.

"Oh, so now you want to spend time with me?" Rory teased him. "An hour ago you were pushing me to him, and now that we get along again you want me again? Is that how it is?"

"You hardly ever make any sense, do you know that?" Logan ignored what she said.

"It's a family trait," Rory smiled. "So what do you think of the wedding?"

"It's great," Logan said. "Beautiful. I want our wedding to be like this one day."

Rory stood still. "Our wedding?" Rory gasped.

"Well one day yes, our wedding," Logan smiled softly as fear somehow crept into his mind. "You don't want a wedding?"

"Of course I want a wedding," Rory told him. "I want to get married one day."

"With me?" Logan wondered with a smirk.

"Is that your way of proposing to me?"

"God no," Logan told her. "Your mother, Luke and my grandfather would kill me if they heard that."

"They would. But your grandfather?" Rory wondered.

"He's grown quite fond of you Ace," Logan smiled as he kissed her temple once again. "And overprotective too."

Rory smiled at that as they slowly moved to the rhythm of the song. A silence overcame them, but it was a comfortable once as they enjoyed each other's touch and embrace.

"Would it be just Huntzberger, Gilmore-Huntzberger or Huntzberger-Gilmore?" Logan suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"If we would get married, what would it be?" Logan explained.

Rory frowned. "I don't know. Rory Huntzberger. That sounds weird. Doesn't it?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Logan smiled with a wicked smile on his face.

"I think it all depends on if I still like you," Rory commented with a sly smile.

"Well I have to make sure you still will by then, don't I?" Logan smirked as he leaned in for a kiss that blew both of their minds away, as they slowly entered their own world and forgot about the rest of the world for just a few more minutes...

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love them!

I didn't do the ceremony that detailed because I want to do that for any other time that I might write an RL wedding for my fics. I just wanted the vows to be about them and Lorelai and Luke, which was hard to do.. I just hate writing vows for L&L, that's what I've learned..lol

**Next chapter: Rory Goes to College**  
Summer's over and a new year at Yale starts for Rory, after not being able to attend it for over a year. Difficulties come when Rory has to combine motherhood and college life, which isn't easy when Logan is send away on business trips. 


	21. Rory Goes to College!

**Chapter 21: Rory Goes To College**

The following words kept running through her mind...

"_Would it be just Huntzberger, Gilmore-Huntzberger or Huntzberger-Gilmore?" _

What would it be? The more she thought about it, the more she ended up with 'Rory Huntzberger', or well officially 'Lorelai Huntzberger'. That would at least gave her the same initials as Logan, LH. Lorelai Huntzberger-Gilmore didn't sound bad either, it sounded really fancy, like she truly had a status to uphold or something.

Gosh, why did Logan have to ask her that question four weeks ago at her mother's wedding. Four weeks later the question was still bugging her, not the question itself but more that she couldn't find an answer with herself.

It was weird though that Logan was the one who started the conversation about marriage. Another unexpected in the life of Rory Gilmore. The ultimate playboy of Yale, at least that's what he was known for until last year when he committed to Rory and their unborn child at that moment, this playboy had talked about the ultimate commitment with no fear in his voice. At least not that she could detect or remember.

Rory however was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into a girl.

"Oh sorry," Rory apologized to the girl she bumped into and continued to walk to her next class, her final class of the day.

She had been back at Yale for a week now and to say that it took some getting used to was an understatement. After being away for a whole year it was really different to be back, especially since at the end of the day it was not returning back to your dorm room or apartment near campus, but it was back to her house outside of Stars Hollow where she lived. Back to Logan, back to her daughter Amy, who she had to pick up from daycare.

Rory wasn't happy that she had to bring her daughter to daycare each day, or Logan brought her since it was the daycare at his office but usually Rory picked Anna up because she was off earlier then Logan. It was quite a race to pick Amy up, make sure she was fed, to have diner ready for both her and Logan, if he were in town which wasn't that often lately, and of course she had to study too.

It pretty much came down to, it was not as easy as she had suspected it to be. It was hard to fall into a routine with classes at different times each day, and even if she were on time, sometimes traffic was awful. And Logan wasn't home that often either, business trips were spontantiously planned all the time the last few weeks, which upset Rory. She missed him a lot when he was on those trips, and she was home alone with Amy in that big house of theirs.

But now, her class awaited. Her worries about finding the perfect routine would have to be figured out later on.

About an hour later Rory was back on the road, on her way to Logan's office to pick Amy up from daycare and to hit home.

When she got at the daycare center though, something was missing..

Her daughter!

"Where is Amy?" Rory asked the first person she saw, in a panicked tone..

"Amy?" the woman wondered out loud.

"Yes, my daughter!" Rory added.

"Her father came to pick her up about 45 minutes ago," the woman ultimately replied.

"Her father?" Rory said, slightly confused by that. "Uhm.. thanks. I have to go."

With that Rory headed out of the daycare as she searched for her cellphone in her bag.. When she finally found it she noticed she had a text message.

'_Hey Ace, I'll pick up Amy today, I got off early. See you when you get home! Love, Logan'_

Each day she checked her cellphone after classes to make sure that the daycare hadn't called about Amy, or if Logan or her mother had called, and today of all days she didn't check because she was in a hurry and now she had a message.

She hurried back home, only to find Logan cooking in the kitchen and Amy sitting in her little chair watching her father cook as she mumbled a bit..

Amy had actually already spoken her first word. Sadly neither Logan nor Rory were present, but Lorelai was, which explained the choice of word that Amy chose to have as her first word: Coffee.

"What's this?" Rory sighed as she let herself fall down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Logan said slightly confused.

"You being at home, early I might add, and picking up Amy," Rory explained a bit more.

"Did you not get my message?"

"Only after I heard one of daycare center people say 'Her father picked her up'," Rory sighed.

"I'm sorry," Logan apologized. 'I would have called but I got off early by surprise so I texted you and picked up Amy."

"It's okay," Rory smiled slightly. "So you're off early huh?"

"Yeah, I had done everything I needed to do before the weekend so I figured why not go home early and prepare you some diner," Logan smiled.

"That's sweet," Rory smiled.

"And it is Friday, and you don't have diners at your grandparents' house anymore since I'm paying for Yale," Logan smirked.

"And thank you for that mr. Vice-president of Huntzberger Publishing," Rory smiled brightly. "At least something good comes from you working for your family."

Logan smiled. "And once you graduate I'll make sure that you have no debt anymore with your grandparents."

"You really are wonderful, did you know that?"

Logan smiled once again. "It's no big deal Ace. So how was your day?"

"Tiring," Rory simply responded. "I'm so glad its weekend. I can finally catch up on some studying."

"Only tomorrow afternoon though, the rest of the weekend you are mine and Amy's," Logan smirked.

"Aren't you possesive," Rory remarked with a smile. "But I do have a lot of school work."

"No you don't," Logan said. "You just like to get ahead. You've been studying all week."

"How would you know? You've been gone all week, same goes for last week and the week before that."

Logan sighed. "I'm sorry for that. It's business trips. But now I am home, and they don't give you that many assignments on your first week of college. I've been to college Rory, I know how it works."

"But," Rory tried to interject.

'No buts, unless we're talking about mine or Amy's if it needs to be cleaned up," Logan smiled. "You're just going to have a relaxing weekend."

"I'll try."

"Your mom called by the way."

"She did?" Rory wondered. "Why?"

"She was wondering when we're going to watch the slideshow she made of her honeymoon," Logan smirked.

"I guess I'll have to call her," Rory said, not really in the mood to pick up the phone.

"Why don't you just call her tomorrow?" Logan suggested. "We have the whole weekend to find time to watch those slides. Tonight I just want to spend some time with my girls."

Rory smiled. "Okay. So what's for diner? I'm starving."

Later that night, while Amy was sound asleep in her room, Rory and Logan lay on the couch, in each other's arms, watching a movie.

"I really wonder why you love this movie so much," Rory commented.

"There's nothing wrong with Indiana Jones," Logan rolled his eyes.

"I just don't like Harrison Ford. He ruins the movie for me," Rory told him.

"Next time we watch a movie it's your pick again," Logan assured her.

"Which I'm thankful for, at least it will be a good movie," Rory mocked him.

"Hey don't mock me. I know plenty of good movies," Logan told her with a smile.

"Well when were you planning on sharing those wonderful 'I can pick a good movie' talents with me?" Rory smiled.

"The day you stop mocking me," Logan smirked. "Which will probably be never."

Rory sighed, which didn't go by unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" Logan wondered.

"I missed this," Rory said as she cuddled more into Logan's body.

"Me too," Logan said as he kissed Rory's temple.

"I wish you didn't have to go on those stupid business trips," Rory mumbled into his chest, which caused Logan to smile slightly.

"Me too," Logan agreed. "So that's why I talked to my dad."

Rory's head shot up. "What? Why? About what?"

Logan laughed at the questions she suddenly asked him. "Easy there. I asked him if there was a way that I could go on less trips."

"What did he say?"

"That it was a part of the job, those business trips," Logan told her truthfully.

"Which it is," Rory confirmed.

"It is," Logan agreed.

"But I don't like it."

"It's also not all that he nor I had to say about it," Logan continued. "I kind of had a feeling that you were not that happy with those trips I made, and neither was I, so I offered my dad a compromise."

"What kind of compromise?"

"Maybe compromise is the wrong word," Logan said with a slight frown. "I told him that I would rather work at the office or at home, which would suit me even better since you're back in college and everything. And that I would like to see my daughter every now and then instead of one or two days on the weekends."

"What did he say?"

"That it was not an option," Logan admitted.

"Sounds like Mitchum," Rory mumbled.

Logan smiled as he continued to tell his story. "But I told him that if things weren't going to change at all, that I would step away from being an heir and leave the family behind."

"Logan!" Rory gasped. "You can't do that! They're your family!"

"I know Ace," Logan laughed slightly. "But my dad took the bait and I guess he was afraid to loose his one and only heir, so he agreed on it. He still said I have to take some business trips, which I'm okay with, but that he'll cut back on the business trips and that he'll allow me to work at home more often so that means shorter days for me at the office."

"I can't believe your dad agreed with that," Rory said, amazed by the story she had just heard.

"I can't believe it either, but he did. So I'm not going to bother thinking about it but I got what I wanted to some degree," Logan smiled. "I think that may be the first."

"I'm just...," Rory said. "It's just wow."

"I know," Logan laughed as he kissed her temple once more. "It's good though, right?"

"Very good," Rory confirmed.

"I think its one of the best conversations I've had with my dad in over a year," Logan remarked.

"Which is sad if you think about it," Rory frowned slightly.

"It is, but let's not think about it anymore," Logan smiled. "Let's celebrate!"

"How?"

"I think I can think of a way or two," Logan smirked as he rose from the couch and pulled Rory up with him, as he lead her to the bedroom upstairs.

Rory laughed as she caught on. "But what about the movie?"

"Who cares about Indiana Jones when I can have my own little adventure right here, right now?" Logan smirked as he pulled Rory up to the bedroom, as Rory laughed.

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love them!

A short chapter, sorry for that, but I hope you like it.

**Next chapter: Give Me A Sign**  
Logan has plans, Lorelai wants to know about said plans, Rory knows nothing about any plans, and Luke is in the know of Logan's plans, much to Lorelai's dismay. 


End file.
